The probability of a true love
by 7Shioko
Summary: Hoy debería ser uno de los peores días en los diecisiete años de la vida de Felicity: ha perdido su vuelo por 4 minutos y ahora está atrapada en el aeropuerto, llega tarde a la 2da boda de su padre, que se celebrará en Londres. Pero entonces conoce al chico perfecto en la atestada sala de espera del aeropuerto y ya no le parece tan malo el día. Adaptación
1. Prologo

**IIIIIIIIIII**

Prólogo

Podía haber salido de mil maneras distintas.

Por ejemplo, si no se hubiera olvidado el libro, no habría tenido que volver a entrar corriendo en casa mientras su madre la esperaba afuera con el auto en marcha, mientras del tubo de escape salía una nube de humo que se fundía con el calor del atardecer.

O incluso antes. Si no hubiera esperado hasta el último momento para probarse el vestido, entonces se habría dado cuenta antes de que los tirantes eran demasiado largos y su madre no habría tenido que sacar su viejo costurero y convertido la encimera de la cocina en una mesa de operaciones en un intento desesperado por salvar la vida a aquel triste trozo de tela color lavanda en el último minuto.

O más tarde: si no se hubiera cortado con el papel mientras imprimía su boleto, si no hubiera perdido el cargador del móvil, si no hubiera habido atasco en la carretera al aeropuerto. Si no se hubieran pasado el desvío o no se hubiera hecho un lío con las monedas en el peaje y estas no se hubieran caído debajo del asiento mientras los conductores de atrás protestaban haciendo sonar el claxon.

Si la rueda de la maleta no hubiera estado torcida.

Si se hubiera dado un poco más de prisa en llegar a la puerta de embarque.

Aunque tal vez habría dado lo mismo.

Tal vez hacer recuento de todos los retrasos de aquel día era inútil, porque si no alguna de esas, habría sido cualquier otra cosa: el tiempo en el Atlántico, lluvia en Londres, nubes que amenazan tormenta en Nueva York durante una hora antes de proseguir su camino. Felicity no cree demasiado en cosas como el destino o la fatalidad, pero lo cierto es que tampoco ha creído nunca demasiado en la puntualidad de las líneas aéreas.

Y de todas maneras, ¿cuántos aviones despegan a su hora?

Nunca en su vida ha perdido un vuelo. Ni una sola vez.

Pero cuando esta tarde llega por fin a la puerta de embarque se encuentra a los auxiliares de vuelo cerrando el acceso y apagando los ordenadores. El reloj de la pared marca las 18.48 y justo detrás de la ventana puede verse el avión como una gigantesca fortaleza de metal; por la expresión de las caras de los presentes queda claro que nadie más va a embarcar.

Ha llegado cuatro minutos tarde, lo que, bien pensado, no parece mucho; una pausa para la publicidad, el descanso entre dos clases, el tiempo que lleva calentar un plato precocinado en el microondas. Cuatro minutos no es nada. Todos los días en todos los aeropuertos del mundo hay personas que suben al avión en el último momento, jadeando cuando colocan su equipaje en los compartimientos superiores y se dejan caer en sus asientos con un suspiro de alivio mientras el aparato enfila la pista de despegue rumbo al cielo.

Pero no Felicity Smoak, que suelta distraída su mochila mientras permanece de pie junto al ventanal, mirando al avión alejarse de la rampa con forma de acordeón, los motores de las alas rotando cuando se dirige hacia la pista de despegue sin ella.

Al otro lado del océano, su padre está haciendo el último brindis y los empleados del hotel pulen con guantes blancos la plata para el banquete de mañana. Detrás de ella, el chico que tiene el asiento 18 C para el siguiente vuelo a Londres se está comiendo un donuts glaseado, ajeno a la mancha de azúcar que este ha dejado en su camisa azul.

Felicity cierra los ojos solo un instante y cuando los vuelve a abrir el avión ha desaparecido.

¿Quién habría imaginado que cuatro minutos lo cambiarían todo?

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Arrow ni esta historia me pertenecen.


	2. 1

**IIIIIIIIIII**

1

 _18:56 Hora de_ _Connecticut_ _(Estados Unidos)_

 _23:56 Hora de Londres_

Si eres claustrofóbica, los aeropuertos son cámaras de tortura.

No es solo la inminencia del viaje —apretujados en asientos como sardinas en lata y después catapultados en el aire dentro de un estrecho tubo de metal— también las terminales, la gente con prisa, la confusión propia del lugar, un zumbido agitado y vertiginoso, todo ruido y movimiento, todo frenesí y clamor, y todo ello encerrado en ventanas de cristal, como en una monstruosa jaula de grillos.

Esa es solo una de las muchas cosas en las que Felicity procura no pensar mientras espera de pie ante el mostrador de venta de boletos sintiéndose tonta.

Fuera, la luz empieza a desvanecerse y su avión ya sobrevuela algún punto delAtlántico, mientras en su interior algo se desinfla, como cuando un globo empieza a perder aire lentamente. En parte se debe a la inminencia del vuelo, en parte al aeropuerto en sí, pero sobre todo —sobre todo— es que se da cuenta de que va a llegar tarde a una boda a la que ni siquiera quiere ir, y hay algo en esta jugarreta del destino que le da ganas de llorar.

Los auxiliares de vuelo se han reunido al otro lado del mostrador y la miran con gesto impaciente. La pantalla a sus espaldas ya anuncia el siguiente vuelo de JFK a Heathrow, que no sale hasta dentro de más de tres horas, y por su expresión cada vez resulta más evidente que Felicity es lo único que se interpone entre ellos y el final de su turno.

—Lo siento, señorita —dice una de ellos con un suspiro de impaciencia mal disimulado—. Lo único que podemos hacer es tratar de conseguirle un boleto para el próximo vuelo.

La rubia asiente sin entusiasmo. Ha pasado las últimas semanas deseando que esto ocurriera, aunque lo cierto es que las circunstancias que había imaginado y que le habrían impedido volar resultaban bastante más trágicas: una huelga general de líneas aéreas; una épica tormenta de granizo; una gripe gravísima o incluso paperas. Todas ellas razones perfectamente aceptables que justificarían que no acompañara a su padre al altar para casarse con una mujer a la que Felicity ni siquiera conoce.

Pero perder el avión por cuatro minutos suena demasiado ridículo, sospechoso incluso, y Felicity no está segura de que sus padres —ninguno de los dos— entiendan que no ha sido culpa suya. De hecho, mucho se teme que lo ocurrido pasará a extender esa cortísima lista de cosas sobre las que ambos parecen estar de acuerdo.

Había sido idea suya saltarse el ensayo y llegar a Londres la mañana misma de la boda. Felicity lleva más de un año sin ver a su padre y no está segura de ser capaz de sentarse en una habitación con todas las personas importantes en la vida de este —sus amigos y colegas, el pequeño mundo que se ha construido al otro lado del océano— mientras brindan por su salud y su felicidad, por el comienzo de una nueva vida. Si de ella dependiera, ni siquiera iría a la boda, pero sobre eso no ha habido negociación posible.

—Sigue siendo tu padre —no había cesado de recordarle su madre, como si se tratara de algo que ella pudiera olvidar—. Si no vas, lo lamentarás más tarde. Sé que es difícil imaginarlo cuando se tiene diecisiete años, pero créeme: ese día llegará.

Sin embargo, Felicity no está tan segura.

La auxiliar de vuelo está concentrada en el teclado de su ordenador con una intensa ferocidad, pulsando teclas mientras habla:

—Ha habido suerte —dice levantando las manos en un gesto teatral—Puedo meterla en el vuelo de las 22.25. Asiento 18 A. Ventanilla.

Felicity tiene casi miedo de preguntar, pero lo hace:

—¿A qué hora llega?

—A las 9.55 —dice la auxiliar—. Mañana por la mañana.

La rubia piensa en la delicada caligrafía de la invitación de boda impresa en una gruesa cartulina color marfil que ha estado meses en su vestidor. La ceremonia es mañana a mediodía, lo que significa que, si todo marcha como debería —el vuelo, el control de pasaportes, los taxis y el tráfico, todo coreografiado a la perfección— todavía puede llegar a tiempo. Por los pelos.

—El embarque será por esta misma puerta a partir de las 21.45 —dice la auxiliar entregándole la documentación, que está cuidadosamente ordenada dentro de una pequeña funda marrón—. Que tenga un estupendo vuelo.

Felicity camina poco a poco hacia las ventanas e inspecciona las monótonas hileras de sillas grises, la mayoría ocupadas y el resto con las costuras reventadas y dejando ver un relleno amarillo como osos de peluche desgastados por un exceso de mimos. Coloca su mochila sobre la maleta con ruedas y buscaen ella su móvil, después desplaza el dedo por los contactos hasta encontrar el teléfono de su padre. Este figura simplemente como «el profesor», una etiqueta que le adjudicó alrededor de un año y medio atrás, cuando supo que no regresaría a Connecticut y la palabra _padre_ se convirtió en un recordatorio poco grato cada vez que abría el móvil.

El corazón se le acelera cuando escucha el tono de llamada; aunque la sigue llamando con cierta frecuencia, ella probablemente no ha marcado su número más allá de unas cuantas veces. En Londres es casi medianoche y cuando su padre por fin contesta tiene la vozpesada, como cargada por el sueño o el alcohol. O tal vez por ambas cosas.

—¿Felicity?

—He perdido el vuelo —dice adoptando el tono brusco que le sale de forma natural cada vez que habla con su padre estos días, un efecto secundario del rechazo que le inspira últimamente el comportamiento de este.

—¿Qué?

Suspira y repite la frase:

—He perdido el vuelo.

Al fondo se escucha la voz de Jennifer murmurando y algo se enciende en su interior, una súbita oleada de furia. A pesar de los empalagosos correos electrónicos que esta mujer ha estado enviándole desde que su padre le propuso matrimonio —repletos de planes de boda, de fotografías de su viaje a París y de ruegos para que participe, todos terminados con un exaltado «miles de besazos y abrazos» (como si un beso y un abrazo no fueran suficiente)— hace exactamente un año y noventa y seis días que Felicity decidió odiarla y hará falta algo más que una invitación a ser dama de honor para que cambie de opinión.

—Bueno —dice su padre—. ¿Has conseguido boleto para otro?

—Sí, pero no llega hasta las diez.

—¿De la mañana?

—No, de la noche. Voy a ir en cohete.

Su padre ignora el comentario.

—Eso es demasiado tarde. Demasiado justo para la ceremonia, no me va a dar tiempo a ir a buscarte —dice, y se escucha un sonido ahogado mientras tapa el auricular para susurrar algo a Jennifer— Igual podemos enviar a la tía Marilyn a que te recoja.

—¿Quién es la tía Marilyn?

—La tía de Jennifer.

—Tengo diecisiete años —le recuerda Felicity— Me parece que soy capaz de coger un taxi hasta la iglesia.

—No sé —dice su padre— Es la primera vez que vienes a Londres…

Su voz se apaga y a continuación se aclara la garganta.

—¿Crees que a tu madre le parecerá bien?

—Mamá no va a estar —responde la joven — A ella le tocó la primera boda.

Hay silencio al otro lado de la línea.

—No pasa nada, papá. Te veo mañana en la iglesia. Con un poco de suerte no llegaré demasiado tarde.

—De acuerdo —contesta su padre con voz suave—. Tengo muchas ganas de verte.

—Sí —se limita a replicar Felicity, incapaz de decirle que ella también a él

—Hasta mañana.

Hasta que cuelga no se da cuenta de que ni siquiera le ha preguntado cómo ha ido el ensayo. El caso es que no está segura de querer saberlo.

Durante un largo instante se queda allí de pie, apretando el teléfono firmemente con la mano tratando de no pensar en todo lo que la espera al otro lado del océano. El olor a mantequilla que desprende un panecillo cercano le está empezando a dar náuseas y lo único que quiere es sentarse, pero la puerta de embarque se encuentra atestada de pasajeros procedentes de otras zonas de la terminal. Es el fin de semana del cuatro de julio y los mapas meteorológicos en las pantallas de televisión muestran un patrón circular de tormentas emborronando gran parte del Medio Oeste. La gente se ha dispersado, adueñándose de secciones de las zonas de embarque como si tuvieran intención de instalarse allí para siempre. Las maletas ocupan asientos vacíos y hay familias acampadas por las esquinas y bolsas grasientas de McDonald's repartidas por el suelo. Mientras pasa por encima de un hombre que duerme apoyado en su mochila, Felicity tiene la impresión de que el techo y las paredes se cierran a su alrededor, percibe la aglomeración de gente y tiene que hacer esfuerzos para respirar.

Cuando por fin divisa un asiento vacío se apresura a dirigirse hacia él, maniobrando con su maleta de ruedas a través de un mar de zapatos y tratando de no pensar en lo arrugado que estará su vestido lavanda cuando llegue a Londres mañana por la mañana. El plan era disponer de unas pocas horas para arreglarse en el hotel antes de la ceremonia, pero ahora tendrá que ir directamente a la iglesia. De todas sus preocupaciones en ese momento esta no es precisamente la más importante, pero de todas maneras le divierte un poco pensar en lo horrorizadas que se quedarán las amigas de Jennifer; seguro que no tener tiempo para peinarse equivale para ellas a una catástrofe.

Felicity está convencida de que arrepentimientoes una palabra demasiado suave para describir lo que siente por haber aceptado ser dama de honor, pero los incesantes correos electrónicos de Jennifer y las interminables súplicas de su padre habían terminado por hacerla ceder. Y, para colmo, su madre, contra todo pronóstico, se había mostrado partidaria de la idea.

—Ya sé que ahora mismo no es tu persona preferida —le había dicho— Desde luego tampoco es la mía. Pero piensa que algún día, cuando estés hojeando el álbum de fotos de la boda, tal vez con tus hijos, puede que te arrepientas de no haber participado.

Felicity no cree que algo así vaya a ocurrir, pero como da la impresión de que a todo el mundo le parece una buena idea, decide que lo más fácil es complacerlos, incluso si ello implica pasar por la incomodidad de la laca de pelo, los tacones altos y la inevitable sesión de fotos después de la ceremonia. Cuando el resto del comité organizador de la boda —una colección de amigas de Jennifer de treinta y tantos años— se enteraron de que se unía a ellas una adolescente americana, la habían añadido con una lluvia de signos de exclamación a la cadena de correos electrónicos que se intercambiaban. Y aunque no conocía a Jennifer y había pasado el último año y medio cuidándose mucho de hacerlo, ahora sabía todas las preferencias de aquella mujer en cuestiones diversas pero relacionadas todas ellas con la boda. Temas tan importantes como las ventajas y desventajas de las sandalias frente al zapato cerrado, si incluir o no el falso jazmín en los arreglos florales y, lo peor y más doloroso de todo, sus gustos en ropa interior para la despedida de soltera o, como ellas la llamaban, la noche de las chicas. Felicity sabía que algunas de esas mujeres eran compañeras de Jennifer en la galería de arte de la Universidad de Oxford, pero se preguntaba de dónde sacarían tiempo para trabajar. Se suponía que debía reunirse con ellas en el hotel a la mañana siguiente, pero ahora todo indicaba que tendrían que subirse las cremalleras de los vestidos, pintarse la raya de los ojos y rizarse el pelo sin ella.

Por la ventana el cielo se ve ahora rosa oscuro y las luces de las pistas de despegue y aterrizaje empiezan a parpadear. Felicity mira su reflejo en el cristal, pelo rubio, ojos grandes, aspecto cansado y desaliñado, como si hubiera hecho ya el viaje. Se desliza en una silla entre un hombre mayor que se abanica tan fuerte con el periódico que Felicity teme que este salga volando y una mujer de mediana edad con un jersey en el que hay bordado un gato, que teje algo que de momento podría ser cualquier cosa.

Tres horas más _,_ piensa abrazando su mochila, y entonces se da cuenta de que no tiene sentido contar los minutos que faltan para algo que no quieres que llegue; sería más preciso decir: dos días. Dos días más y estará de vuelta en casa. Dos días más y podrá hacer como que nada de esto ha ocurrido. Dos días más y habrá sobrevivido al fin de semana que lleva temiendo lo que ahora le parecen años.

Acomoda la mochila en el regazo y se da cuenta, un segundo demasiado tarde, de que no ha cerrado la cremallera del todo, y unas cuantas cosas se caen al suelo. Primero se agacha para coger el brillo de labios y después las revistas de cotilleos, pero cuando se dispone a hacer lo mismo con el libro negro y pesado que le regaló su padre, el chico sentado al otro lado del pasillo se le adelanta.

Echa un vistazo rápido a la cubierta antes de devolvérselo y Felicity ve en sus ojos un destello de reconocimiento. Le lleva un segundo comprender que el chico debe de pensar de ella que es una de esas personas que leen a Dickens en los aeropuertos, y a punto está de sacarle de su error; de hecho tiene este libro desde hace años y jamás lo ha abierto. Pero en lugar de ello esboza una sonrisa cómplice y a continuación se vuelve con determinación hacia la ventana, no sea que el chico tenga intención de entablar conversación.

Y es que ella ahora mismo no tiene ganas de hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con un chico tan guapo como ese. En realidad le gustaría estar en otra parte. El día que tiene por delante es como una criatura viva que respira, y avanza hacia ella a una velocidad alarmante y, que tarde o temprano, terminará por devorarla. El miedo que le inspira la idea de subirse al avión —por no hablar de llegar a Londres— es algo físico; la impulsa a revolverse en su asiento, a mover las piernas y a agitar los dedos de los pies como si tuviera calambres.

El hombre sentado junto a ella se suena ruidosamente y de nuevo abre el periódico con un gesto brusco. Felicity reza porque no le toque sentarse con él en el avión. Siete horas es mucho tiempo, una porción demasiado grande de un día para dejarla al azar. A nadie se le ocurriría hacer un viaje en auto con alguien a quien no conoce y, sin embargo, ¿cuántas veces ha viajado ella a Chicago, a Denver o a California sentada junto a un completo desconocido, codo contra codo, costado contra costado, sobrevolando juntos el país a gran velocidad? Eso es lo que tiene viajar en avión. Puedes pasarte horas hablando con una persona y no llegar a conocer su nombre, compartir con ella tus secretos más íntimos y no volver a verla nunca más.

Cuando el hombre estira el cuello para leer un artículo su brazo roza el de Felicity y esta se pone de pie con brusquedad, pasándose la mochila al hombro izquierdo. A su alrededor la zona de embarque sigue atiborrada y mira con desesperación hacia las ventanas, deseando estar fuera ahora mismo. No está segura de ser capaz de seguir allí sentada tres horas más, pero la idea de arrastrar la maleta entre toda aquella multitud se le antoja un obstáculo insuperable. La acerca hacia su asiento, ahora vacío, para que parezca que está reservado y después se vuelve hacia la mujer con el jersey.

—¿Le importaría vigilar mi maleta un minuto? —le pregunta, y la mujer deja de mover sus agujas de tejer y la mira con desaprobación.

—Se supone que eso no se puede hacer —dice en tono crítico.

—Sería solo durante un minuto o dos —explica Felicity, pero la mujer se limita a negar ligeramente con la cabeza, como si no soportara la idea de participar en lo que vaya a ocurrir a continuación.

—Yo te la vigilo —dice el chico al otro lado del pasillo y Felicity le mira —le mira bien— por primera vez. Lleva el pelo rubioun poco demasiado largo y tiene unas migas pegadas a la parte delantera de la camiseta, pero hay algo en él que le resulta atractivo. Tal vez sea la manera en que tuerce la boca mientras intenta mantener la sonrisa. Pero su corazón le da un vuelco cuando el chico la mira y después hace lo mismo con la mujer, que tiene los labios cerrados en un gesto de desaprobación.

—Va contra la ley —dice la mujer entre dientes, mirando en dirección a dos corpulentos guardias de seguridad a la entrada de la zona de restaurantes. Felicity vuelve la vista hacia el chico, que le dedica una sonrisa comprensiva.

—No te preocupes —dice—. Me la llevo. Gracias de todas maneras.

Empieza a recogersus cosas colocándose el libro debajo de un brazo y pasándose la mochila al hombro contrario. La mujer se limita a retirar un poco los pies mientras la joven pasa a su lado tirando de la maleta. Cuando llega al final de la zona de espera la alfombra de color indefinido da paso al linóleo del pasillo, y su maleta se atasca en la tira de caucho que separa ambas áreas. Se balancea apoyándose en una rueda y después en la otra, y mientras Felicity se esfuerza por enderezarla, el libro se le resbala de debajo del brazo. Cuando se inclina para recogerlo, se le cae la sudadera al suelo.

 _No me lo puedo creer,_ piensa, soplando para apartar un mechón de pelo de su frente. Pero para cuando ha recogido todas sus cosas y se dispone a tomar de nuevo la maleta, esta ha desaparecido. Al darse la vuelta descubre asombrada al chico de pie junto a ella con una mochila colgada del hombro. Felicity baja la vista y comprueba que ha cogido su maleta.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunta parpadeando de asombro.

—Me pareció que necesitabas ayuda.

Ella se queda mirándole.

—Y de esta manera es todo legal —añade el chico con una sonrisa.

Felicity arquea las cejas y el chico se endereza ligeramente, ahora parece menos seguro de sí mismo. A la rubia se le ocurre que tal vez quiera robarle la maleta, pero, si es así, no sería un atraco demasiado bien planeado; dentro hay poco más que un par de zapatos y un vestido. Y estará encantada de perderlos de vista.

Se queda allí de pie unos instantes, preguntándose qué es lo que ha hecho para terminar con su propio mayordomo portaequipajes. Pero el número de gente a su alrededor no para de crecer, le pesa la mochila y los ojos del chico buscan los suyos con una expresión que tiene mucho de desvalida, como si lo último que necesitara ahora mismo fuera que le dejaran solo. Y eso es algo que Felicity comprende muy bien, así que, transcurrido un momento, asiente con la cabeza.

Entonces el chico levanta un poco la maleta para apoyarla sobre las ruedas y ambos echan a andar.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Arrow ni esta historia me pertenecen.


	3. 2

**IIIIIIIIIII**

2

 _19:12 Hora de_ _Connecticut_ _(Estados Unidos)_

 _00:12 Hora de Londres_

Por los altavoces están llamando a un pasajero que al parecer no está en su avión y Felicity no puede evitar pensar: _¿Y si no me subo al avión?_ Pero, como si le leyera los pensamientos, el chico delante de ella vuelve la vista para asegurarse de que sigue allí y entonces se da cuenta de lo afortunada que es de tener compañía, por inesperada que sea, precisamente hoy.

Dejan atrás una hilera de ventanales que dan a las pistas, donde los aviones están alineados como carrozas en un desfile, y Felicity nota cómo se le acelera el corazón al darse cuenta de que pronto tendrá que subirse a uno de ellos. De todos los espacios cerrados, los interminables recovecos y rincones posibles que existen en el mundo, no hay nada que la haga temblar tanto como la visión de un avión.

La experimentó por primera vez solo un año atrás, esta sensación de vértigo, este ataque de pánico que le produce taquicardia y le revuelve el estómago. En el cuarto de baño de un hotel en Aspen, mientras fuera caía una nieve espesa y abundante y al otro lado de la puerta su padre hablaba por teléfono, tuvo la sensación repentina de que las paredes se estrechaban, avanzando hacia ella centímetro a centímetro, con la inexorabilidad constante de un glaciar. Permaneció quieta tratando de controlar la respiración, mientras los latidos de su corazón resonaban en sus tímpanos con tal fuerza que casi ahogaban el sonido de la voz apagada de su padre al otro lado de la pared.

—Sí —estaba diciendo— y se espera que caigan otros quince centímetros esta noche, así que mañana estará perfecto.

Llevaban dos días enteros en Aspen esforzándose por simular que estas vacaciones de Semana Santa eran como las de todos los años. Se despertaban temprano por la mañana para subir a la montaña antes de que se llenaran las pistas, después se sentaban en silencio con sus tazas de chocolate en el refugio y por la noche se entretenían con juegos de mesa delante de la chimenea. Pero lo cierto era que ponían tanto empeño en no mencionar la ausencia de la madre que ninguno de los dos podía pensar en otra cosa.

Además, Felicity no es tonta. Uno no se marcha a Oxford para pasar un semestre dando clases de poesía y una vez allí de repente decide que quiere el divorcio sin alegar una razón válida. Y aunque su madre no había dicho una palabra al respecto —de hecho se había vuelto muda en todo lo referido a su padre— sabía que esa razón tenía que ser otra mujer.

Había planeado plantarle cara durante el viaje de esquí, bajar del avión y, blandiendo un dedo acusador, exigir que le explicara por qué no volvía a casa. Pero cuando llegó a la zona de recogida de equipajes y lo vio esperándola lo encontró del todo cambiado, con una barba rojiza que desentonaba con su pelo castaño y una sonrisa tan ancha que hasta se le veían los empastes de los dientes. Solo habían pasado seis meses, pero en aquel tiempo su padre se había convertido en casi un desconocido, y hasta que no se inclinó para abrazarla no le reconoció, con su aroma a tabaco y a loción de afeitar, su voz resonando grave en los oídos mientras le decía cuánto la había echado de menos. Y, por alguna razón, aquello no había hecho más que empeorar las cosas. En ocasiones lo que más daño nos hace no son los cambios, sino la bofetada de la familiaridad.

Así que Felicity se amilanó y en lugar de lo planeado pasó aquellos dos primeros días observando y esperando, tratando de leer las líneas del rostro de su padre como si fueran un mapa en busca de pistas que explicaran por qué su pequeña familia se había ido al traste de manera tan abrupta. Cuando se marchó a Inglaterra el invierno pasado, al principio todos habían estado encantados. Hasta entonces su padre había sido profesor en una universidad pequeña de mediano prestigio en Connecticut, así que la idea de una beca de investigación en Oxford—que cuenta con uno de los mejores departamentos de literatura del mundo—resultaba irresistible. Pero Felicity estaba entonces a punto de empezar su segundo año en el instituto y su madre no podía abandonar su pequeño negocio de papel pintado durante cuatro meses enteros, de manera que se decidió que ellas se quedarían hasta Navidad, después se reunirían con él en Inglaterra para pasar un par de semanas haciendo turismo y a continuación regresarían todos juntos a casa.

Pero eso, claro, nunca ocurrió.

En su momento, su madre se limitó a anunciar que había habido un cambio de planes, que pasarían las Navidades en Maine, en casa de los abuelos de Felicity. Ella estaba casi segura de que su padre estaría allí esperándolas, para darle una sorpresa cuando llegaran, pero en Nochebuena solo estaban la abuela y el abuelo y, eso sí, había regalos en cantidades suficientes para dejar claro que todos estaban intentando compensar la ausencia de otra cosa.

Durante días antes de aquello Felicity había oído las conversaciones telefónicas llenas de tensión entre sus padres y había escuchado a su madre llorar a través de los conductos de ventilación de la vieja casa, y hasta que volvieron en auto de Maine su madre le comunicó que su padre y ella se estaban separando y que él se quedaría otro trimestre en Oxford.

—En un principio es solo una separación —dijo apartando la vista de la carretera en dirección a Felicity, que se había quedado muda, intentando asimilarlas novedades una a una. Primero: _mis padres se van a divorciar_ , y segundo: _mi padre no va a volver._

—Ya han puesto un océano por medio —dijo en voz baja—. ¿Cuánto más se van a separar?

—Quiero decir legalmente —contestó su madre con un suspiro—. Nos vamos a separar legalmente.

—Pero ¿no deberían verse antes? antes de tomar una decisión así

—Cariño —dijo su madre apartando una mano del volante para acariciar brevemente la rodilla de la joven— Creo que eso ya está decidido.

Y así, solo dos meses más tarde, Felicity se encontraba en el cuarto de baño del hotel de Aspen, con el cepillo de dientes en la mano y escuchando la voz de su padre proveniente de la habitación contigua. Solo un instante antes había estado segura de que era su madre llamando para comprobar que estaban bien y el corazón le había saltado de alegría. Pero entonces había escuchado a su padre pronunciar un nombre —Jennifer— antes de bajar de nuevo la voz.

—No, no pasa nada —había dicho— Está en el excusado.

De repente Felicity sintió frío en todo el cuerpo y se preguntó cuándo se había convertido su padre en uno de esos hombres que llaman «excusado» al cuarto de baño, que hablan en voz baja por teléfono con mujeres extranjeras desde habitaciones de hoteles, que se llevan a su hija a esquiar como si eso significara algo, como si estuvieran cumpliendo una promesa, y después regresan a su nueva vida como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Dio otro paso en dirección a la puerta mientras notaba el frío de las baldosas en los pies desnudos

—Ya lo sé —decía ahora su padre con voz queda— Yo también te echo de menos, cariño.

 _Claro que sí_ —pensó la rubia cerrando los ojos— _Claro que sí._

No le servía de consuelo saber que tenía razón; ¿cuándo le había servido eso de algo? Empezó a notar cómo una minúscula semilla de rencor germinaba en su interior. Era como el hueso de un melocotón, algo pequeño, duro y mezquino, una amargura que, estaba convencida, no desaparecería jamás.

Se separó de la puerta mientras notaba cómo se le cerraba la garganta y se le hinchaba el tórax. En el espejo vio sus mejillas cubiertas de rubor y los ojos vidriosos por el calor de la pequeña estancia. Se agarró con los dedos a los bordes del lavabo mirando cómo se volvían blancos sus nudillos y obligándose a esperar hasta que su padre colgara el teléfono.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó su padre cuando por fin salió del cuarto de baño y sin decir una palabra se desplomó sobre una de las camas— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —se limitó a contestar Felicity.

Pero al día siguiente le ocurrió de nuevo.

Mientras bajaban al vestíbulo en el ascensor por la mañana, enfundados ya en varias capas de ropa de esquiar, hubo una brusca sacudida y después el aparato se detuvo en seco. Estaban solos y se intercambiaron una mirada de incomprensión antes de que su padre se encogiera de hombros y pulsara el botón de emergencia.

—Estúpido elevador.

Felicity le miró furiosa.

—Querrás decir estúpido _ascensor._

—¿Qué?

—Nada —masculló entre dientes y a continuación empezó a pulsar botones, que se iban encendiendo conforme el pánico se adueñaba de ella.

—No creo que eso sirva de nada… —empezó a decir su padre, pero se calló cuando se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal—. ¿Estás bien?

La joven tiró del cuello de su anorak y lo desabrochó.

—No —contestó mientras el corazón le latía desbocado— Bueno, sí. No lo sé. Necesito salir de aquí.

—Enseguida vendrá alguien —dijo su padre— Hasta entonces no podemos hacer…

—No. _Ahora,_ papá —replicó Felicity ligeramente histérica. Era la primera vez que le llamaba papá desde que estaban en Aspen; hasta ese momento había evitado llamarle así.

Su padre recorrió el diminuto ascensor con la vista.

—¿Estás teniendo un ataque de pánico? —le preguntó y él mismo tenía cierta expresión aterrorizada— ¿Te ha pasado antes? ¿Sabe tu madre…?

Ella negó con la cabeza. No estaba segura de lo que le estaba pasando; solo sabía que necesitaba salir de allí _ya._

—Eh —dijo su padre mientras la agarraba por los hombros y la obligaba a mirarle a los ojos— Alguien vendrá enseguida. ¿Vale? Tú mírame. No pienses en dónde estamos.

—Vale —contestó Felicity apretando los dientes.

—Vale —repitió su padre—Piensa en otro sitio, en algún lugar con espacios abiertos.

Felicity trató de frenar la vorágine de sus pensamientos y forzar algún recuerdo, pero su cerebro se negaba a colaborar. Le escocía la cara por el calor y le resultaba difícil concentrarse.

—Imagina que estás en la playa —dijo su padre—. ¡O el cielo! Piensa en el cielo, ¿de acuerdo? Piensa en lo grande que es, tanto, que es imposible ver dónde termina.

Felicity entrecerró los ojos y se obligó a imaginarlo, ese azul impreciso e interminable salpicado solo por alguna nube aquí y allá. Su profundidad, su magnitud… era tan enorme que no se sabía dónde acababa. Los latidos de su corazón se desaceleraron, empezó a respirar con normalidad y pudo aflojar los sudorosos puños. Cuando abrió los ojos, su padre la observaba con los suyos abiertos de par en par y llenos de preocupación. Permanecieron así durante lo que pareció una eternidad y la joven se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que miraba a su padre a la cara desde que estaban en Aspen.

Transcurridos unos segundos, el ascensor se puso de nuevo en marcha con un respingo y Felicity respiró aliviada. Hicieron el resto del recorrido en silencio, ambos algo conmocionados, ambos deseosos de salir al exterior y caminar bajo la inmensa franja de cielo del este.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Ahora, en mitad de la abarrotada terminal, Felicity aparta la vista de las ventanas, de los aviones desplegados por las pistas de despegue como las aspas de un ventilador, como juguetes de cuerda. El corazón se le encoge de nuevo; pensar en el cielo funciona salvo cuando estás suspendida en el aire a nueve mil metros de altura y la única forma de salir es cayendo en picado.

Cuando se da la vuelta comprueba que el chico está esperándola, con la mano todavía sujetando el asa de su maleta. Sonríe cuando ella llega a su lado y después echa a andar con grandes zancadas por el pasillo lleno de gente mientras ella se esfuerza por no quedarse atrás. Tan concentrada está en seguir su camisa azul que, cuando se detiene, casi le atropella. Le saca al menos 10 centímetros y para hablarle tiene que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Ni siquiera te he preguntado dónde vas.

—A Londres —contesta Felicity, y él se ríe.

—Quería decir ahora mismo. ¿Dónde quieres ir?

—Ah —contesta ella frotándose la frente—. No lo sé, la verdad. ¿A comer algo, quizá? Lo que no quería era quedarme allí sentada para siempre.

Eso no es del todo cierto; quería ir al cuarto de baño, pero no se atreve a decírselo. La idea de aquel chico esperándola educadamente junto a la puerta mientras ella hace la cola para el lavabo es más de lo que es capaz de soportar.

—Vale —dice el chico bajando la vista hacia ella mientras el pelo le cae sobre la frente. Cuando sonríe, Felicity repara en que le sale un hoyuelo solo en una mejilla y hay algo en esta asimetría que le resulta irresistible—. Entonces, ¿adónde?

Felicity se pone de puntillas y gira sobre sí misma para hacerse una idea de los sitios que hay para comer, una desoladora colección de puestos de pizza y hamburguesas. No está segura de si el chico irá con ella, y esta posibilidad la pone bastante nerviosa; nota su presencia, esperando, y se le tensa todo el cuerpo mientras intenta pensar en cuál de los restaurantes serán menores sus posibilidades de terminar con la cara manchada de comida, en caso de que él decida acompañarla.

Después de lo que parece una eternidad, señala hacia una bocadillería a unas pocas puertas de embarque de distancia, y el chico, obediente, se dirige hacia allí arrastrando la maleta roja de la rubia. Cuando llegan, se acomoda su bolsa al hombro y echa un vistazo a la carta.

—Buena idea —dice—. Seguro que la comida del avión es una porquería.

—¿Adónde viajas? —pregunta Felicity mientras se ponen a la cola para pedir.

—También a Londres.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué asiento tienes?

El chico se mete la mano en el bolsillo trasero de los jeans y saca la tarjeta de embarque, doblada en dos y con una esquina cortada.

—18 C.

—Yo tengo el 18 A —dice Felicity. Y a continuación sonríe.

—Por poco.

Felicity hace un gesto con la cabeza hacia la funda de traje que el chico lleva apoyada sobre el hombro mientras sujeta la percha con un dedo.

—¿Vas a una boda?

El chico duda un instante y después asiente a medias levantando un poco la barbilla.

—Yo también —dice ella— ¿Te imaginas que fuéramos a la misma?

—No es muy probable —dice él con una mirada extraña y de inmediato Felicity tiene la impresión de haber dicho una tontería. Claro que no es la misma boda. Ojalá el chico no piense que es una tonta que cree que Londres es una ciudad de provincias donde todo el mundo se conoce. Ella nunca ha salido deEstados Unidos, pero ha visto el suficiente mundo como para saber que Londres es enorme; según su limitada experiencia, lo bastante grande como para perder de vista a alguien por completo.

El chico da la impresión de añadir algo, pero en lugar de ello se gira y señala la carta.

—¿Ya sabes lo que quieres?

 _¿Que si sé lo que quiero?,_ piensa Felicity

 _Quiero irme a casa._

 _Quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes._

 _Quiero ir a cualquier parte que no sea la boda de mi padre._

 _Quiero estar en cualquier otro sitio que no sea este aeropuerto._

 _Quiero saber cómo te llamas._

Transcurrido un momento levanta la vista y le mira.

—Todavía no —contesta— Me lo estoy pensando.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Arrow ni esta historia me pertenecen.


	4. 3

**IIIIIIIIIII**

3

 _19:32 Hora de Estados Unidos_

 _00:32 Hora de Londres_

A pesar de haber pedido el sándwich de pavo sin mayonesa, Felicity ve la salsa blanca asomándose entre la corteza mientras lleva su bandeja hasta una mesa vacía y se le revuelve el estómago. No sabe qué será peor, el sufrimiento de comérsela o parecer una idiota quitándola del pan, pero se decide por lo segundo e ignora las cejas arqueadas del chico mientras disecciona su comida con el mismo cuidado que si se tratara de un experimento de laboratorio. Arruga la nariz mientras aparta la lechuga y el tomate y limpia cada trozo de los grumos blancos.

—Un trabajo de precisión —dice el chico con la boca llena de rosbif y ella asiente con naturalidad.

—Me da miedo la mayonesa, así que con los años me he convertido en una experta.

—¿Te da miedo la mayonesa?

Felicity asiente de nuevo.

—Está entre mis tres o cuatro principales fobias.

—¿Cuáles son las otras? —pregunta el chico con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué puede haber peor que la mayonesa?

—Los dentistas —empieza a enumerar la rubia— Las arañas. Los hornos.

—¿Los hornos? Supongo que no te gusta demasiado cocinar, entonces.

—Y los espacios pequeños —continúa Felicity en voz más baja.

El chico ladea la cabeza.

—Y entonces, cuando estás en un avión ¿qué haces?

Felicity encoge los hombros.

—Aprieto los dientes y confío en que todo salga bien.

—No está mal como táctica —dice el chico riendo—. ¿Y te funciona?

Ella no tiene respuesta para esta pregunta y la asalta una breve sensación de pánico. Es peor casi cuando se ha olvidado del miedo, porque siempre vuelve con fuerzas renovadas, como una suerte de bumerán enloquecido.

—Bueno —dice el chico apoyando los codos sobre la mesa—. La claustrofobia es una tontería comparada con la mayonesafobia, y me parece que esa la tienes controlada.

Hace un gesto con la cabeza en dirección al cuchillo que sostiene Felicity cubierto de mayonesa y migas de pan. La rubia sonríe agradecida.

Mientras comen, dirigen la vista sin querer hacia el televisor situado en una esquina de la cafetería que retransmite sin parar información meteorológica. Felicity trata de concentrarse en su comida, pero no puede evitar mirar de reojo al chico de vez en cuando, y cada vez que lo hace nota unas cosquillas en el estómago que no tienen nada que ver con la mayonesa que queda todavía en su sándwich.

En toda su vida solo ha tenido un novio, Cooper Seldon: atlético, nada complicado y de lo más aburrido. Estuvieron saliendo durante gran parte del año anterior —para ambos el penúltimo en el instituto— y aunque le encantaba verle jugar al fútbol (la manera en que la saludaba con la mano desde la línea de banda), le resultaba agradable encontrárselo en los pasillos del instituto (la manera en que la levantaba del suelo al abrazarla) y cuando la dejó tan solo cuatro meses atrás había llorado delante de cada una de sus amigas, esa breve relación ahora le parece la mayor equivocación de su vida.

Le parece imposible que le gustara alguien como Cooper cuando existen chicos en el mundo como este, alto y confiado, con el pelo revuelto, unos ojos verdes impresionantes y una mancha de mostaza en la barbilla, esa pequeña imperfección que, de alguna manera, hace que el conjunto funcione.

¿Es posible que uno no sepa quién es su tipo —o ni siquiera si se tiene un tipo— y de repente descubrirlo?

Felicity retuerce su servilleta debajo de la mesa. Acaba de darse cuenta de que interiormente siempre se refiere al chico como «el inglés», así que se inclina sobre la mesa, la limpia de restos de migas de los sándwiches y le pregunta su nombre.

—Ah, claro —dice él parpadeando—. Se supone que deberíamos haber empezado por ahí. Me llamo Oliver.

—¿Como Oliver Twist?

—Vaya —dice el chico con una sonrisa—. Y luego dicen que los americanos son unos incultos.

Felicity le mira con los ojos entrecerrados simulando enfado.

—Ja, ja. Muy divertido.

—¿Y tú?

—Felicity.

—Felicity —repite el chico asintiendo con la cabeza—. Es bonito.

Ella sabe que solo está hablando de su nombre pero, inexplicablemente, se siente halagada. Tal vez sea el acento, o la manera en que la mira, tan interesado ahora mismo, pero hay algo en este chico que hace que el corazón le palpite como cuando se lleva una sorpresa inesperada. E imagina que eso será precisamente: lo inesperado que es todo. Ha invertido tantas energías en temer este viaje que no estaba preparada para la posibilidad de que algo bueno, algo inesperado, saliera de él.

—¿No te vas a comer el pepinillo? —le pregunta Oliver inclinándose hacia ella. Felicity niega con la cabeza y le acerca el plato. Se lo come en dos bocados y vuelve a recostarse en su asiento.

—¿Has estado alguna vez en Londres?

—Jamás —contesta la rubia quizá con demasiada energía.

Oliver se ríe.

—No está tan mal.

—Estoy segura de que no —dice Felicity mordiéndose el labio—. ¿Tú vives allí?

—Crecí allí.

—¿Y ahora dónde vives?

—Supongo que en Connecticut —dice—. Estoy en Yale.

Felicity es incapaz de disimular su asombro.

—¿En serio?

—¿Por qué? ¿No tengo pinta de estudiar en Yale?

—Qué va, no es eso. Es que está tan cerca…

—¿De qué?

No quería haber dicho eso, y ahora nota que se está poniendo colorada.

—De donde yo vivo —dice. Y enseguida añade—: Es que con tu look, supuse que…

—¿Que era un don juan que se vive la vida en fiestas en Londres?

Felicity se apresura a negar con la cabeza. Está completamente ruborizada, y el chico se ríe.

—Te estoy tomando el pelo —dice—. Acabo de terminar mi primer año enYale.

—¿Y cómo es que no has vuelto a casa para pasar las vacaciones?

—Me gusta estar aquí —contesta encogiendo los hombros—. Y además me han dado una beca de investigación para el verano, así que tengo que quedarme.

—¿Qué clase de investigación?

—Estoy haciendo un estudio sobre el proceso de fermentación de la mayonesa.

—¡Venga ya! —dice Felicity riendo y Oliver frunce el ceño.

—Te lo digo en serio. Es un trabajo muy importante. ¿Sabías que el veinticuatro por ciento de la mayonesa que se hace contiene helado de vainilla?

—Desde luego, parece importante —dice Felicity—. Pero ahora en serio: ¿qué estás estudiando?

Un hombre golpea con fuerza el respaldo de la silla de Felicity al pasar y sigue su camino sin pedir disculpas. Oliver sonríe.

—Estoy estudiando los patrones de congestión en los aeropuertos de Estados Unidos.

—Estás loco —dice Felicity negando con la cabeza—. Pero no me importaría que pudieras hacer algo por evitar estas aglomeraciones. Odio los aeropuertos.

—¿En serio? —pregunta Oliver—. A mí me encantan.

Por un momento está convencida de que le está tomando el pelo, pero entonces se da cuenta de que habla en serio.

—Me gusta eso de no estar ni aquí ni allá. Y también saber que no tienes ningún otro lugar donde estar mientras esperas. Estás como… suspendido en el tiempo.

—Sí, eso está bien, supongo —dice Felicity jugueteando con el anillo de su lata de refresco—. Si no fuera por las multitudes.

Oliver se gira y mira a su alrededor.

—No siempre hay tanta gente como hoy.

—Tal y como yo lo veo, sí.

Felicity mira hacia las pantallas que anuncian las salidas y llegadas, donde parpadean muchas letras verdes indicando retrasos o vuelos cancelados.

—Todavía nos queda un rato —dice Oliver y Felicity suspira.

—Ya lo sé, pero yo ya he perdido un vuelo, así que para mí esto es solo un aplazamiento de lo inevitable.

—¿Tenías que haber cogido el vuelo anterior?

Ella asiente.

—¿A qué hora es la boda?

—A mediodía.

Oliver hace una mueca.

—Lo tienes complicado.

—Eso me han dicho. ¿A qué hora es la tuya?

Oliver baja la vista.

—Tengo que estar en la iglesia a las dos.

—Entonces no tienes problema.

—No —dice Oliver—. Supongo que no.

Permanecen sentados en silencio, ambos mirando la mesa, hasta que del bolsillo de Oliver sale el sonido ahogado de un teléfono llamando. Lo saca y lo mira con intensidad mientras sigue sonando, hasta que por fin parece decidirse y se pone de pie con brusquedad.

—Tengo que cogerlo —le dice a Felicity alejándose de la mesa—. Perdona.

La rubia le hace un gesto con la mano.

—No pasa nada. Vete.

Le mira alejarse, abriéndose camino en el atestado vestíbulo con el teléfono pegado a la oreja. Lleva la cabeza gacha, todo él tiene cierto aspecto encorvado, la curva de los hombros, la inclinación del cuello, que ahora le da un aspecto distinto, como si fuera una versión menos intensa del Oliver con el que ha estado hablando. Se le ocurre que la llamada puede muy bien ser de una estudiante guapa y listísima de Yale, de esas que llevan gafas y chaquetón de marinero a la última moda y que nunca sería tan desorganizada como para perder un vuelo por cuatro minutos.

Le sorprende la fuerza con que descarta este pensamiento.

Baja la vista y mira su propio teléfono y se da cuenta de que seguramente debería llamar a su madre y contarle lo del cambio de horario. Pero siente un hormigueo en el estómago al recordar la manera en que se han despedido, el silencio glacial durante el trayecto al aeropuerto y después sus imperdonables palabras en la puerta de la zona de embarque. Sabe que tiene la mala costumbre de soltar lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza —su padre solía bromear diciendo que había nacido sin filtro—, pero ¿podía alguien esperar que se comportara de un modo racional el día que llevaba meses temiendo?

Se había levantado por la mañana completamente tensa, con dolor de cuello y de hombros y un martilleo persistente en la parte posterior de la cabeza. No era solo la boda, o el hecho de que muy pronto tendría que conocer a Jennifer, después de dedicar tantas energías a hacer como si no existiera; era que este fin de semana marcaría el fin oficial de su familia.

Felicity es consciente de que esto no es una película de Disney. Sus padres no van a volver a vivir juntos. Y lo cierto es que tampoco quiere que lo hagan. Es evidente que su padre es feliz y, en gran medida, su madre parece serlo también.

Ya lleva más de un año saliendo con el dentista de ambas, Harrison Doyle. Pero incluso con todo eso, la boda pondrá un punto final a una frase que se suponía que no tenía que terminar aún, y Felicity no está segura de querer asistir a ese momento.

Aunque también es cierto que no tenía elección.

—Sigue siendo tu padre —le decía su madre todo el tiempo—. Es obvio que no es perfecto, pero para él es importante que estés allí. Y es solo un día. Tampoco te está pidiendo tanto.

Pero Felicity tenía la impresión de que así era, de que todo lo que hacía su padre era pedirle cosas: que le perdonara, que pasara más tiempo con él, que le diera una oportunidad a Jennifer. Pedía, pedía y pedía y no le daba nada a cambio. Ella sentía deseos de coger a su madre por los hombros y hacerla entrar en razón. Su padre había traicionado su confianza, le había roto el corazón a su madre, había destrozado la familia. Y ahora iba a casarse con esta mujer, como si todo lo demás careciera de importancia. Como si fuera más fácil empezar de cero que reconstruir lo que había antes. Pero su madre siempre insistía en que estaban mejor así. Los tres.

—Ya sé que resulta difícil de creer —le había dicho, mostrándose irritantemente razonable ante la situación—. Pero al final ha sido para bien. De verdad. Lo entenderás cuando seas mayor.

Pero Felicity está convencida de entenderlo ya y sospecha que su madre no es todavía del todo consciente del alcance de lo ocurrido. Siempre hay un lapso de tiempo entre la picadura y la quemazón, entre el dolor y la conciencia del mismo. Durante aquellas primeras semanas después de Navidad, Felicity permanecía despierta por las noches y escuchaba a su madre llorar. Durante unos cuantos días esta se había negado a hablar de su padre; después, de repente, no hablaba de otra cosa, y así como una veleta hasta que un día, unas seis semanas más tarde, pareció recuperarse, de repente y como quien no quiere la cosa, irradiando una serena aceptación que aún hoy asombra a Felicity.

Pero las cicatrices siguen allí. Harrison le ha pedido tres veces matrimonio a su madre, cada vez con un alarde de imaginación mayor —un picnic romántico, un anillo en la copa de champán y, por último, contratando a un cuarteto de cuerda para que tocara en el parque—, pero ella ha dicho que no todas las veces, y Felicity está convencida de que todavía no se ha recuperado de lo ocurrido con su padre. Uno no sobrevive a una ruptura como esa sin cicatrices.

Así que esta mañana, consciente de que un viaje en avión es lo único que la separa de la fuente de todos sus problemas, Felicity se ha levantado de un humor de perros. Si las cosas hubieran salido según lo planeado, probablemente todo habría quedado en unos cuantos comentarios sarcásticos y algún que otro refunfuño de camino al aeropuerto. Pero primero se había encontrado con un mensaje de Jennifer recordándole a qué hora debía estar en el hotel para arreglarse y su entrecortado acento británico le había puesto los nervios de punta y le había amargado el resto del día. Luego, cómo no, la cremallera de la maleta se había negado a cerrarse, a su madre no le habían gustado los pendientes que había elegido para la boda y después le había preguntado ochenta y cinco veces si llevaba el pasaporte. La tostada se le había quemado, se había manchado de mermelada el jersey y cuando cogió el auto para ir a la farmacia a comprar una botella pequeña de champú había empezado a llover, uno de los limpiaparabrisas se había roto y había terminado esperando en una gasolinera durante casi cuarenta y cinco minutos detrás de un tipo que no sabía comprobar los niveles de aceite de su propio vehículo. Y durante todo el tiempo el reloj seguía avanzando inexorable hacia la hora en que tenían que salir para el aeropuerto. Así que cuando entró por la puerta de casa y soltó las llaves en la mesa de la cocina no estaba de humor para que su madre le preguntara por enésima vez si llevaba el pasaporte.

—Sí —le había espetado con brusquedad—. Lo llevo.

—Solo estaba preguntando —había dicho su madre arqueando las cejas con expresión inocente mientras Felicity la miraba con ganas de discutir.

—Y ya de paso, ¿no quieres acompañarme hasta el avión?

—¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?

—O tal vez deberías venir conmigo a Londres para asegurarte de que no cambio de idea.

La voz de su madre sonó con un tono de advertencia:

—Felicity…

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué yo soy la única que tiene que ver cómo se casa con esa mujer. No entiendo por qué tengo que ir, y encima sola.

Su madre había fruncido los labios en esa expresión suya que delataba decepción, pero para entonces a Felicity no le importaba ya nada.

Más tarde habían ido en el auto hasta el aeropuerto sin dirigirse la palabra, una repetición de la discusión que llevaban semanas manteniendo. Y para cuando llegaron a la zona de salidas Felicity notaba un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, una suerte de energía nerviosa. Cuando su madre apagó el motor ninguna de las dos hizo ademán de salir del vehículo.

—Todo va a salir bien —había dicho su madre con voz queda transcurrido un momento—. Ya lo verás.

Felicity se había girado para mirarla.

—Se va a casar, mamá. ¿Cómo puedes decir que todo va a salir bien?

—Solo digo que me parece importante que estés allí…

—Sí, ya lo sé —la había interrumpido la joven con voz cortante—. Ya me lo has dicho.

—Va a salir bien —repitió su madre.

Felicity había cogido su jersey y se había quitado el cinturón de seguridad.

—Pues entonces, si pasa algo será tu culpa.

—¿Algo como qué? —había preguntado su madre con tono de preocupación y Felicity, poseída por una furia que la hacía sentirse invencible e increíblemente joven, había alargado la mano para abrir la puerta.

—Como por ejemplo que se estrelle el avión, o algo así —había dicho sin estar segura de por qué lo decía; solo sabía que estaba furiosa y asustada y ¿no es ese estado de ánimo el que nos impulsa a decir cosas como esa?—. Entonces nos habrás perdido a los dos.

Se habían mirado la una a la otra mientras aquellas palabras terribles e irrepetibles, formaban un muro infranqueable entre ambas y después de unos instantes Felicity había salido del vehículo, balanceando su mochila hasta colocársela al hombro, y había cogido la maleta del asiento trasero.

—Felicity... —había empezado a decir su madre saliendo por el otro lado del auto y mirándola por encima del capó—. No te vayas…

—Te llamo cuando llegue —había dicho la joven mientras echaba a andar hacia la terminal. Notaba cómo su madre la seguía con la vista, pero un instinto tonto, un orgullo mal entendido le había impedido volver la cabeza.

Ahora, sentada en la pequeña cafetería del aeropuerto, acaricia con el dedo pulgar la tecla de llamada. Felicity no es supersticiosa, pero haber mencionado la posibilidad de que su avión se estrelle basta para ponerla enferma. Piensa en el vuelo que tenía que haber cogido, que en ese momento estará ya sobrevolando el océano, y siente una punzada de remordimiento; espera no haber tentado al azar.

Parte de ella se siente aliviada al escuchar la voz de su madre en el buzón de voz. Cuando se dispone a dejar un mensaje explicando el cambio de planes ve a Oliver caminando hacia ella. Durante un instante le parece ver algo en la expresión de su cara, la misma torturada preocupación que siente ella misma, pero en cuanto la ve cambia el gesto y vuelve a ser el mismo de antes, sereno y alegre casi, con una sonrisa tranquila que le ilumina los ojos.

Felicity se ha quedado a medias en el mensaje y Oliver hace un gesto hacia el teléfono mientras recoge su bolsa y a continuación señala la puerta de embarque con el dedo pulgar. Ella abre la boca para decirle que tardará un minuto, pero él ya ha echado a andar, así que termina de dejar el mensaje a toda prisa.

—Así que te llamo cuando llegue mañana —dice con voz ligeramente temblona—. Oye, mamá, siento lo de antes, ¿vale? Lo he dicho sin pensar.

Después, mientras se dirige hacia la puerta de embarque, busca con la mirada la camisa azul de Oliver pero no la ve por ningún sitio. En lugar deesperarle allí rodeada de viajeros impacientes, se da la vuelta y va al cuarto de baño, luego se pasea por las tiendas de regalos y los puestos de periódicos y libros, deambulando sin rumbo fijo por la terminal hasta que llega el momento de embarcar.

Mientras se coloca en la fila se da cuenta de que está demasiado cansada como para ponerse nerviosa. Tiene la sensación de llevar días allí, y todavía le quedan muchas cosas por delante de las que preocuparse: el espacio cerrado del avión, la sensación de pánico que la invade cuando está en un sitio sin salida. Después están la boda y la recepción, conocer a Jennifer y ver a su padre por primera vez desde hace más de un año. Pero por el momento lo único que quiere es ponerse los auriculares, cerrar los ojos y dormir. Echar a volar, surcar los aires sin tener que hacer esfuerzo alguno de repente le parece casi un milagro.

Cuando le llega el turno de enseñar la tarjeta de embarque, el auxiliar de vuelo le sonríe desde debajo de su bigote.

—¿Miedo a volar?

Felicity se obliga a relajar la mano con la que ha estado aferrando el asa de la maleta hasta que los nudillos se le han puesto blancos y sonríe pesarosa:

—Lo que me da miedo es aterrizar —dice.

Pero a pesar de ello entra en el avión.


	5. 4

**IIIIIIIIIII**

4

 _21:58 Hora de Estados Unidos_

 _02:58 Hora de Londres_

Para cuando Oliver hace su aparición al principio del pasillo, Felicity ya está sentada junto a la ventanilla con el cinturón de seguridad abrochado y la maleta guardada en el compartimento superior. Ha pasado los últimos siete minutos intentando convencerse de que no le importa si Oliver viene o no, contando aviones por la ventana y estudiando el estampado del respaldo del asiento delantero. Pero lo cierto es que ha estado esperándole, y cuando por fin le ve llegar hasta su fila de asientos descubre que se ha puesto colorada y que la única razón es que él la está mirando con esa sonrisa torcida tan suya. Cada vez que lo tiene cerca una extraña corriente eléctrica le recorre el cuerpo y no puede evitar preguntarse si a él le ocurrirá lo mismo.

—Te había perdido —dice Oliver y Felicity solo consigue asentir con la cabeza, feliz de haber sido encontrada.

Oliver levanta la bolsa que lleva colgada antes de deslizarse con agilidad al asiento del medio, junto a Felicity, acomodando sus piernas en el estrecho espacio y encajando el resto del cuerpo entre los dos rígidos reposabrazos. Felicity le mira mientras el corazón le late con fuerza por tenerle tan cerca y por la naturalidad con que se ha sentado a su lado.

—Me quedaré un minuto —dice Oliver reclinándose en el asiento—. Hasta que venga alguien.

Felicity se da cuenta de que una parte de ella ya está imaginando la historia tal y como se la contará a sus amigas. Cómo conoció a un chico guapo en un avión y se pasaron todo el vuelo charlando. Pero otra parte de ella, la parte práctica, está preocupada por el hecho de llegar a Londres mañana por la mañana para la boda de su padre sin haber dormido. Porque ¿cómo va a dormir con un compañero de asiento así? El hombro de Oliver está rozando el suyo y las rodillas de ambos casi se tocan; también hay algo en su olor que le resulta irresistible, una mezcla maravillosamente masculina pero también juvenil de desodorante y champú.

Oliver se saca unas cuantas cosas del bolsillo y busca con el pulgar entre un montón de monedas hasta que por fin encuentra un caramelo envuelto en papel y cubierto de pelusas que primero le ofrece a Felicity y a continuación se mete en la boca.

—¿Cuántos años tiene ese caramelo? —le pregunta la rubia arrugando la nariz.

—Muchísimos. Estoy seguro de que lo saqué de un frasco de caramelos la última vez que estuve en casa.

—Déjame adivinar. Era parte de un estudio sobre la transformación del azúcar con el paso del tiempo.

Oliver sonríe.

—Algo así.

—¿Qué estás estudiando de verdad?

—Eso es alto secreto —le dice con un semblante de lo más serio—. Y pareces una buena persona. Así que no quiero tener que matarte.

—Muchas gracias, de verdad. ¿Por lo menos puedes decirme en qué te vas a licenciar? ¿O eso es también secreto?

—Psicología, seguramente —contesta Oliver—. Aunque todavía no lo he decidido.

—Ah —dice Felicity—. Eso explica lo de los juegos mentales.

Oliver se ríe.

—Tú los llamas juegos mentales. Yo los llamo investigación.

—Entonces supongo que será mejor que controle lo que digo, por si me estás analizando.

—Eso es verdad. Te estoy estudiando.

—¿Y?

—Todavía es demasiado pronto para llegar a ninguna conclusión.

Detrás de ellos una mujer de edad avanzada se detiene junto a su fila de asientos y entorna los ojos tratando de leer su tarjeta de embarque. Lleva un vestido de flores y tiene unos cabellos blancos tan finos que dejan ver el cuero cabelludo. La mano le tiembla un poco mientras señala los números que hay sobre los asientos.

—Me parece que estás en mi asiento —dice mientras dobla con el dedo pulgar las esquinas de su tarjeta de embarque y Oliver se pone de pie tan deprisa que se golpea la cabeza con el panel del aire acondicionado.

—Perdón —dice, mientras intenta quitarse de en medio y sus maniobras apresuradas contribuyen poco a facilitar las cosas en un espacio tan pequeño—. Solo me había sentado aquí un momento.

La mujer le mira con atención y después su vista se desplaza hacia Felicity y casi es posible ver cómo se le va ocurriendo la idea por la forma en que se le arrugan las comisuras de sus ojos clarísimos.

—Ah —dice juntando las palmas de las manos—. No me había dado cuenta de que estaban juntos. —Deja caer el bolso en el asiento del pasillo—. Quédense donde están. Yo puedo sentarme aquí perfectamente.

Oliver tiene aspecto de intentar contener la risa, pero Felicity está demasiado ocupada preocupándose por el hecho de que Oliver acaba de quedarse sin su asiento. Porque ¿quién quiere pasarse siete horas empaquetado en el asiento del medio? Pero mientras la mujer se recuesta con delicadeza sobre el respaldo de tela, Oliver le dedica a Felicity una sonrisa tranquilizadora y esta no puede evitar sentirse algo aliviada. Porque lo cierto es que, ahora que está él aquí, no puede imaginarse las cosas de otra manera. Ahora que está aquí, se le ocurre que sobrevolar un océano entero con alguien sentado entre los dos sería lo más parecido a una tortura.

—A ver —dice la mujer rebuscando en su bolso y sacando unos auriculares de gomaespuma—. ¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes dos?

Felicity y Oliver se intercambian una mirada rápida.

—Pues, aunque no se lo crea —dice Oliver—, fue en un aeropuerto.

—¡Qué bonito! —exclama la mujer con aspecto de estar verdaderamente encantada—. ¿Y cómo fue?

—Bueno... —empieza Oliver enderezándose un poco en su asiento—. Yo fui muy galante y me ofrecí a ayudarla con su maleta. Empezamos a hablar, y una cosa llevó a la otra…

Felicity sonríe.

—Y desde entonces no ha dejado de llevarme la maleta.

—Es lo que haría cualquier caballero —dice Oliver con exagerada modestia.

—Sobre todo los galantes.

A la anciana parece gustarle lo que está oyendo y su cara se pliega formando un mapa de diminutas arrugas.

—Y aquí están.

Oliver sonríe.

—Aquí estamos.

A Felicity le sorprende comprobar la fuerza del deseo que siente crecer en su interior. Desearía que fuera verdad, todo. Que fuera algo más que una historia.

Desearía que fuera su historia, la de los dos.

Pero entonces Oliver se vuelve de nuevo hacia ella y se rompe el hechizo.

Los ojos casi le brillan literalmente de risa mientras busca confirmar que Felicity le está siguiendo la corriente. Ella consigue sonreír levemente antes de que él se gire de nuevo hacia la mujer, que ha empezado a contar la historia de cómo conoció a su marido.

 _Esas cosas no pasan en la realidad_ , piensa la joven. No pasan. Por lo menos a ella no.

—… Y el más pequeño tiene cuarenta y dos —le está contando la anciana a Oliver. La piel del cuello le cuelga en flácidos pliegues que tiemblan como gelatina cuando habla y Felicity se lleva pensativa la mano a la garganta y se la acaricia con los dedos pulgar e índice.

—Y en agosto cumpliremos cincuenta y dos años de matrimonio.

—Vaya —dice Oliver—. Increíble.

—Yo no lo calificaría de increíble —replica la mujer pestañeando—. Cuando encuentras la persona adecuada, es fácil.

El pasillo ya está despejado a excepción del personal del vuelo, que lo recorre comprobando que los pasajeros llevan puesto el cinturón; la anciana saca una botella de agua del bolso, después abre su arrugada mano y muestra una pastilla para dormir.

—Cuando ya los has vivido —continúa—, cincuenta y dos años pueden parecer cincuenta y dos minutos. —Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y se traga la pastilla—. Igual que, cuando eres joven y estás enamorado, un vuelo de siete horas puede equivaler a una vida entera.

Oliver se da una palmada en las rodillas, que tiene encajadas contra el asiento delantero.

—Espero que no —bromea, pero la mujer se limita a sonreír.

—No tengo ninguna duda —dice mientras se inserta un auricular amarillo en una oreja y después repite el gesto con la otra—. Que tengan un buen vuelo.

—Usted también —dice Felicity. Pero la mujer ya ha dejado caer la cabeza a un lado y de inmediato empieza a roncar.

Bajo sus pies, el suelo vibra mientras los motores se ponen en marcha. Una auxiliar de vuelo recuerda a los pasajeros por los altavoces que no se puede fumar y que todos deben permanecer en sus asientos hasta que el capitán haya apagado los letreros luminosos de ABRÓCHENSE EL CINTURÓN. Otra les explica cómo deben usarse los chalecos salvavidas y las máscaras de oxígeno y sus palabras suenan como un salmo, vacías y automáticas, ya que la mayoría de los viajeros las ignoran y en su lugar hojean periódicos y revistas, apagan sus teléfonos móviles o abren un libro.

Felicity saca la cartulina con instrucciones de seguridad del bolsillo del asiento delantero y frunce el ceño mientras estudia los muñecos que parecen disfrutar extrañamente mientras abandonan aviones dibujados. A su lado, Oliver ahoga una carcajada y Felicity levanta la vista.

—¿Qué?

—Nunca he visto a nadie leerse esas instrucciones.

—Pues entonces tienes suerte de ir sentado a mi lado.

—¿Quieres decir en general?

Felicity sonríe.

—Bueno, sobre todo si hay una emergencia.

—Claro que sí —contesta él—. Me siento de lo más tranquilo. Si me quedo inconsciente por golpearme la cabeza con la mesa plegable durante un aterrizaje de emergencia ya te veo, con tu metro y sesenta y cinco de altura, sacándome del avión.

Felicity deja de sonreír.

—Eso no lo digas ni en broma.

—Perdona —dice Oliver acercándose un poco más. Entonces apoya una mano en la rodilla de Felicity, un gesto tan inconsciente que no parece darse cuenta de lo que ha hecho hasta que ella baja la vista sorprendida por el contacto de la palma caliente en su pierna desnuda. Oliver retira la mano con brusquedad, con aspecto también de estar un poco sorprendido, y después menea la cabeza—. Todo va a ir bien. No lo decía en serio.

—No pasa nada —dice la rubia con voz queda—. Por lo general no soy tan supersticiosa.

Fuera, unos cuantos hombres con chalecos reflectantes están rodeando el gigantesco avión y Felicity se inclina para mirarlos. La anciana del asiento del pasillo tose en sueños y ambos se giran para mirarla, pero sigue durmiendo plácidamente mientras le tiemblan un poco los párpados.

—Cincuenta y dos años —dice Oliver con un pequeño silbido—. Impresionante.

—Yo ni siquiera estoy segura de si creo en el matrimonio —dice Felicity, y Oliver parece sorprendido.

—¿No vas a una boda?

—Sí —contesta ella asintiendo con la cabeza—. Por eso lo digo.

Él la mira sin comprender.

—No debería montarse tanto circo, obligando a gente a desplazarse desde la otra punta del mundo para ser testigo de lo enamorado que estás. Si quieres compartir la vida con alguien, pues estupendo. Pero es algo entre dos personas y eso debería bastar. ¿Para qué todo el espectáculo? ¿Qué necesidad hay de restregárselo a la gente por la cara?

Oliver se acaricia el mentón y es evidente que no sabe qué pensar.

—Me parece que lo que pasa es que es en las bodas en lo que no crees — dice por fin—, no en el matrimonio.

—Tampoco soy una gran partidaria de eso ahora mismo.

—Pues no sé qué decirte. A mí me parece que son bonitas.

—De eso nada —insiste Felicity—. Son pura apariencia. No debería ser necesario probar algo si de verdad crees en ello. Debería ser mucho más sencillo.

Debería significar algo.

—Yo creo que significa algo —dice Oliver—. Una promesa.

—Supongo —dice Felicity con un suspiro mal disimulado—. Pero no todo el mundo la mantiene.

Mira a la mujer, que duerme profundamente.

—No todo el mundo sigue casado durante cincuenta y dos años y, cuando pasa eso, haber estado de pie delante de un montón de gente prometiendo que lo vas a hacer pierde todo el sentido. Lo que importa es haber tenido a alguien a tu lado todo ese tiempo. Incluso cuando la vida es un asco.

Oliver ríe.

—Matrimonio: para cuando la vida es un asco.

—Te lo digo en serio —insiste Felicity—. Si no ¿cómo puedes saber que significa algo? Si no tienes a alguien que te apoye en los tiempos difíciles…

—¿Así que ya está? —Pregunta Oliver—. Ni boda ni matrimonio. ¿Solo alguien que esté a tu lado cuando las cosas se ponen feas?

—Exacto —dice ella asintiendo con la cabeza.

Oliver mueve la cabeza en expresión de asombro.

—¿Y a qué boda dices que vas? ¿A la de un ex-novio?

Felicity no puede evitar reír.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Oliver.

—Mi ex-novio se pasa la mitad del tiempo jugando a videojuegos y la otra mitad repartiendo pizzas. No me lo imagino en el altar.

—Ya me parecías un poco joven para ser una mujer despechada.

—Tengo diecisiete años —dice Felicity con tono indignado, y Oliver levanta las manos en gesto de paz.

El avión empieza a alejarse de la puerta de embarque y Oliver se inclina hacia la ventanilla para mirar. Hay luces que se pierden en el horizonte, como reflejos de estrellas formando grandes constelaciones en las pistas de despegue, donde docenas de aviones aguardan su turno para emprender el vuelo. Felicity tiene las manos entrelazadas con fuerza sobre el regazo y respira hondo.

—Bueno —dice Oliver recostándose otra vez en el asiento—. Parece que hemos empezado por el final. ¿No?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pues que discutir sobre la definición de amor verdadero es algo de lo que suele hablarse tres meses después de haberse conocido, no a las tres horas.

—Según ella —dice Felicity señalando con la barbilla hacia la derecha de Oliver—, tres horas son más bien como tres años.

—Pero solo si estás enamorado.

—Es verdad. Entonces en nuestro caso, no.

—No —concede Oliver con una sonrisa—. En nuestro caso una hora es una hora. Así que lo estamos haciendo todo mal.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Conozco tu opinión sobre el matrimonio, pero todavía no hemos hablado de las cosas importantes, como tu color o tu comida preferidos.

—Azul y mexicana.

Oliver asiente con aprobación.

—No está mal. Los míos, el verde y el curry.

—¿El curry? —Felicity hace una mueca—. ¿De verdad?

—Oye, no vale juzgar. ¿Qué más?

Las luces del avión se atenúan para el despegue al tiempo que el motor ruge bajo sus pies y Felicity cierra los ojos solo un instante.

—¿Qué más de qué?

—¿Animal favorito?

—No sé —dice abriendo de nuevo los ojos—. ¿El perro?

Oliver niega con la cabeza.

—Muy soso. Di otro.

—Pues el elefante.

—¿En serio?

Felicity asiente.

—¿Por qué?

—Cuando era pequeña no podía dormir sin un elefante de peluche gastado — explica la joven sin estar muy segura de por qué se ha acordado de eso ahora. Quizá es que está a punto de volver a ver a su padre, o tal vez es el avión acelerando bajo sus pies y devolviéndola al viejo deseo infantil de tener un peluche al que aferrarse.

—No sé si eso cuenta.

—Está claro que no has conocido a Elefante.

Oliver ríe.

—¿El nombre se te ocurrió a ti sola?

—Desde luego —dice Felicity sonriendo al pensarlo. Elefante tenía ojos negros vidriosos, orejas suaves y flexibles, una cuerda trenzada a modo de cola y siempre se las arreglaba para hacer que se sintiera bien en los malos momentos, que podían ir desde tener que comerse las verduras o llevar leotardos de los que pican, lastimarse el dedo del pie o estar en cama con dolor de garganta. Elefante era el antídoto perfecto. Con el tiempo había perdido un ojo y la mayor parte de la cola; Felicity había llorado, había estornudado y se había sentado encima de él, pero, a pesar de todo, siempre que estaba disgustada por algo, su padre le apoyaba una mano en la cabeza y la dirigía escaleras arriba.

—Es la hora de consultar con el elefante —anunciaba y, de alguna forma, siempre funcionaba. Ahora se le ocurre, sin embargo, que tal vez el mérito fuera más de su padre que del pequeño peluche.

Oliver sigue mirándola divertido.

—Sigo sin estar convencido de que eso cuente.

—Pues muy bien. A ver, ¿cuál es tu animal preferido?

—El águila americana.

Felicity ríe.

—No me lo creo.

—¿Cómo que no? —dice Oliver llevándose una mano al corazón—. ¿Es que no te puede gustar un animal que da la casualidad de que es también el símbolo de la libertad?

—Ahora me estás tomando el pelo. Descaradamente.

—Un poco, a lo mejor —dice él con una sonrisa—. Pero ¿funciona?

—¿El qué? ¿Conseguir que tenga cada vez más ganas de amordazarte?

—No —dice Oliver con suavidad—. Me refiero a que si te estoy distrayendo.

—¿De qué?

—De tu claustrofobia.

Felicity sonríe agradecida.

—Un poco —dice—. Aunque lo peor es cuando el avión está en el aire.

—¿Y eso por qué? Ahí arriba hay espacios abiertos de sobra.

—Pero no hay vía de escape.

—Ah. Así que siempre necesitas una vía de escape.

Ella asiente.

—Siempre.

—Me lo imaginaba —dice Oliver con un suspiro teatral—. Me pasa mucho con las chicas.

Felicity deja escapar una carcajada breve y después cierra de nuevo los ojos cuando el avión empieza a coger velocidad, rodando por la pista de despegue en medio de un gran estruendo. Cuando el impulso cede a la gravedad, los pasajeros se inclinan hacia atrás en sus asientos mientras el avión levanta la nariz hacia el cielo —apoyándose por última vez en las ruedas— y después se eleva como un gigantesco pájaro de metal.

Felicity cierra el puño alrededor del reposabrazos mientras suben cada vez más alto en el cielo nocturno y las luces de tierra se van desintegrando como los píxeles de una imagen. Los oídos se le empiezan a taponar conforme aumenta la presión y apoya la frente contra la ventanilla temiendo el momento en que atraviesen los primeros bancos de nubes y el suelo desaparezca debajo de ellos y solo les envuelva un cielo inmenso e interminable.

Por la ventana, el contorno de los aparcamientos y las urbanizaciones se va quedando más y más lejos, y acaba por fundirse en una sola forma. Felicity observa cómo el mundo cambia y se diluye hasta adquirir un nuevo aspecto, las farolas con su brillo anaranjado, los largos trozos de autopista. Se endereza un poco en el asiento y nota cómo el plexiglás le refresca la frente mientras se esfuerza por no perder nada de vista. Lo que le da miedo no es tanto volar como la sensación de ir a la deriva. Pero por el momento están lo suficientemente bajos como para ver las ventanas iluminadas de los edificios de tierra. Y por el momento también Oliver está a su lado, manteniendo los nubarrones a raya.


	6. 5

**IIIIIIIIIII**

5

 _22:36 Hora de Estados Unidos_

 _3:36 Hora de Londres_

Llevan solo unos minutos en el aire cuando Oliver parece decidir que ya es seguro volver a dirigirle la palabra. El sonido de su voz junto a su oreja hace que Felicity sienta que algo se serena en su interior y, uno a uno, va relajando los dedos de las manos.

—Una vez —dice Oliver— volé a California un cuatro de julio.

Felicity gira la cabeza para mirarle, solo un poco.

—Era una noche clara y se veían todos los fuegos artificiales por el camino, como destellos diminutos que desprendía la tierra una ciudad después de otra.

Felicity se reclina de nuevo hacia la ventana y el corazón le late con fuerza mientras mira hacia el vacío que hay abajo, la nada más absoluta. Cierra los ojos e intenta visualizar los fuegos artificiales.

—De no haber sabido lo que eran, habría parecido terrorífico seguramente, pero vistos desde arriba eran bonitos. Silenciosos y pequeños. Resultaba complicado imaginar que en realidad eran esas grandes explosiones que se ven cuando estás en tierra. —Se queda pensativo unos instantes—. Supongo que todo es cuestión de perspectiva.

Felicity se vuelve de nuevo hacia él buscándole con la mirada.

—¿Se supone que eso me tiene que ayudar? —pregunta, aunque no está enfadada. Tan solo quiere saber cuál es la moraleja del cuento.

—En realidad no —dice Oliver con una sonrisa tímida—. Solo estaba intentando distraerte otra vez.

Ella sonríe.

—Gracias. ¿Tienes más historias?

—Miles. Te podría desgastar los oídos, de hecho.

—¿Durante siete horas?

—Me gustan los retos.

El avión se ha enderezado ya y, cuando nota que empieza a marearse, Felicity intenta concentrarse en el asiento delantero, ocupado por un hombre con orejas grandes y escaso pelo en la coronilla; no podría decirse que es calvo, exactamente, tan solo es un anticipo de la calvicie que está por venir. Es como leer un mapa del futuro, y se pregunta si todas las personas tendrán algo así, pistas ocultas de aquello en lo que se convertirán algún día. Por ejemplo, ¿habría supuesto alguien que la mujer del asiento del pasillo dejaría un día de ver el mundo con sus brillantes ojos azules para en su lugar hacerlo a través de un brumoso velo? ¿O que el hombre sentado en diagonal respecto a ellos tendría que sujetarse una mano con la otra para que le deje de temblar?

Aunque en realidad en quien está pensando es en su padre.

El aire dentro del avión es seco y está cargado. Felicity nota su aspereza en las fosas nasales, cierra sus cansados ojos y por un momento contiene el aliento como si estuviera debajo del agua, algo que no le resulta difícil de imaginar mientras surcan el cielo nocturno e infinito. Después abre los ojos y, con un gesto abrupto, baja el estor rígido. Oliver la mira con las cejas arqueadas pero no dice nada.

Le sobreviene el recuerdo, repentino e inoportuno, de un viaje en avión con su padre, años atrás, aunque ahora le resulta difícil saber cuántos exactamente. Recuerda que su padre había jugado distraído con el estor rígido, cerrándolo y abriéndolo una y otra vez hasta que los pasajeros del otro lado del pasillo se habían inclinado con miradas y muecas de desaprobación. Cuando por fin se habían apagado las señales luminosas, se había levantado de su asiento e inclinado sobre Felicity para darle un beso de paso hacia el pasillo. Durante dos horas había recorrido el estrecho pasillo que iba desde el compartimento de primera clase hasta los cuartos de baño deteniéndose de vez en cuando a preguntarle a Felicity qué hacía, si estaba bien o qué estaba leyendo, para después echar a caminar de nuevo como alguien que espera impaciente el autobús.

¿Siempre había sido tan inquieto? Era difícil saberlo con seguridad.

Se vuelve hacia Oliver.

—Y tu padre ¿viene mucho a visitarte? —pregunta y él la mira ligeramente sorprendido. Felicity le devuelve la mirada también sorprendida por su pregunta. Había querido decir tus padres. ¿Vienen mucho tus padres a visitarte? Pero inconscientemente se le ha escapado la palabra padre.

Oliver se aclara la garganta y deja caer las manos sobre el regazo para a continuación dedicarse a retorcer la tela sobrante del cinturón de seguridad hasta formar con ella un bulto apretado.

—Solo mi madre, en realidad —dice—. Vino conmigo al principio del curso. No podía dejarme estudiando solo en Estados Unidos sin hacerme primero la cama.

—Qué linda —dice la rubia mientras trata de no pensar en su madre y en la discusión que han tenido horas atrás—. Parece muy cariñosa.

Espera a que Oliver siga hablando, o tal vez a que le pregunte por su familia, ya que le parece que ese sería el curso natural de la conversación entre dos personas que tienen horas por delante y ningún sitio adonde ir. Pero Oliver se limita a recorrer con el dedo las letras cosidas a la funda del asiento delantero: MANTENGAN ABROCHADO EL CINTURÓN DE SEGURIDAD MIENTRAS PERMANEZCAN SENTADOS.

Sobre sus cabezas una de las pantallas oscuras de televisión se enciende y se escucha un anuncio sobre la película que se proyectará durante el vuelo. Es una cinta animada sobre patos, Felicity ya la ha visto y cuando Oliver refunfuña se siente tentada a negarlo. Pero después se revuelve en su asiento y le mira con expresión crítica.

—Los patos no tienen nada de malo —dice y Oliver pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Patos que hablan?

La rubia sonríe.

—De hecho también cantan.

—No me digas más. Ya la has visto.

Felicity levanta dos dedos.

—Dos veces.

—Eres consciente de que es una película para niños de cinco años, ¿no?

—De cinco a ocho años, si no te importa.

—Y tú ¿cuántos años decías que tienes?

—Los suficientes para apreciar a nuestros amigos palmípedos.

—Estás más loca que un sombrerero —dice Oliver sin poder evitar reírse.

—Espera un momento —dice Felicity mirándole con expresión de horror simulada—. ¿Eso es una referencia a… una película de dibujos animados?

—No, lista. Es una referencia a una inmortal obra literaria escrita por Lewis Carroll. Ya veo lo buena que es la educación estadounidense.

—Oye —dice ella golpeándole el pecho con suavidad, un gesto tan espontáneo que ni se detiene a pensarlo hasta que es demasiado tarde. Oliver le sonríe, es evidente que se está divirtiendo—. Creo recordar que estás estudiando en una universidad americana.

—Sí —contesta Oliver—. Pero lo compenso con mi inteligencia y mi encanto británico.

—Ah —dice Felicity—. Qué bonito. ¿Y dónde los tienes escondidos?

Oliver hace una mueca.

—A ver. ¿No te ha llevado antes un chico la maleta?

—Ah, sí —responde Felicity llevándose un dedo a la barbilla en actitud pensativa—. Ese chico. Era un encanto. Me pregunto dónde se habrá metido.

—Eso es precisamente lo que estoy estudiando —dice Oliver con una sonrisa—. Este verano.

—¿El qué?

—Disociación de personalidad en varones de dieciocho años.

—Claro. La única cosa más terrorífica que la mayonesa.

De repente una mosca aparece junto a su oreja y Felicity trata de espantarla sin éxito. Un segundo después vuelve a zumbar cerca de ellos trazando irritantes círculos sobre sus cabezas como un obstinado patinador artístico.

—Me pregunto si habrá pagado el boleto —dice Oliver.

—Lo más probable es que viaje de polizón.

—Pobrecilla, no tiene ni idea de que va a terminar en otro país.

—Sí, donde hablan raro.

Oliver agita una mano para ahuyentar a la mosca.

—¿Crees que es consciente de lo rápido que está volando? - pregunta Felicity—. ¿Como cuando vas sobre una de esas cintas transportadoras? Seguro que está flipando de lo poco que está tardando.

—¿Es que nunca has estudiado física? —pregunta Oliver entornando los ojos—. Es una cuestión de relatividad. La mosca vuela en relación con el avión, no en relación con la tierra.

—Muy bien, listillo.

—Este es un día más en su vida de pequeño insecto.

—Excepto que hoy va camino de Londres.

—Sí —dice Oliver frunciendo un poco el ceño—. Excepto por eso.

Una auxiliar de vuelo hace su aparición en el pasillo en penumbra con unas pocas docenas de auriculares que cuelgan de sus brazos como cordones de zapatos. Se inclina por encima de la anciana del pasillo y les pregunta con un susurro exagerado:

—¿Quieren unos?

Pero ambos niegan con la cabeza.

—Ya tengo, gracias —dice Oliver y mientras la auxiliar avanza hacia la siguiente fila mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca un par de auriculares que desconecta de su iPod. Felicity recoge su mochila de debajo de su asiento y mete la mano para buscar también los suyos.

—No me quiero perder a los patos —bromea, pero Oliver no la escucha.

Está concentrado mirando la pila de libros y revistas que Felicity ha apoyado en el regazo mientras buscaba los auriculares en la mochila.

—Así que sí te gusta la buena literatura —dice cogiendo el ejemplar gastado de Nuestro amigo común. Pasa las páginas con cuidado, con actitud reverencial casi—. Me encanta Dickens.

—A mí también —asegura Felicity—. Aunque este no lo he leído.

—Pues deberías —replica Oliver—. Es uno de los mejores.

—Eso me han dicho.

—Desde luego alguien se lo ha leído. Mira todas estas páginas dobladas.

—Es de mi padre —dice ella frunciendo un poco el ceño—. Me lo dio él.

Oliver levanta la vista y después cierra el libro sobre el regazo.

—¿Y?

—Lo llevo a Londres para devolvérselo.

—¿Sin haberlo leído?

—Sin haberlo leído.

—Supongo que se trata de algo más complicado de lo que parece.

—Supones bien —asiente Felicity

Su padre le había dado el libro la última vez que fueron juntos a esquiar, la última vez que se habían visto. De camino a casa, de pie junto a la cola de los controles de seguridad del aeropuerto, había metido la mano en su bolso y sacado el grueso volumen negro de páginas gastadas y amarillentas con esquinas dobladas por el uso como piezas que faltan de un rompecabezas.

—He pensado que este te gustará —le había dicho con una sonrisa teñida de desesperación. Desde que Felicity le había oído hablando por teléfono con Jennifer, desde que por fin había logrado encajar todas las piezas del puzzle, casi no le había dirigido la palabra. Solo pensaba en volver a casa, donde podría hacerse un ovillo en el sofá, apoyar la cabeza en el regazo de su madre y dar rienda suelta a todas las lágrimas que llevaba conteniendo; todo lo que quería era llorar y llorar hasta que no le quedara nada por lo que llorar.

Pero allí estaba su padre, con su nueva barba, su nueva chaqueta de tweed y con el corazón en algún lugar al otro lado del océano, la mano vencida por el peso del libro mientras se lo ofrecía.

—No te preocupes —le había dicho con una sonrisa tímida—. No es poesía.

Felicity lo había cogido por fin y mirado la cubierta. No había sobrecubierta, solo las palabras impresas sobre un fondo negro: Nuestro amigo común.

—Es duro —siguió hablando su padre con la voz ligeramente rota—. Ya no puedo recomendarte libros tan a menudo. Pero hay algunos demasiado importantes como para que nos los perdamos con todo lo que está pasando.

Agitó la mano un poco como para intentar definir qué era exactamente _lo que estaba pasando._

—Gracias —había dicho Felicity acercándose el libro al cuerpo y abrazándolo para no tener que abrazar a su padre.

Que todo lo que les quedara fuera esto —el encuentro incómodo y organizado de antemano, el silencio terrible— parecía más de lo que era capaz de soportar y la injusticia de toda la situación le provocaba un nudo en la garganta. Era culpa de su padre, todo, y sin embargo su odio hacia él era la peor clase de amor posible, una añoranza torturada, un deseo imposible de cumplir que hacía que el corazón le saltara en el pecho. No podía ignorar esa sensación dura de que ahora eran dos piezas diferentes de dos rompecabezas distintos y de que nada en el mundo podría hacerlos encajar de nuevo.

—Ven a visitarnos pronto, ¿de acuerdo? —había dicho su padre mientras daba un paso adelante para abrazarla y Felicity asintió contra su pecho antes de alejarse. Pero sabía que nunca lo haría. No tenía la más mínima intención de ir a visitarle. Incluso si estuviera dispuesta a considerar la idea, como sus padres habían confiado en que ocurriera, las cuentas no le salían. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer? ¿Pasar las Navidades y la Semana Santa allí? ¿Ver a su padre durante parte de las vacaciones y una semana en verano, lo suficiente para hacerse una idea insubstancial y fragmentada de su nueva vida, recortes de un mundo en el que no había sitio para ella? Y encima pasar esos momentos sin su madre. Su madre, que no había hecho nada para merecer pasar sola las Navidades.

Esa, pensaba Felicity, no era manera de vivir. Quizá si hubiera más tiempo, o si el tiempo fuera más flexible; si pudiera estar en dos sitios a la vez, o si su padre volviera a casa. Porque desde luego ella no tenía la más mínima intención de conformarse con medias tintas. Aquello era o todo o nada. Un sentimiento ilógico, irracional, aunque algo en su interior sabía que nada era demasiado difícil y también que todo era imposible.

De vuelta en casa tras el viaje a esquiar había dejado el libro en una estantería de la habitación. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que lo cambiara otra vez de sitio, escondiéndolo bajo una pila de libros en una esquina de su mesa y después de nuevo junto al alféizar, el pesado volumen rodando de un lado a otro de la habitación como una piedra hasta quedarse por fin en el suelo del armario, donde había seguido hasta aquella mañana. Y ahora aquí está Oliver hojeándolo, pasando los dedos por páginas que llevan meses sin ser abiertas.

—Es su boda —dice Felicity en voz queda—. La boda de mi padre.

Oliver asiente.

—Entiendo.

—Sí.

—Así que supongo que lo del libro no es un regalo de boda.

—No —dice ella—. Yo diría que es más bien un gesto. O tal vez una protesta.

—Una protesta dickensiana. Interesante.

—Algo así.

Oliver seguía pasando las páginas con el dedo, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para leer algunas líneas.

—Tal vez deberías pensártelo.

—Puedo coger otro en la biblioteca.

—No lo decía solo por eso.

—Ya lo sé —contesta la rubia bajando de nuevo la vista hacia el libro. De repente le parece ver algo mientras Oliver pasa las páginas y, sin pensarlo, le agarra la muñeca.

—Espera. Para.

Oliver levanta las manos y la joven coge el libro de su regazo.

—Me ha parecido ver algo —dice retrocediendo unas cuantas páginas con los ojos entrecerrados. Se queda sin respiración cuando encuentra una frase subrayada, la línea es irregular y la tinta está descolorida. Es la más sencilla de las marcas: no hay nada escrito en el margen, tampoco se ha doblado la esquina de la página para señalarla. Una sola línea escondida en el interior del libro y subrayada con un trazo irregular de tinta.

Incluso después de todo este tiempo, con todo lo que le ha dicho y lo que le queda por decirle, a pesar incluso de su determinación de devolverle el libro (porque así es como se mandan los mensajes, no subrayando una cita de repente en una vieja novela), el corazón le da un vuelco al pensar que tal vez durante todo este tiempo se ha estado perdiendo algo. Y ese algo está ahora ahí, en esa página, mirándola fijamente en blanco y negro.

Oliver la está observando con gesto interrogante, así que Felicity lee las palabras con un murmullo, deslizando el dedo sobre el subrayado, que debe de ser de su padre.

—¿Es mejor tener algo bueno y perderlo, o no haberlo tenido nunca?

Cuando levanta la vista los ojos de ambos se encuentran brevemente antes de separarse de nuevo de inmediato. Sobre sus cabezas los patos bailan en la pantalla, chapoteando en las orillas del estanque, su hogar modesto y feliz, y Felicity baja la barbilla para leer de nuevo la frase, esta vez para sí misma. Después cierra el libro de golpe y lo mete en su mochila.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	7. 6

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

6

 _0:43 Hora de Estados Unidos_

 _5:43 Hora de Londres_

Felicity duerme, flota a la deriva y sueña. En oscuros rincones de su mente — todavía alerta, aunque todo lo demás se haya rendido al agotamiento— está en otro avión, el que perdió, tres horas por delante del horario previsto y sentada junto a un hombre de mediana edad con un bigotillo nervioso que estornuda y parpadea mientras sobrevuelan el Atlántico sin decirle una sola palabra a Felicity, que está cada vez más frenética, con la mano apoyada con fuerza en la ventana aunque fuera no hay nada de nada de nada.

Abre los ojos, de repente está despierta y comprueba que la cara de Oliver se encuentra a solo unos centímetros de la suya, atento y callado, con una expresión imposible de descifrar. Felicity se lleva una mano al corazón, sorprendida, antes de darse cuenta de que tiene la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él.

—Perdón —balbucea mientras se aparta. El avión está ya prácticamente a oscuras y parece que todos los pasajeros se han dormido. Incluso las pantallas de televisión están apagadas y Felicity saca la muñeca dolorida de donde se ha quedado atrapada entre Oliver y ella, y mira el reloj, que sigue con la hora de Estados Unidos, de modo que no le aclara gran cosa. Se pasa la mano por el pelo y a continuación mira de reojo la camisa de Oliver y comprueba con alivio que no tiene restos de saliva, sobre todo cuando este le pasa una servilleta.

—¿Para qué me das esto?

Él hace una señal con la cabeza, y, cuando ella vuelve a mirar, ve que ha dibujado uno de los patos de la película.

—¿Esta es tu técnica artística? —pregunta—. ¿Bolígrafo sobre servilleta?

Oliver sonríe.

—Le he puesto gorra de béisbol y zapatillas de tenis para darle más aspecto de americano.

—Qué detalle por tu parte. Aunque las llamamos deportivas —dice terminando la frase con un gran bostezo. Después guarda la servilleta en la mochila—. ¿Nunca duermes en los aviones?

Oliver encoge los hombros.

—Normalmente sí.

—¿Pero esta noche no?

—Eso parece —dice Oliver moviendo la cabeza.

—Perdona —repite Felicity, pero Oliver hace un gesto de que no tiene importancia.

—Tenías cara de estar tranquila.

—Pues no lo estoy, pero supongo que está bien haber dormido, así no lo haré durante la ceremonia mañana.

Oliver mira su reloj.

—Querrás decir hoy.

—Eso —dice Felicity y a continuación hace una mueca—. Soy dama de honor.

—Qué bien.

—No tanto, si me pierdo la ceremonia.

—Bueno, pero luego está la recepción.

—Sí —dice la joven bostezando de nuevo—. No veo el momento de sentarme sola y ver a mi padre bailar con una mujer a la que no conozco.

—¿Nunca la has visto? —pregunta Oliver arrastrando el final de las palabras con su acento británico.

—No.

—Vaya. Así que supongo que no están muy unidos.

—¿Mi padre y yo? Antes sí.

—¿Y después?

—Después tu estúpido país se lo tragó de un bocado.

Oliver deja escapar una risa suave y equívoca.

—Se marchó a Oxford a dar clases durante un semestre —explica Felicity. — Y no volvió.

—¿Cuándo fue eso?

—Hace casi dos años.

—¿Y fue entonces cuando conoció a esa mujer?

—Exactamente.

Oliver mueve la cabeza.

—Qué horror.

—Pues sí —dice Felicity, con la sensación de que esas dos palabras tan insignificantes no aciertan ni de lejos a transmitir lo horroroso que de hecho sigue siendo todo. Pero aunque ha contado la versión larga de la historia cientos de veces y a miles de personas, tiene el presentimiento de que Oliver seguramente la comprenderá mejor que nadie. Es por algo en la manera en que la está mirando, con esos ojos que parecen taladrarle un pequeño agujero en el corazón. Sabe que no es real, solo el espejismo que produce estar tan cerca de alguien, la falsa sensación de confianza que genera estar en un avión oscuro y en silencio, pero no le importa. Por el momento al menos, tiene la impresión de que es real.

—Debiste quedarte hecha polvo —comenta Oliver—. Y tu madre también.

—Al principio sí. De hecho casi no se levantaba de la cama. Pero creo que se ha recuperado antes que yo.

—¿Y eso? —pregunta—. ¿Cómo te puedes recuperar de algo así?

—No lo sé —contesta la rubia, y dice la verdad—. Está convencida de que ha sido lo mejor para los dos. Que es lo que tenía que pasar. Ella ha conocido a alguien, él también y ahora los dos son más felices. La única que no está encantada con la situación soy yo. Y lo que menos ilusión me hace de todo es tener que conocer a la nueva pareja de mi padre.

—Aunque ya no es tan nueva.

—Sobre todo porque no es tan nueva. Eso lo hace todo mucho más intenso e incómodo, que es precisamente lo que más odio. No dejo de imaginarme en el banquete sola, con todo el mundo mirándome. La hija americana melodramática que se niega a conocer a su madrastra. —Felicity arruga la nariz—. Madrastra, ¡madre mía!

Oliver frunce el ceño.

—A mí me parece muy valiente.

—¿El qué?

—Que vayas. Que te atrevas a enfrentarte a ello. Que dejes que la vida siga. Me parece valiente.

—Pues yo no me siento así.

—Eso es porque te está pasando. Pero ya lo verás.

La joven le estudia con atención.

—¿Y tú qué?

—¿Yo qué de qué?

—Supongo que a ti no te dará tanto miedo la tuya como la mía…

—No estés tan segura —dice con cierta frialdad. Ha estado sentado muy cerca de ella, con el cuerpo inclinado hacia el suyo, pero ahora se aleja otra vez, muy poco, pero lo suficiente para que Felicity se dé cuenta.

Se inclina hacia delante mientras Oliver lo hace hacia atrás, como si ambos estuvieran unidos por un resorte invisible. La boda de su padre no es precisamente su tema de conversación preferido, pero bueno, se lo ha contado.

—¿Vas a ver a tus padres mientras estés en casa?

Oliver asiente.

—Qué bien —dice Felicity—. ¿Están muy unidos?

Oliver abre la boca y a continuación la cierra cuando por el pasillo llega rodando el carro de bebidas, con las latas entrechocando alegres y las botellas cascabeleando. La azafata pisa el freno nada más pasar por su fila, fija el carro y después se vuelve hacia ellos para ver qué quieren tomar. Todo ocurre deprisa, tan deprisa que Felicity casi no lo ve. Oliver saca una moneda del bolsillo de sus jeans y la deja caer en el pasillo con un rápido giro de muñeca. Después alarga la mano por encima de la anciana dormida, coge la moneda con la mano izquierda mientras la derecha desaparece en el carro de bebidas y sale con dos botellitas de Jack Daniel's escondidas en el puño. Se las mete en el bolsillo junto con la moneda pocos segundos antes de que la azafata vuelva la vista hacia ellos.

—¿Quieren tomar algo? —les pregunta mientras sus ojos se van deteniendo en la expresión de asombro de Felicity, las mejillas encendidas de Oliver y por último en la mujer mayor, que sigue roncando furiosamente junto al pasillo.

—Nada, gracias —consigue decir Felicity.

—Yo tampoco —dice Oliver—. Pero gracias.

Cuando la azafata se ha marchado y el carro se encuentra lo suficientemente lejos, Felicity mira a Oliver con la boca abierta. Este saca las botellitas y le da una, después desenrosca el tapón de la otra mientras se encoge de hombros.

La rubia pestañea con la botella en la mano.

—¿Tienes pensado pagar esto de alguna manera?

Oliver sonríe.

—¿Diez años de trabajos forzados?

—Estaba pensando más bien en lavar los platos —bromea devolviéndole la botella—. O transportar maletas, a lo mejor.

—Me imagino que me vas a obligar a hacerlo —dice Oliver—. No te preocupes, cuando me vaya dejaré un billete de diez en el asiento. No quería montar un número, aunque ya tengo dieciocho años y a estas alturas debemos estar más cerca de Londres que de Estados Unidos. ¿Te gusta el whisky?

Felicity niega con la cabeza.

—¿Lo has probado?

—No.

—Pues pruébalo —le dice ofreciéndoselo de nuevo—. Solo un sorbito.

Felicity desenrosca el tapón y se lleva la botella a la boca, haciendo una mueca de desagrado en cuanto el olor le llega a la nariz, un olor áspero, como ahumado y demasiado fuerte. El líquido le quema la garganta y tose con fuerza mientras los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas. Vuelve a poner el tapón y le devuelve la botella a Oliver.

—Es como chupar una antorcha —dice con una mueca—. Está horroroso.

Oliver ríe y se termina su botella.

—Vale, ya te has tomado tu whisky —dice Felicity—. ¿Quiere decir que ha llegado el momento de hablar de tu familia?

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

—¿Y por qué no iba a interesarme?

Oliver suspira y su suspiro suena más bien como un lamento.

—Veamos —dice por fin—. Tengo tres hermanos mayores…

—¿Siguen viviendo en Inglaterra?

—Sí. Tengo tres hermanos mayores que viven en Inglaterra —continúa desenroscando el tapón de la segunda botellita de whisky—. ¿Qué más? A mi padre no le hizo mucha gracia que decidiera ir a Yale en lugar de a Oxford, pero mi madre estaba encantada porque ella también estudió en una universidad americana.

—¿Por eso no vino tu padre contigo al principio del curso?

Oliver la mira con expresión dolorida, como si quisiera estar en cualquier otro lugar, y después se termina lo que queda de whisky.

—Haces un montón de preguntas.

—Yo te he contado que mi padre nos dejó por otra mujer y que llevo un año sin verle —dice Felicity—. A ver, venga. Estoy segura de que no puedes superar ese dramón familiar.

—Eso no me lo habías contado —replica Oliver—. Lo de que llevas un año sin verle. Pensaba que a la que no habías visto era a ella.

Ahora le toca a la rubia revolverse en su asiento.

—Hablamos por teléfono —comenta—. Pero sigo demasiado enfadada para verle.

—¿Y él lo sabe?

—¿Que estoy enfadada?

Oliver asiente.

—Claro que lo sabe —dice Felicity y hace una inclinación de cabeza—Pero te recuerdo que no estamos hablando de mí.

—Es que me parece interesante. Que hables tan abiertamente de ello. En mi familia siempre hay alguien molesto por algo pero nadie dice nada.

—Tal vez les iría mejor si lo hicieran.

—Tal vez.

Felicity se da cuenta de que están hablando en susurros y muy cerca el uno del otro en las sombras que proyecta la luz con la que lee el hombre sentado delante de ellos. Es casi como si estuvieran solos y en cualquier otra parte, sentados en el banco de algún parque o en un restaurante, a muchos kilómetros hacia abajo, con los pies bien apoyados en el suelo. Está lo bastante cerca de Oliver como para distinguir una pequeña cicatriz que tiene encima del ojo, una sombra de barba en la mandíbula, la increíble longitud de sus pestañas. Sin quererlo se descubre separándose y a él le sorprende lo brusco del gesto.

—Perdona —se disculpa, sentándose erguido y retirando la mano del reposabrazos—. Se me había olvidado que tienes claustrofobia. Debes de estar pasándolo fatal.

—No —dice Felicity negando con la cabeza—. Si te digo la verdad, no ha sido tan malo.

Oliver vuelve la barbilla hacia la ventana, que sigue con el estor bajado.

—Sigo pensando que estarías mejor si miraras por la ventana. Incluso a mí me da agobio estar aquí sin ventanas.

—Es un truco que me enseñó mi padre —le explica la joven—. La primera vez que me pasó me dijo que pensara en el cielo. Pero eso solo ayuda cuando el cielo está encima.

—Claro —dice Oliver—. Tiene sentido.

Se quedan callados mirándose las manos mientras el silencio se extiende entre los dos.

—A mí me daba miedo la oscuridad —comenta Oliver transcurridos unos instantes—. Pero no solo cuando era pequeño. Me duró casi hasta los once años.

Felicity le mira de reojo sin saber muy bien qué decir. El rostro de Oliver parece ahora más aniñado, menos angular, y los ojos tienen un aspecto redondeado. Siente el impulso repentino de apoyar una mano sobre la suya, pero se contiene.

—Mis hermanos se metían conmigo todo el rato, apagando las luces cada vez que entraba en una habitación y después burlándose de mis gritos. Y mi padre odiaba que yo gritara, no le daba ninguna pena. Me acuerdo de que si en mitad de la noche iba a la habitación de mis padres, me decía que dejara de portarme como una niña pequeña. O me contaba historias de monstruos escondidos en el armario, para asustarme aún más. Su único consejo era: A ver cuándo creces. Qué simpático, ¿no?

—Los padres no siempre saben hacer las cosas bien —dice Felicity. A veces nos lleva un tiempo comprenderlo.

—Sin embargo, una noche —continúa Oliver— me desperté y le vi enchufando una luz pequeñita al lado de mi cama. Estoy seguro de que pensaba que yo estaba dormido, porque no habría querido que le hubiera pillado haciendo una cosa así por nada del mundo, así que no dije nada y me quedé mirándole enchufar la lamparita y encenderla, de modo que se formó un pequeño círculo de luz azul.

Felicity sonríe.

—¿Conque al final se apiadó de ti?

—A su manera, supongo que sí —dice Oliver—. Pero debía de tenerla comprada, ¿no? Podría habérmela dado al volver de la tienda o haberla enchufado antes de que me fuera a la cama. Pero no, tenía que hacerlo cuando no le veía nadie.

Se vuelve hacia la rubia y a esta le sorprende lo triste de su expresión.

—No sé por qué te he contado esto.

—Porque te lo he preguntado —se limita a contestar ella.

Oliver respira de forma entrecortada y Felicity ve que está ruborizado. El asiento delantero tiembla cuando el hombre que lo ocupa se recoloca la almohada con forma de rosquilla alrededor del cuello. El avión está en silencio excepto por el zumbido del aire acondicionado, el suave sonido de hojas pasando y algún que otro pasajero reacomodándose en sus asientos buscando pasar lo mejor posible las horas que faltan para aterrizar. De vez en cuando un tramo de turbulencias zarandea suavemente el avión, como un barco en una tormenta, y Felicity piensa de nuevo en su madre, en las cosas tan feas que le ha dicho. Su vista se desliza a la mochila que lleva a sus pies y una vez más desea no estar sobrevolando el Atlántico para así poder intentar llamarla.

A su lado, Oliver se frota los ojos.

—He tenido una idea genial —dice—. ¿Qué te parece si hablamos de otra cosa que no sean nuestros padres?

La rubia asiente.

—Me parece estupendo.

Pero ninguno de los dos dice nada. Pasa un minuto y luego otro y conforme el silencio entre ellos se hace más grande, ambos se echan a reír.

—Me temo que como no se te ocurra algo interesante vamos a tener que hablar del tiempo —dice Oliver y Felicity arquea las cejas.

—¿A mí?

Oliver asiente.

—Sí. A ti.

—Vale —dice muerta de vergüenza antes incluso de formular la pregunta, pero lleva horas queriendo hacerla y ya no tiene otra opción—. ¿Tienes novia?

Oliver se pone colorado y la sonrisa que esboza antes de bajar la cabeza le resulta a Felicity de lo más críptica. Es una sonrisa con dos posibles significados. Su intuición le dice que se trata de una sonrisa caritativa, esbozada para hacer que se sienta menos incómoda tanto por haber formulado la pregunta como por la respuesta que está por llegar, pero una parte de ella no puede evitar pensar que tal vez —solo tal vez— es algo más que compasión, un gesto de complicidad, la expresión de un acuerdo tácito entre los dos de que algo está pasando, de que esto puede ser el principio de alguna cosa.

Transcurrido un instante que se hace eterno, Oliver niega con la cabeza.

—No tengo novia.

Al oír estas palabras Felicity tiene la sensación de que se ha abierto una puerta, pero ahora que ha ocurrido no está muy segura de cómo continuar.

—¿Y eso?

Oliver se encoge de hombros.

—Todavía no he conocido a nadie con quien me apetezca pasar cincuenta y dos años, supongo.

—En Yale tiene que haber cómo un millón de chicas.

—En realidad cinco o seis mil, me parece.

—Pero la mayoría americanas, ¿no?

Oliver sonríe, después ladea la cabeza y le da un golpecito amistoso a Felicity con el hombro.

—Me gustan las chicas americanas —dice—. Aunque nunca he salido con una.

—¿No forma parte de tu proyecto de investigación para el verano?

Oliver niega con la cabeza.

—No. A no ser que a la chica en cuestión le dé miedo la mayonesa, lo cual, como sabes muy bien, es ideal para mi estudio.

—Claro —dice ella con una sonrisa—. Y en el instituto, ¿tuviste novia?

—En secundaria sí. Era muy simpática. Le gustaban mucho los videojuegos y repartir pizzas.

—Muy gracioso —dice Felicity.

—Bueno… Supongo que no todos podemos vivir una historia de amor épica tan jóvenes.

—¿Y qué pasó?

Oliver reclina la cabeza en el asiento.

—¿Que qué pasó? Supongo que lo de siempre. Terminamos el instituto y yo me marché. Cada uno siguió con su vida. ¿Qué pasó con el señor Pizza?

—Hacía más cosas aparte de repartir pizzas, que lo sepas.

—¿Repartía colines también?

Felicity hace una mueca.

—Lo cierto es que me dejó él a mí.

—¿Qué pasó?

Ella suspira y adopta un tono filosófico:

—Lo de siempre, supongo. Me vio hablando con otro chico durante un partido de baloncesto y se puso celoso, así que cortó conmigo por e-mail.

—Ya —dice Oliver—. Él no quería seguir con su amor épico.

—Más o menos —coincide ella mientras comprueba que Oliver la mira con atención.

—Es un imbécil.

—Eso es verdad. Siempre lo fue, ahora que lo pienso.

—Pero de todas maneras… —dice Oliver y Felicity le mira agradecida.

Justo después de haber roto, Jennifer había llamado, siempre tan oportuna, para insistir en que Felicity llevara pareja a la boda.

—No todo el mundo va a traer a alguien —había explicado—, pero hemos pensado que para ti sería divertido estar acompañada.

—No pasa nada —había contestado la joven—. Estaré bien sola.

—Te lo digo en serio —había insistido Jennifer del todo ajena al tono de voz de Felicity—. No es ningún problema. Y además —había añadido en un susurro cómplice— me he enterado de que tienes novio.

En realidad Cooper había roto con ella solo tres días antes y lo sucedido seguía persiguiéndola por los pasillos del instituto con la persistencia de una criatura indestructible. Se trataba de algo sobre lo que no quería hablar, y mucho menos con una futura madrastra a la que ni siquiera conocía personalmente.

—Has oído mal —había dicho Felicity con sequedad—. Y voy a ir sola.

Lo cierto era que incluso aunque hubieran estado saliendo todavía, la boda de su padre sería el último lugar al que querría llevar a nadie. Pasar una noche enfundada en un traje de dama de honor hecho un guiñapo y viendo a un puñado de personas adultas bailando los pajaritos ya sería bastante para soportar sola; tener compañía no haría más que empeorar las cosas. Las posibilidades de momentos humillantes eran inmensas. Su padre y Jennifer besándose y entrechocando sus copas, dándose de comer trocitos de tarta el uno al otro y haciendo discursos deliberadamente babosos.

Recuerda haber pensado, cuando Jennifer le dijo que podía llevar pareja a la boda hace ya muchos meses, que no había nadie en el mundo a quien odiara lo suficiente como para someterlo a esa tortura. Pero ahora, mirando a Oliver, se pregunta si su reacción fue la correcta. Se pregunta si el problema no sería que no había nadie en el mundo que le gustara lo suficiente, nadie con quien se sintiera lo bastante cómoda como para permitirle ser testigo de este dudoso hito en su vida, este acontecimiento tan temido. Se sorprende a sí misma imaginando por un segundo a Oliver vestido de esmoquin de pie junto a la entrada al banquete y, por muy ridícula que sea la idea —la boda ni siquiera es de etiqueta—, siente cosquillas en el estómago. Traga saliva con decisión y ahuyenta la imagen de su cabeza.

A su lado, Oliver está mirando a la anciana, que sigue roncando y moviendo la boca de forma intermitente en un tic nervioso.

—Tengo que ir al baño —confiesa y Felicity asiente.

—Yo también. Seguro que podemos pasar sin despertarla.

Oliver se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad y se endereza con brusquedad, chocando con el asiento delantero y ganándose una mirada de odio de la mujer que lo ocupa. Felicity le mira mientras trata de pasar junto a la anciana dormida sin despertarla, y cuando ambos han conseguido salir de la fila de asientos, le sigue por el pasillo en dirección a la parte trasera del avión. Una azafata con aspecto aburrido sentada en un asiento plegable levanta la vista de su revista cuando pasan a su lado.

La señal roja de OCUPADO está encendida en la puerta de los dos aseos, así que Felicity y Oliver se quedan de pie en un estrecho espacio cuadrado justo fuera. Están lo bastante cerca el uno del otro como para que la rubia pueda oler la tela de su camisa, el whisky en su aliento; no lo suficiente como para tocarse exactamente, pero sí nota cómo los pelos de su brazo le hacen cosquillas y de nuevo siente un impulso repentino de cogerle la mano.

Levanta la barbilla y descubre que Oliver la está mirando con la misma expresión que tenía antes, cuando se despertó con la cabeza en su hombro. Ninguno de los dos se mueve ni habla; se limitan a quedarse allí de pie mirándose en la oscuridad mientras los motores del avión zumban bajo sus pies. Se le ocurre a Felicity que —es imposible, improbable— Oliver está a punto de besarla y se acerca a él solo unos milímetros mientras el corazón se le sale del pecho. La mano de Oliver roza la suya y Felicity recibe una descarga eléctrica que le llega directamente a la espina dorsal. Para su sorpresa, Oliver no se separa; en lugar de ello le coge la mano acoplándola con firmeza a la suya y después tira suavemente, acercándola a él.

Es casi como si estuvieran completamente solos —como si no hubiera capitán ni tripulación ni filas de asientos con pasajeros dando cabezadas a lo largo del avión— y Felicity inspira profundamente e inclina la cabeza hacia atrás. Pero entonces una de las puertas de los servicios se abre, inundándolos de un haz de luz demasiado fuerte, y un niño pequeño sale arrastrando una tira de papel higiénico que se le ha quedado pegada a la suela de uno de sus zapatos rojos. La magia se ha roto.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	8. 7

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 _7_

 _4:02 Hora de Estados Unidos_

 _9:02 Hora de Londres_

Felicity se despierta de repente, ni siquiera consciente de haberse quedado dormida otra vez. La cabina del avión continúa en su mayor parte en penumbra, pero por los resquicios de las ventanas se cuelan ahora hilos de luz y a su alrededor hay gente que empieza a moverse, bostezando, estirándose y pasando bandejas con restos de huevos y beicon de aspecto chicloso al personal de vuelo, que presenta un aspecto increíblemente fresco y terso después de un viaje tan largo.

Ahora es la cabeza de Oliver la que reposa en el hombro de Felicity obligándola a quedarse sentada, pero, cuando sus intentos por permanecer completamente quieta dan como resultado una especie de tic que la obliga a mover los brazos, él se endereza como si le hubieran dado un susto.

—Perdón —dicen los dos al mismo tiempo y después Felicity repite:

—Perdón.

Oliver se frota los ojos como un niño que se despertara de un mal sueño y después parpadea con los ojos fijos en Felicity durante lo que parece demasiado tiempo. Ella intenta no tomárselo a mal, pero sabe que debe de tener un aspecto horrible. Antes, en el diminuto cuarto de baño, se había mirado en el todavía más minúsculo espejo y le había sorprendido comprobar lo pálida que estaba, con los ojos hinchados por el aire cargado del avión y la altura.

Había observado su imagen reflejada con ojos entrelazados, sin explicarse cómo podía Oliver siquiera hacerle caso. Felicity no es del tipo de chicas que están todo el día pendientes del pelo y del maquillaje, no acostumbra a pasar demasiado tiempo frente al espejo, pero es menuda, rubia y guapa, al estilo de las chicas que gustan en el instituto. Sin embargo, la imagen que le había devuelto el espejo resultaba un tanto alarmante, y eso había sido antes de quedarse dormida por segunda vez. No puede ni imaginarse la pinta que tendrá ahora. Le duele cada centímetro del cuerpo por el agotamiento y le escuecen los ojos; junto al cuello de la camisa tiene una mancha de refresco y casi le da miedo pensar cómo tendrá el pelo.

Pero Oliver también parece distinto; resulta raro verle a la luz del día, como cambiar el canal del televisor a alta definición. Tiene los ojos todavía llenos de sueño y una arruga le recorre uno de los lados de la cara desde la mejilla a la sien, justo donde ha estado apoyado sobre el hombro de Felicity. Pero hay algo más; está pálido y parece cansado, sin fuerzas; tiene los ojos rojos y una expresión abstraída, como si se encontrara a kilómetros de distancia.

Arquea la espalda para estirarse y después parpadea lagañoso intentando leer su reloj.

—Ya casi estamos.

Felicity asiente, aliviada al saber que no van con retraso, aunque una parte de ella no puede evitar desear tener más tiempo. A pesar de todo —el espacio atestado, los estrechos asientos, los olores que llevan ya horas recorriendo el pasillo— no está todavía preparada para abandonar este avión, donde tan fácil le ha resultado hablar con libertad y olvidarse de todo lo que ha dejado atrás y también de lo que la espera.

El hombre del asiento de delante sube el estor de la ventanilla y una columna de luz blanca —tan cegadora que Felicity se lleva una mano a los ojos— les rodea, llevándose la oscuridad y, con ella, lo poco que pudiera quedar de la magia de la noche anterior. La rubia alarga el brazo para subir también su estor, ahora que el hechizo se ha roto oficialmente. Fuera el cielo es de un color azul deslumbrante y tiene nubes intercaladas como capas en una tarta. Después de tantas horas a oscuras casi resulta doloroso mirarlo durante demasiado tiempo.

En Nueva York son solo las cuatro de la madrugada y cuando el piloto habla por los altavoces su voz suena demasiado alegre para esas horas.

—Señoras y señores —dice—. Iniciamos el descenso hacia el aeropuerto de Heathrow. Parece que el tiempo en Londres es bueno, veintidós grados y parcialmente soleado con posibilidad de algún chubasco por la tarde. Habremos aterrizado en menos de veinte minutos, así que, por favor, abróchense los cinturones. Ha sido un placer volar con ustedes y confiamos en verles nuevamente a bordo.

Felicity se vuelve hacia Oliver.

—¿Cuántos grados son esos en Fahrenheit?

—Calor —contesta Oliver y en ese momento también Felicity siente calor; tal vez es el pronóstico meteorológico, o el sol en la ventana o la proximidad de este chico, con su camisa arrugada y las mejillas sonrosadas. Alarga la mano hacia el botón del panel que tiene encima de la cabeza, lo gira del todo a la izquierda y después cierra los ojos para sentir el chorro de aire fresco.

—Bueno… —suspira Oliver haciendo crujir los nudillos.

—Sí.

Se miran de reojo y algo en la expresión de la cara de él —una incertidumbre que es reflejo de la suya propia— hace que Felicity sienta ganas de llorar. En realidad no hay una distinción clara entre anoche y esta mañana —solo la oscuridad que ha dado paso a la luz— pero de alguna manera todo parece horriblemente distinto. Se acuerda de cuando esperaban de pie junto al cuarto de baño, cómo parecía que estaba a punto de pasar algo, todo, como si el mundo entero se transformara mientras permanecían muy cerca el uno del otro en la oscuridad. Y ahora en cambio parecen dos corteses desconocidos, como si todo lo demás hubiera sido producto de su imaginación. Le gustaría que pudieran dar la vuelta y volar en dirección contraria, cruzar de nuevo el globo en busca de la noche que han dejado atrás.

—¿Crees —pregunta Felicity con voz pastosa— que anoche agotamos todos los temas de conversación?

—Imposible —responde Oliver, y la manera en que lo dice, con la boca esbozando una sonrisa y la voz llena de calidez, deshace el nudo que Felicity tiene en el estómago—. Ni siquiera hemos llegado todavía a los temas importantes.

—¿Como cuáles? —pregunta ella tratando de adoptar una expresión que disimule el alivio que siente—. ¿Como, por ejemplo, por qué Dickens es tan buen escritor?

—Nada de eso. Me refiero a cosas como la defensa de los koalas. O a que Venecia se hunde. —Se detiene para dar tiempo a Felicity de asimilar lo que dice y como ella no replica nada, se da una palmada en la rodilla—. ¡Se está hundiendo! ¡La ciudad entera! ¿Te lo puedes creer?

Felicity simula un gesto de preocupación.

—Desde luego eso parece muy importante.

—Es que lo es —insiste Oliver—. Y no me hagas hablar de la huella de carbono a causa de este viaje. O de la diferencia entre cocodrilos y caimanes. O del récord de vuelo de una gallina.

—Por favor, dime que no te sabes ese dato de memoria.

—Trece segundos —dice Oliver inclinándose para mirar por la ventana—. Qué desastre. Estamos ya casi en Heathrow y ni siquiera hemos hablado del tema de las gallinas. —Señala la ventanilla con el dedo—. ¿Y ves esas nubes?

—Como para no verlas —dice Felicity. El avión está ya prácticamente envuelto en niebla y el gris se agolpa contra las ventanas conforme el aparato pierde altura.

—Son cúmulos. ¿Lo sabías?

—Estoy segura de que debería saberlo.

—Son las mejores.

—¿Y eso?

—Porque tienen el aspecto que deberían tener todas las nubes, como las dibujan los niños. Y eso está bien. Porque, por ejemplo, el sol nunca es como lo dibujábamos.

—¿Como un círculo del que salían palitos?

—Exacto. Y desde luego mi familia nunca ha sido como yo la pintaba.

—¿Monigotes?

—Oye, no te pases. Que también les dibujaba pies y manos.

—¿Que parecían guantes de boxeo?

—Pero está bien, ¿no te parece?, cuando hay algo que sí coincide. — Inclina la cabeza hacia delante con una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Los cúmulos son las mejores nubes de todas.

Felicity se encoge de hombros.

—Supongo que nunca lo había pensado.

—Pues por eso te lo digo. Tenemos todavía un montón de cosas de las que hablar. De hecho solo acabamos de empezar. Detrás de la ventanilla las nubes se alejan y el avión desciende suavemente hacia el cielo plateado que hay debajo. Felicity siente un alivio irracional al ver la tierra, aunque todavía está demasiado lejos y es tan solo una colección de prados de colores, edificios sin forma definida y un apunte de carreteras que la surcan como hilos grises.

Oliver bosteza y apoya la cabeza sobre el respaldo.

—Supongo que deberíamos haber intentado dormir más —dice—. Estoy hecho fosfatina.

Felicity le mira sin comprender.

—Cansado —aclara Oliver neutralizando las vocales y subiendo el tono de voz una octava para sonar americano, aunque lo que consigue en realidad es un leve acento sureño.

—Me siento como si me hubiera apuntado a un curso de alguna lengua extranjera.

—¡Aprenda inglés británico en solo siete horas! —dice Oliver con voz de locutor de televisión—. ¿Cómo puede dejar alguien pasar un comercial así?

—Un anuncio —le corrige Felicity con los ojos en blanco—. ¿Cómo puede dejar alguien pasar un anuncio así?

Pero Oliver se limita a sonreír.

—¿Ves todo lo que has aprendido ya?

Casi se han olvidado de la mujer anciana que tienen al lado y que lleva durmiendo tanto tiempo que cuando se dan cuenta de que ya no ronca se sorprenden y no pueden evitar mirarla.

—¿Qué me he perdido? —pregunta cogiendo su bolso, del que saca con cuidado unas gafas, un bote de colirio y la cajita de pastillas de menta.

—Ya casi hemos llegado —le dice Felicity—. Pero tiene suerte de haber venido durmiendo. Ha sido un viaje muy largo.

—Sí —corrobora Oliver, y, aunque está mirando para otro lado, Felicity nota que sonríe por su manera de hablar—. Se nos ha hecho eterno.

La mujer deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se queda balanceando las gafas entre los dedos pulgar e índice mientras les dedica una gran sonrisa.

—Se los dije —se limita a comentar y después vuelve a concentrarse en el contenido de su bolso. Felicity, que ha entendido muy bien las connotaciones de la afirmación, evita la mirada de Oliver mientras el personal de vuelo recorre el pasillo por última vez recordando a los pasajeros que deben enderezar el respaldo de sus asientos, abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad y guardar su equipaje en los compartimentos superiores.

—Me parece que incluso vamos a llegar con unos minutos de adelanto — dice Oliver—. Así que, a no ser que el control de pasaportes sea una pesadilla, creo que vas a llegar a tiempo. ¿Dónde es la boda?

Felicity se inclina, saca de nuevo la novela de Dickens de su mochila y extrae una invitación de entre sus últimas páginas, donde la ha metido para asegurarse de no perderla.

—Hotel Kensington Arms —dice—. Suena de lo más fino.

Oliver se inclina para mirar la elegante caligrafía con que está escrita la invitación color crema.

—Ahí será la celebración —dice señalando la dirección que está justo encima—. La ceremonia es en la iglesia de Saint Barnabas.

—¿Y está cerca?

—¿De Heathrow? —Niega con la cabeza—. No mucho. Pero en realidad nada está cerca de Heathrow. Así que, si te das prisa, puedes llegar a tiempo.

—¿Dónde es la tuya?

La mandíbula de Oliver se tensa.

—En Paddington.

—¿Y eso dónde está?

—Cerca de donde vivía de pequeño —contesta Oliver—, en el oeste de Londres.

—Suena bonito —dice Felicity, pero Oliver no sonríe.

—Es la iglesia a la que íbamos de niños —prosigue—. Hace años que no voy por allí. Siempre me castigaban por subirme a la estatua de la Virgen María que hay en la entrada.

—Qué bien —dice Felicity metiendo de nuevo la invitación entre las páginas del libro y cerrando este con demasiada fuerza, lo suficiente para sobresaltar a Oliver, que la mira meter la novela en la mochila.

—Entonces, ¿se lo vas a devolver?

—No lo sé —responde Felicity con sinceridad—. Seguramente.

Oliver se queda pensando un momento.

—¿Por lo menos esperarás hasta después de la boda?

Felicity no tenía pensado hacer eso. Es más, se había imaginado dirigiéndose hacia su padre antes de la ceremonia y haciéndole entrega del libro en un gesto de rebeldía triunfal. El libro es la única cosa que le ha dado desde que se marchó —dado en mano, no un regalo enviado por Navidad o por su cumpleaños—, y la idea de devolvérselo le produce cierta satisfacción. Si tenía que asistir a esta estúpida boda, entonces lo haría a su manera.

Pero Oliver la está mirando con gran interés y Felicity no puede evitar sentirse algo incómoda al ver la esperanza en sus ojos. Cuando le contesta la voz le tiembla un poco.

—Me lo voy a pensar —dice, y a continuación añade—: De todas maneras, igual no llego a tiempo.

Los ojos de ambos se vuelven hacia la ventana para comprobar cómo avanza la cosa y Felicity se esfuerza por reprimir una oleada de pánico, no tanto por el aterrizaje, sino por todo lo que viene después de este. Fuera, el suelo se acerca cada vez más y todo —las formas borrosas— se vuelve repentinamente nítido, las iglesias y las vallas y los restaurantes de comida rápida, incluso las ovejas desperdigadas por prados aquí y allá, y Felicity ve cómo todo se acerca mientras con una mano se agarra fuerte al cinturón de seguridad, preparándose como, si en lugar de aterrizar, el avión fuera a estrellarse.

Las ruedas tocan tierra y rebotan una, dos veces, antes de posarse con firmeza en la pista y una vez allí salen propulsadas, como el corcho al destapar una botella, todo viento, motores y ruido de velocidad y una sensación de impulso tal que Felicity duda de que puedan detenerse. Pero por supuesto lo hacen y de nuevo reina el silencio; después de viajar a más de ochocientos kilómetros por hora durante siete horas se deslizan en dirección a la puerta de entrada del aeropuerto con la parsimonia de un carrito de venta ambulante.

Su pista de aterrizaje se bifurca para unirse a otras como en un laberinto gigante hasta enfilar un camino de asfalto que a Felicity le parece interminable, interrumpido solo por torres de control, hileras de aviones y la gigantesca terminal, que se yergue solitaria bajo el cielo gris de nubes bajas. Así que esto es Londres, piensa. Sabe que está dándole la espalda a Oliver pero se siente incapaz de despegarse de la ventana, como unida por una fuerza invisible que le impide, sin saber muy bien por qué, girarse para mirarle.

Conforme se acercan a la terminal, ve la pasarela desplegada para recibirles y el avión se coloca en posición con elegancia, hasta detenerse con una breve sacudida. Pero incluso cuando se han parado por completo, los motores se han detenido y las luces de ABRÓCHENSE LOS CINTURONES se han apagado con un tintineo, Felicity no se mueve. Detrás de ella crece un murmullo, conforme los pasajeros se ponen de pie para recoger su equipaje de mano, y Oliver espera un momento antes de tocarle suavemente el brazo. Felicity se gira.

—¿Preparada? —pregunta él y la rubia niega con la cabeza. Muy poco, pero lo suficiente para hacerle sonreír—. Yo tampoco —confiesa, pero se pone de pie de todas formas.

Justo antes de que les llegue el turno de salir al pasillo Oliver se mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca un billete color morado. Lo deposita en el asiento en que ha estado sentado las últimas siete horas y el papel se queda allí un poco perdido entre tanto estampado.

—¿Para qué es eso? —pregunta la joven.

—El whisky. ¿No te acuerdas?

—Ah, sí —dice mirando más de cerca—. Pero no creo que costara veinte libras.

Oliver se encoge de hombros.

—Un plus por robo.

—¿Y si lo coge alguien?

Oliver se agacha y coge ambos extremos del cinturón de seguridad que luego abrocha sobre el billete, como arropándolo.

—Ya está —dice dando un paso atrás para admirar su obra—. Seguridad ante todo.

Delante de ellos, la mujer mayor da unos cuantos pasos de pajarito por el pasillo antes de levantar la vista hacia los compartimentos del equipaje. Oliver se apresura a ayudarla, haciendo caso omiso de la gente que empieza a amontonarse detrás de ellos mientras baja una maleta maltrecha y después espera pacientemente a que la anciana se prepare.

—Gracias —le dice esta con una sonrisa—. Eres un chico encantador.

Echa a andar, después vacila como si se hubiera olvidado algo y se vuelve a mirarle—. Me recuerdas a mi marido —le dice a Oliver, que niega con la cabeza en señal de protesta. Pero la mujer ha comenzado a girarse de nuevo avanzando a pasitos pequeños y constantes, como el minutero de un reloj, y, una vez situada en la dirección correcta, echa a andar con lentitud por el pasillo mientras ambos se quedan mirándola.

—Espero que eso fuera un cumplido —dice Oliver con expresión algo cortada.

—Llevan casados cincuenta y dos años —le recuerda Felicity.

Oliver la mira de reojo mientras ella baja su maleta.

—Creía que no eras partidaria del matrimonio.

—Y no lo soy —dice ella dirigiéndose a la salida.

Cuando Oliver la alcanza en la rampa de salida ninguno de los dos habla pero Felicity lo siente, acercándose a ellos como un tren de carga: el momento en que habrán de decirse adiós. Y por primera vez en horas le sobreviene un repentino ataque de timidez. A su lado Oliver estira el cuello buscando el letrero indicador del control de pasaportes, pensando ya en lo próximo, siguiendo adelante con su vida. Porque eso es lo que se hace en los aviones. Compartes un reposabrazos con alguien durante unas pocas horas. Intercambias historias personales, una o dos anécdotas divertidas, tal vez un chiste. Hablas del tiempo y te quejas de lo mala que es la comida. Le escuchas roncar. Y después dices adiós.

Así pues, ¿por qué se siente tan poco preparada para la siguiente fase?

Debería estar preocupada por encontrar un taxi y llegar a tiempo a la iglesia, por ver a su padre otra vez y conocer a Jennifer. Pero en lugar de eso solo piensa en Oliver y darse cuenta de ello —de que no quiere separarse de él— de repente la hace dudar de todo. ¿Qué pasa si ha malinterpretado lo ocurrido en estas últimas horas? ¿Qué pasa si no es lo que ella piensa?

De hecho todo es distinto ahora. Oliver parece encontrarse a kilómetros de distancia.

Cuando llegan al final del pasillo se encuentran con una larga cola formada por sus compañeros de vuelo que esperan, con bolsas a sus pies, inquietos y protestando. Mientras deja caer su mochila, Felicity hace un recuento mental de lo que ha metido en ella, tratando de recordar si lleva un bolígrafo con el que apuntar quizá un teléfono o una dirección de correo electrónico, algo de información sobre él, una póliza de seguros contra el olvido. Pero algo en su interior se paraliza y se siente incapaz de decir nada que no suene cuando menos desesperado.

Oliver bosteza y se estira con los brazos en alto y la espalda arqueada, después posa un codo en el hombro de Felicity en un gesto amistoso, simulando apoyarse en ella. Pero Felicity siente que el peso de su brazo puede hacerle perder el equilibrio y traga saliva antes de mirarle, extrañamente sonrojada.

—¿Vas a coger un taxi? —le pregunta. Oliver niega con la cabeza y retira el brazo.

—El metro —dice—. La estación está cerca.

Felicity se pregunta si está hablando de la iglesia o de su casa, si va a esta última a darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa o se dirige a la boda directamente. Odia no saberlo. Se siente como en el último día de clase, el último día del campamento de verano, cuando todo está a punto de terminar de forma abrupta y confusa.

Para su sorpresa, Oliver baja la cara hasta situarla a su altura, después entrecierra los ojos y posa un dedo en su mejilla con suavidad.

—Una pestaña —dice, deshaciéndose de ella con el pulgar.

—¿Y qué pasa con mi deseo?

—Lo he pedido yo por ti —dice con una sonrisa tan encantadora que a Felicity le da un vuelco el corazón.

¿Es posible que solo se conozcan desde hace diez horas?

—He pedido que la cola del control de pasaportes vaya rápido —le dice—. Si no, no tienes ninguna posibilidad de llegar a tiempo.

Felicity mira el reloj de la pared de cemento sobre sus cabezas y se da cuenta de que Oliver tiene razón; ya son las 10.08, faltan menos de dos horas para que empiece la boda. Y aquí está, atascada en el control de aduanas, con el pelo enredado y el vestido hecho un gurruño dentro de la maleta. Trata de imaginarse caminando hacia el altar, pero hay algo en esa imagen que no logra reconciliar con el presente estado de cosas.

Suspira.

—¿Suele ir muy lento esto?

—Ahora que he pedido mi deseo, no —dice Oliver, y justo entonces, como si de verdad fuera tan fácil, la cola empieza a avanzar. Oliver le dirige una sonrisa triunfal mientras da un paso al frente y Felicity le sigue moviendo la cabeza.

—Si es tan fácil, podías haber pedido un millón de dólares.

—Un millón de libras —la corrige Oliver—. Ahora estás en Londres. Y no. Porque luego habría que pagar los impuestos.

—¿Qué impuestos?

—Los impuestos sobre el millón de libras. Al menos un ochenta y ocho por ciento iría a parar directamente a la reina.

Felicity le mira fijamente.

—Conque el ochenta y ocho por ciento.

—Los números no mienten —dice Oliver con una sonrisa.

Cuando llegan al punto en que la cola se bifurca se encuentran con un agente con cara de pocos amigos y uniforme azul apoyado contra la barandilla de metal que les señala con la mano un letrero que indica hacia dónde debe ir cada uno.

—Ciudadanos de la Unión Europea a la derecha, el resto a la izquierda — repite una y otra vez con una voz aflautada y poco convincente que con el bullicio poca gente escucha—. Ciudadanos de la Unión Europea a la derecha…

Felicity y Oliver se miran y toda la inseguridad que sentía ella desaparece. Porque en la cara de él hay también una resistencia fugaz a separarse. Se quedan allí de pie largo rato, demasiado, de hecho parece una eternidad, ambos reacios a separarse y dejando que la gente pase junto a ellos como un arroyo que va sorteando piedras.

—Señor —dice el agente rompiendo el encanto mientras apoya una mano en la espalda de Oliver y le urge a avanzar, a ponerse en marcha—. Tiene usted que seguir avanzando, está obstruyendo el paso.

—Un minuto —empieza a decir Oliver. Pero el agente le interrumpe.

—Ya, señor —le dice el agente empujándole con más decisión.

Una mujer con un bebé que tiene hipo está tratando de adelantar a Felicity, empujándola hacia delante al hacerlo, y a esta no parece quedarle más remedio que dejarse llevar por la marea de gente. Pero antes de que pueda avanzar nota una mano en el codo y así, de repente, Oliver está de nuevo a su lado. La mira con la cabeza ladeada y la mano todavía apoyada con firmeza en su brazo y, antes de que le dé tiempo a ponerse nerviosa, antes de ni siquiera darse cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo, le escucha murmurar:

—Qué narices…

Y entonces, para su sorpresa, se inclina y la besa.

La fila de gente sigue avanzando a su alrededor y el agente de policía se rinde momentáneamente con un suspiro de frustración, pero Felicity no se da cuenta de nada de esto; se agarra fuerte a la camisa de Oliver por miedo a que alguien lo arrastre y lo separe de su lado, pero la mano de él aprieta su espalda mientras la besa y lo cierto es que nunca en su vida se ha sentido más segura. Los labios de Oliver son suaves y saben a sal por las galletas que compartieron antes y Felicity cierra los ojos —solo un instante— mientras el resto del mundo desaparece. Cuando Oliver se separa de ella con una sonrisa, la rubia está demasiado sorprendida para decir nada. Da un paso atrás tambaleándose mientras el agente se lleva a Oliver en dirección contraria entornando los ojos.

—Vamos a ver, que la fila no es para pasar a países diferentes —murmura.

El murete de cemento que separa las dos áreas va creciendo entre los dos y Oliver levanta una mano en un gesto de saludo mientras continúa sonriendo. Muy pronto, se da cuenta Felicity, dejará de verle, pero todavía puede devolverle la mirada y agitar también la mano. Oliver señala con el dedo el comienzo de su fila y ella asiente, confiando en que eso quiera decir que la estará esperando fuera, y después él desaparece y a ella no le queda otro remedio que seguir avanzando con el pasaporte en la mano y el recuerdo del beso todavía en los labios. Se lleva una mano al corazón para intentar tranquilizarse.

Pero no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que se dé cuenta de que el deseo de Oliver no se ha hecho realidad; la cola está prácticamente parada y Felicity se encuentra atrapada entre un bebé llorón y un hombre corpulento con una camiseta que dice: Texas. Nunca en su vida se ha sentido tan impaciente. Lanza miradas al reloj y de este al muro detrás del que ha desaparecido Oliver y cuenta los minutos con ferviente intensidad, revolviéndose inquieta, caminando y suspirando mientras espera.

Cuando por fin le llega el turno, prácticamente corre hasta la ventanilla y una vez allí empuja el pasaporte por la ranura.

—¿Negocios o placer? —le pregunta la mujer mientras estudia el librito y Felicity duda antes de contestar, ya que ninguna de las dos posibles respuestas define su situación. Al final se decide por placer (aunque ver a su padre casarse de nuevo difícilmente entra en esa categoría) y contesta al resto de preguntas con tanto brío que la mujer la mira con aire de sospecha antes de estampar un sello en una de las muchas páginas en blanco de su pasaporte.

Su maleta se tambalea atrás y adelante mientras corre alejándose del control de pasaportes, en dirección a la zona de recogida de equipajes, tras decidir que la manzana que cogió de la nevera de casa antes de salir no cuenta como producto agrícola a declarar. Ya son las 10.42 y si no consigue coger un taxi en los siguientes minutos hay muchas probabilidades de que no llegue a la ceremonia. Pero todavía no va a pensar en eso. Ahora solo piensa en Oliver, y cuando llega a la puerta de salida —un mar de gente apelotonada detrás de una cinta de separación negra sosteniendo letreros y esperando a amigos y familiares— se le cae el alma a los pies.

La sala es enorme, con docenas de cintas transportadoras sobre las que viajan maletas de brillantes colores y, por todas partes y desplegadas en todas direcciones, cientos y cientos de personas, cada una de ellas buscando algo: a alguien, un medio de transporte, una indicación, la sección de objetos perdidos. Felicity avanza en círculos, el equipaje le pesa como si fuera de plomo, tiene la camisa pegada a la espalda y el pelo le cae sobre los ojos. Hay niños y abuelos, conductores de limusinas y empleados de aeropuerto, un tipo con un delantal de Starbucks y tres monjes con túnicas rojas. Parece haber un millón de personas y ninguna de ellas es Oliver.

Se recuesta contra una pared y apoya sus cosas en el suelo sin preocuparse siquiera de que alguien pueda empujarla. Está demasiado ocupada barajando posibilidades. Puede haber pasado cualquier cosa, la verdad. Que siga en la cola. Que le hayan retenido en el control de pasaportes. Que haya salido antes y dado por hecho que ella ya se ha ido. Incluso pueden haberse cruzado sin haberse visto.

O quizá simplemente se ha ido.

Y sin embargo, espera.

El reloj gigante sobre la pantalla electrónica la mira acusador y Felicity trata de ignorar la creciente sensación de pánico en su interior. ¿Cómo ha podido irse sin decir adiós? O quizá eso había sido el beso, una despedida. Pero, de todas maneras, después de todas esas horas, de esos momentos juntos, ¿cómo puede haberse terminado todo?

Se da cuenta de que ni siquiera sabe su apellido.

Lo último que le apetece ahora es ir a una boda. Casi puede sentir cómo se disipan sus energías, como agua que se va por el sumidero. Pero conforme pasan los minutos le resulta cada vez más difícil ignorar el hecho de que se va a perder la ceremonia. Con cierto esfuerzo se aleja de la pared y vuelve a recorrer el lugar con la vista, los pies le pesan mientras examina la inmensa terminal, pero Oliver, con su camisa azul y su pelo revuelto, no está por ninguna parte.

Así pues, con nada más que hacer, Felicity sale por fin por las puertas correderas a la niebla gris de Londres, contenta por lo menos de que el sol no haya tenido el mal gusto de salir esta mañana.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias

Mis disculpas este si es el capitulo.


	9. 8

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

8

 _5:48 Hora de Estados Unidos_

 _10:48 Hora de Londres_

La cola para los taxis es casi ridículamente larga y Felicity arrastra su maleta hasta el final con un murmullo de desesperación, para situarse detrás de una familia americana vestida con camisetas rojas que hablan demasiado alto. Heathrow ha resultado ser un aeropuerto tan bullicioso como JFK, aunque sin la excusa del cuatro de julio, y Felicity espera aturdida mientras la fila avanza con lentitud, acusando, ahora sí, a la falta de sueño. Todo parece borroso mientras pasea la vista desde la fila hasta los autobuses que se preparan para salir y de ahí a la línea de taxis que esperan su turno, tan solemnes y silenciosos como una procesión fúnebre.

—No puede ser peor que Nueva York —había dicho antes cuando Oliver le había advertido sobre Heathrow, pero este había movido la cabeza por toda contestación.

—Una pesadilla logística de proporciones épicas —lo había llamado. Y tenía toda la razón.

Sacude un poco la cabeza como si se le hubiera metido agua en el oído.

Se ha ido —se repite a sí misma—. Y punto. Pero incluso entonces sigue dando la espalda a la terminal resistiéndose al impulso de darse la vuelta y buscarle por última vez.

Alguien le dijo una vez que existe una fórmula para determinar cuánto se tarda en olvidar a alguien, y que es la mitad del tiempo que se ha estado con ese alguien. Felicity tiene sus dudas respecto a lo precisa que puede ser esta fórmula, un cálculo que se le antoja demasiado simple para algo tan complicado como que a uno le rompan el corazón. Después de todo, sus padres llevaban casados veinte años y su padre tardó solo unos pocos meses en enamorarse de otra persona. Y cuando Cooper la dejó después de salir juntos un semestre entero, a ella le bastaron unas pocas semanas para olvidarse de él por completo. Sin embargo siente cierto consuelo al pensar que solo ha pasado con Oliver unas pocas horas, lo que quiere decir que este nudo que tiene en el estómago habrá desaparecido antes de que termine el día, como mucho.

Cuando por fin llega al principio de la fila, busca en la mochila la dirección de la iglesia mientras el taxista —un hombre diminuto con una barba tan larga y blanca que le da cierto aspecto de David el gnomo— deja caer su maleta sin ningún cuidado dentro del maletero y sin interrumpir en ningún momento la conversación telefónica que está manteniendo por el manos libres. Una vez más Felicity trata de no pensar en cómo estará el vestido que dentro de poco no tendrá más remedio que ponerse. Le da al taxista el papel con la dirección y este trepa al asiento del conductor sin darse por enterado de que tiene una nueva pasajera.

—¿Cuánto tardaremos? —le pregunta la rubia mientras se acomoda en el asiento trasero, y entonces el taxista interrumpe su conversación el tiempo suficiente para emitir una risa áspera que más bien parece un ladrido.

—Mucho —dice. Y acto seguido se incorpora al lento flujo de tráfico.

—Genial —murmura Felicity.

Por la ventana el paisaje se adivina tras un velo de niebla y lluvia. Hay un gris que parece aferrarse a todo, y aunque la boda va a ser en un lugar cerrado, Felicity no puede evitar compadecerse de Jennifer por un instante. A cualquiera le desilusionaría tener que casarse en un día así, incluso si eres inglesa y llevas toda la vida sabiendo lo que puedes esperar. Siempre te queda un resquicio de esperanza de que este día —tu día— será la excepción a la regla.

Cuando el taxista sale a la autopista, los edificios bajos comienzan a dar paso a estrechas casas de ladrillo que están muy juntas, separadas solo por afiladas antenas de televisión y estrechos jardines. Felicity quisiera preguntar si esto es ya Londres, pero le da la impresión de que el taxista no tiene demasiada vocación de guía turístico. Si Oliver estuviera aquí sin duda estaría contándole historias sobre todo lo que se ve por la ventanilla, aunque a buen seguro serían teorías marcianas y verdades a medias, dosificadas para mantenerla bien atenta, preguntándose si alguna parte de ellas es verdad.

En el avión le había hablado de sus viajes a Sudáfrica, Argentina e India con su familia y ella le había escuchado atenta, deseando estar de viaje hacia un destino como esos. Desde donde estaba sentada no le quedaban demasiado lejos. Allí, en el avión, no le resultaba difícil imaginar que se dirigían juntos a algún lugar.

—¿Cuál te ha gustado más —le había preguntado— de todos los sitios a los que has ido?

Oliver pareció pensárselo un momento antes de que se formara en su mejilla aquel hoyuelo inconfundible.

—Connecticut.

Felicity rio.

—Sí, seguro. ¿A quién le interesa Buenos Aires cuando puedes ir a New Haven?

—¿Y a ti?

—Alaska, seguramente. O Hawai.

Oliver pareció impresionado.

—No está mal. Los dos estados que están más lejos.

—De hecho creo que conozco todos menos uno.

—Venga ya.

Felicity negó con la cabeza.

—En serio. Cuando era pequeña hacíamos muchos viajes familiares en auto.

—¿En auto a Hawai? ¿Cómo lo hicisteis?

Felicity sonrió.

—En aquella ocasión decidimos que tenía más sentido ir en avión.

—¿Y cuál es el que no conoces?

—Dakota del Norte.

—¿Y eso?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No nos ha dado tiempo todavía, supongo.

—Me pregunto cuánto se tardará en auto desde Connecticut.

La joven rio.

—¿Sabes conducir por el lado derecho de la carretera?

—Sí —había contestado Oliver simulando cara de indignación—. Ya sé que cuesta trabajo imaginar que yo pueda ser capaz de conducir un vehículo circulando por el lado equivocado de la carretera, pero de hecho se me da bastante bien. Ya lo verás cuando organicemos nuestro viaje a Dakota del Norte.

—Lo estoy deseando —dijo Felicity repitiéndose para sí que aquello era solo una broma. Y sin embargo, la idea de los dos recorriendo juntos el país, escuchando música y dejando paisajes atrás había bastado para hacerla sonreír.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el sitio que más te ha gustado fuera de Estados Unidos? Ya sé que resulta casi imposible imaginar que haya algún sitio en el mundo más bonito, por ejemplo, que Nueva Jersey, pero…

—En realidad es la primera vez que salgo del país.

—¿En serio?

Ella asintió.

—Qué presión, entonces.

—¿Por qué?

—Londres, digo.

—No espero demasiado, la verdad.

—Sí, ya supongo. Pero si pudieras elegir cualquier otro sitio del mundo, ¿a cuál irías?

Felicity se lo pensó unos segundos.

—A Australia quizá. O a París. ¿Y tú?

Oliver la había mirado como si la respuesta fuera obvia, las comisuras de los labios esbozando una levísima sonrisa.

—Pues a Dakota del Norte.

Ahora Felicity apoya la frente en el cristal de la ventanilla del taxi y se descubre sonriendo al pensar en él. Es como una canción que uno no puede quitarse de la cabeza. Por mucho que lo intente, la melodía de su encuentro suena sin fin en su cerebro, cada vez más hermosa, como una nana, o un himno, y se le ocurre que nunca se cansará de escucharla.

Mira con ojos llorosos el mundo pasar por la ventanilla e intenta mantenerse despierta. Su teléfono suena cuatro veces antes de que se dé cuenta de que no es el del taxista, y cuando por fin lo saca de la mochila y ve que es su padre, duda un momento antes de contestar.

—Estoy en un taxi —dice por todo saludo y después estira el cuello para ver la hora en el reloj del tablero. Se sobresalta un poco al ver que ya son las 11:24.

Su padre suspira y Felicity se lo imagina vestido ya de esmoquin caminando impaciente por los pasillos de la iglesia. Se pregunta si quizá no habría preferido que ella no fuera a la boda. Hoy tiene muchas más cosas importantes de las que preocuparse —las flores, los programas de mano y la distribución de las mesas de invitados— y el hecho de que su hija haya perdido el vuelo y ahora llegue tarde debe de resultarle un trastorno más que otra cosa.

—¿Sabes si estás ya cerca? —le pregunta y ella tapa el teléfono con la mano y carraspea sonoramente. El conductor da un respingo y es evidente que la interrupción le molesta.

—Perdone —dice la joven—. ¿Sabe cuánto falta?

El taxista se infla los cachetes y después suspira con fuerza.

—Veinte minutos —dice—. Treinta. Eh… veinticinco. Treinta, quizá. Sí, treinta.

Felicity frunce el ceño y vuelve a colocarse el teléfono en la oreja.

—Creo que media hora.

—Vaya por Dios —dice su padre—. A Jennifer le va a dar un ataque.

—Pueden empezar sin mí.

—Es una boda, Felicity. No es lo mismo que saltarse los anuncios en el cinema.

Felicity se muerde el labio para no corregirle: se dice cine.

—Escucha —dice su padre—. Dile al taxista que le das un billete de veinte de propina si te trae aquí en veinte minutos. Hablaré con el pastor a ver si podemos esperar un poco. ¿Vale?

—Muy bien —contesta Felicity mirando dudosa al taxista.

—Y no te preocupes. Las amigas de Jennifer lo tienen todo preparado — añade su padre y Felicity percibe de nuevo el buen humor en su voz, ese rastro de risa al hablar que recuerda de cuando era pequeña.

—¿Preparado para qué?

—Para echarte una mano —contesta su padre, alegre—. Hasta ahora.

El taxista parece animarse un poco ante la perspectiva de la propina y después de llegar a un acuerdo se sale de la autopista y enfila una serie de carreteras secundarias marcadas por vistosos edificios, numerosos pubs, mercados y pequeñas tiendas. Felicity se pregunta si debería empezar a arreglarse ya, pero la tarea se le antoja demasiado complicada, así que se limita a mirar por la ventana mordiéndose las uñas y tratando de no pensar en nada. Casi parece más fácil enfrentarse a esta cosa con los ojos vendados. Como un reo camino al patíbulo.

Su vista se detiene en el teléfono en su regazo y lo abre para intentar hablar con su madre, pero cuando le sale el contestador lo cierra apesadumbrada. Hace un rápido cálculo mental y concluye que todavía es pronto en Connecticut y que su madre —que duerme como un tronco y no es persona hasta que se ha duchado y se ha tomado varios litros de café— debe de estar todavía en la cama. A pesar de la manera en que se despidieron, Felicity sospecha que la voz de su madre es lo único que puede hacer que se sienta mejor en este momento, y hablar con ella es lo que más le apetece en el mundo.

El taxista cumple su palabra. Exactamente a las 11.46 se detienen ante una iglesia enorme con tejado rojizo y una aguja tan larga que el final de la misma se pierde en la niebla. La puerta principal está abierta y dos hombres de rostro redondeado y vestidos de esmoquin esperan junto a ella.

Felicity rebusca entre los billetes de colores que su madre le cambió y le da al taxista lo que le parece una cantidad exorbitante para un traslado desde el aeropuerto, más las veinte libras de propina, lo que la deja solo con diez libras. Después de salir y sacarle la maleta bajo la lluvia, el taxista se marcha y ella se queda allí parada mirando la iglesia.

Del interior sale una melodía de órgano y en la puerta los dos hombres encargados de acompañar a los invitados a sus asientos la miran sonrientes y con expectación mientras barajan los programas de mano. Pero Felicity descubre otra puerta en el muro de ladrillo y se dirige hacia ella. La única cosa peor que recorrer el pasillo hasta el altar sería hacerlo demasiado pronto, vestida con una falda vaquera arrugada y arrastrando una maleta roja.

La puerta da a un pequeño jardín con la estatua en piedra de un santo en la que ahora mismo hay posadas tres palomas. Felicity arrastra su maleta por uno de los laterales hasta que llega a otra puerta y cuando la abre, empujándola con el hombro, la música inunda el jardín. Mira a la derecha y después a la izquierda antes de dirigirse hacia la parte trasera de la iglesia, donde se topa con una mujer menuda que lleva un sombrero pequeño adornado con flores.

—Perdón —dice Felicity casi en susurro—. Estoy buscando… ¿al novio?

—¡Tú debes de ser Felicity! —exclama la mujer—. ¡Cómo me alegro de que hayas llegado a tiempo! No te preocupes, cariño. Las chicas te están esperando abajo.

Por la forma en que pronuncia la palabra chicas Felicity deduce que debe de ser la madre de la novia, escocesa. Ahora que su padre y Jennifer van a casarse Felicity se pregunta si debe considerar a esta mujer —una desconocida— una especie de abuela. La idea la deja sin palabras y se le ocurre que habrá todavía más personas que pasen a formar parte de su familia una vez la boda se haya puesto en marcha. Pero antes de que le dé tiempo a decir algo, la mujer agita un poco las manos:

—Más vale que te des prisa.

La joven recupera el habla y le da las gracias apresuradamente antes de dirigirse hacia la escalera. Mientras tira de la maleta escalón a escalón escucha un murmullo creciente de voces y para cuando llega abajo se encuentra completamente rodeada.

—Aquí está —dice una de las mujeres pasándole un brazo por los hombros para guiarla hacia el interior de un aula de la escuela dominical que, al parecer, hace las funciones de vestuario. Otra coge su maleta y una tercera la acompaña hasta una silla plegable colocada frente a un espejo apoyado en la pizarra. Las cuatro mujeres ya están vestidas de damas de honor y peinadas, con las cejas depiladas y maquilladas. Felicity intenta memorizar sus nombres mientras se presentan, pero es evidente que hay poco tiempo para cortesías; estas mujeres están a lo que están.

—Pensábamos que ya no llegabas —dice Violet, la dama de honor principal, una amiga de la infancia de Jennifer que revolotea alrededor de la cabeza de Felicity mientras se saca una horquilla de la boca. Otra, Jocelyn, coge una brocha de maquillaje y entrecierra los ojos un instante antes de ponerse manos a la obra. Por el espejo Felicity puede ver que las otras dos le han abierto la maleta y están tratando de alisar el vestido, que está tan irremediablemente arrugado como ella se temía.

—No pasa nada. No pasa nada —dice Hillary mientras desaparece en el cuarto de baño con él en la mano. Es de esos vestidos que quedan bien un poco arrugados.

—¿Qué tal el vuelo? —le pregunta Violet mientras pasa un cepillo por el pelo de Felicity, que sigue enredado después de tantas horas en el avión. Antes de que la rubia tenga ocasión de responder, Violet le ha hecho un moño tan tirante que sus ojos azules parecen chinos.

—Me jala mucho —consigue decir sintiéndose como Blancanieves acosada por las criaturas del bosque.

Pero para cuando han terminado con ella, en solo diez minutos, tiene que reconocer que han obrado un milagro. El vestido, aunque sigue algo aplastado, tiene mejor aspecto incluso que cuando se lo probaba en casa, gracias a la intervención urgente de su madre ayer por la mañana y algunos alfileres empleados estratégicamente por las otras damas de honor. Los zapatos que lleva son de su madre, sandalias tan brillantes como dos monedas, y Felicity mueve los dedos de los pies con las uñas pintadas de rojo mientras las inspecciona. Lleva el pelo recogido en un elegante moño y entre eso y el maquillaje, se siente otra persona.

—Pareces una bailarina —dice Whitney con una palmada de entusiasmo y Felicity sonríe, sintiéndose algo tímida entre tantas hadas madrinas. Pero tiene que admitir que es cierto.

—Vámonos —dice Violet mirando el reloj de la pared, que marca las 12:08. No queremos que a Jennifer le dé un infarto el día de su boda.

Las otras ríen mientras se miran por última vez en el espejo y después todas salen por la puerta como una sola, sus tacones resonando en el suelo de linóleo del sótano de la iglesia.

Pero Felicity se ha quedado paralizada. Acaba de darse cuenta de que no tendrá ocasión de ver a su padre antes de la ceremonia y esta constatación le da vértigo. De repente todo parece estar ocurriendo demasiado deprisa, y se alisa el vestido y se muerde el labio tratando sin éxito de detener el ritmo vertiginoso de sus pensamientos.

 _Se va a casar_ —piensa asombrada por la mera idea—. _A casarse._

Claro que todo esto lo sabe desde hace meses —que hoy su padre empieza una nueva vida, una vida con una mujer que no es su madre—, pero hasta ahora no eran más que palabras, una idea vaga, un acontecimiento futuro que una tiene la impresión de que nunca llegará a ocurrir realmente, una mera amenaza, como el monstruo malo de los cuentos infantiles, todo pelo, colmillos y garras, pero irreal.

Y sin embargo ahora, de pie en el sótano de una iglesia con las manos temblonas y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, es consciente por primera vez de lo que este día significa, de todo lo que ganará y perderá con él, de todo lo que ya ha cambiado en su vida. Y se siente mal.

Una de las damas de honor la llama desde el pasillo, donde el eco de pisadas se va atenuando. Felicity inspira profundamente tratando de recordar lo que le dijo Oliver en el avión sobre lo valiente que era. Y aunque en este momento se siente cualquier cosa menos valiente, algo en ese recuerdo le hace erguirse un poco, y así, en esta actitud, se dispone a reunirse con el resto del grupo, con los ojos muy abiertos debajo del maquillaje.

Una vez arriba, la conducen hasta el vestíbulo de la entrada principal de la iglesia y le presentan al hermano de Jennifer, Monty, su acompañante en el paseo hasta el altar. Es delgado como un alfiler y pálido como un fantasma, y Felicity deduce que debe de ser al menos unos años mayor que Jennifer y que ya ha cumplido los cuarenta. Monty primero le da la mano, fría y delgada, y, una vez hechas las presentaciones, le ofrece su brazo. Alguien le alarga un ramo de flores rosas y moradas mientras todos se colocan en fila y antes de que Felicity pueda darse cuenta de lo que está pasando, se abren las puertas y los ojos de los invitados están fijos en ellos.

Cuando les llega el turno, Monty la empuja suavemente y Felicity echa a andar a pasitos cortos, sintiéndose algo insegura sobre los tacones. La boda es más concurrida de lo que había supuesto; durante meses ha imaginado una pequeña iglesia rural con unos cuantos amigos íntimos. Pero esto es un bodorrio en toda regla, con cientos de caras desconocidas y todas vueltas hacia ella.

Sujeta más fuerte los tallos del ramo de flores y levanta la barbilla. En el lado del novio ve algunas caras que reconoce vagamente: un compañero de universidad de su padre, un primo segundo que se marchó a vivir a Australia y un tío ya mayor que durante años estuvo enviándole regalos de cumpleaños en el día equivocado y al que —a decir verdad— suponía ya muerto.

Mientras avanzan por el pasillo Felicity tiene que concentrarse en respirar. La música está muy alta y la pálida iluminación de la iglesia la obliga a parpadear. No sabría decir si tiene calor porque no hay aire acondicionado o por el sentimiento de pánico que amenaza con invadirla, esa sensación familiar que le sobreviene siempre que está en un lugar cerrado lleno de gente.

Cuando casi han llegado al final del pasillo le sorprende ver a su padre de pie junto al altar. Se le antoja casi ridículo encontrarle allí, en una iglesia londinense que huele a lluvia y a perfume, con una fila de mujeres vestidas de color lavanda que caminan hacia él con pasos cortos. No le cuadra la imagen de su padre, recién afeitado, con los ojos brillantes y una pequeña flor lila prendida en la solapa. A Felicity se le ocurren un millón de sitios en los que podría estar ahora, en esta tarde de verano. Por ejemplo en la cocina de casa, vestido con su pijama raído, ese que tiene agujeros en los talones porque los pantalones le quedan largos. O revisando facturas en su antiguo despacho, sorbiendo té de su taza con la inscripción ¿Tienes poesía?, pensando en salir a cortar el césped. De hecho hay un montón de cosas que podría estar haciendo ahora mismo, y casarse desde luego no es una de ellas.

Mira hacia los bancos mientras camina; en el extremo de cada uno hay un ramillete de flores atado con cintas de seda. Las velas junto al altar crean una atmósfera un tanto mágica, y la sofisticación, la elegancia que se respira es tan distinta de la vida que antes llevaba su padre que Felicity no tiene muy claro si sentirse confundida o insultada.

Se le ocurre que Jennifer debe de estar en algún lugar detrás de ella, esperando en uno de los laterales, y le sobreviene una necesidad imperiosa de volverse y mirar. Levanta los ojos y esta vez se encuentra con los de su padre fijos en ella. De manera involuntaria mira para otro lado, haciendo uso de todo su poder de concentración para seguir avanzando, aunque cada centímetro de su cuerpo está deseando ir en dirección contraria.

Al final del pasillo, cuando Monty y Felicity ya tienen que separarse, su padre alarga el brazo y le coge la mano, apretándosela un poco. La forma en que la está mirando, tan alto y tan guapo con el esmoquin, le recuerda a las fotos que ha visto de la boda con su madre, así que traga saliva y consigue esbozar una sonrisa antes de situarse junto al resto de damas de honor al otro lado del altar. Dirige la vista al fondo de la iglesia, y cuando la música cambia y sube de volumen, los invitados se ponen en pie y la novia hace su aparición en la puerta de entrada del brazo de su padre.

Felicity se había preparado tanto para odiar a Jennifer que por un momento se queda asombrada de lo guapa que está con su vestido de falda acampanada y el delicado velo. Es alta y esbelta, muy distinta de su madre, que es baja y menuda, tan menuda de hecho que su padre solía cogerla en brazos y amenazarla en broma con tirarla al cubo de la basura.

Pero aquí, ante ella, está Jennifer, tan guapa y grácil que a Felicity le preocupa que al volver a casa no tendrá ningún detalle feo que contarle a su madre. Su paseo hacia el altar parece que no va a terminar nunca y sin embargo nadie puede apartar la vista de ella. Y cuando por fin llega, con los ojos todavía fijos en su padre, vuelve la cabeza y le dedica una gran sonrisa a la aturdida Felicity, que —a pesar de todo, a pesar de que se ha hecho el firme propósito de odiarla— se la devuelve de forma instintiva.

¿Y el resto de la ceremonia? Pues como todas las que han sido y serán. Idéntica a los cientos de miles de bodas que están por venir. El pastor se acerca al altar y el padre de la novia pronuncia las palabras de costumbre al entregarla al novio. Se dicen plegarias, se pronuncian discursos y por último también se intercambian anillos. Hay sonrisas y lágrimas, música y aplausos, incluso risas cuando el novio se confunde y dice sí, en lugar de sí quiero.

Y aunque todos los novios siempre parecen felices en el día de su boda, hay algo en los ojos de este en particular que deja a Felicity sin respiración. La alegría en sus ojos, lo sincero de su sonrisa la deja muda, paralizada, partida en dos, con el corazón como un trapo mojado.

Le hace desear, otra vez con todas sus fuerzas, volver a casa.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	10. 9

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

9

 _7:52 Hora de Estados Unidos_

 _12:52 Hora de Londres_

Una vez, hace un millón de años, cuando Felicity era pequeña y su familia seguía unida, en una tarde de verano como cualquier otra estaba con sus padres en el jardín delantero de su casa. Hacía tiempo que había anochecido, a su alrededor chirriaban los grillos y su madre y su padre estaban sentados en las escaleras del porche con los hombros muy juntos, riendo mientras veían a Felicity perseguir luciérnagas hasta los rincones más oscuros del jardín.

Cada vez que lograba acercarse a ellas las brillantes luces amarillas desaparecían, así que cuando por fin logró atrapar una le pareció casi un milagro, como tener una joya en la mano. La sostuvo con cuidado mientras caminaba de regreso al porche.

—¿Me pasas la casa de los bichos? —preguntó, y su madre alargó el brazo hacia atrás para coger el frasco de mermelada. Le habían hecho agujeros en la tapa, de manera que ahora estaba perforada por pequeñas aberturas no mayores que las estrellas en el cielo, y la luciérnaga se agitaba furiosa detrás del cristal batiendo las alas con fuerza. Felicity acercó la cara al frasco para verla mejor.

—Bonito ejemplar —dijo su padre con voz satisfecha y la madre asintió.

—¿Por qué se llaman gusanos de luz si los gusanos no vuelan?

—Bueno... —dijo su padre con una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué se llaman ciempiés los ciempiés si no tienen cien patas?

Su madre puso los ojos en blanco y Felicity rio mientras los tres miraban al pequeño insecto chocar contra las gruesas paredes del frasco.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando fuimos a pescar el verano pasado? —le preguntó más tarde su madre, cuando estaban a punto de irse a dormir. Agarró la espalda de la camisa de Felicity y tiró de ella con suavidad obligándola a retroceder unos pasos para sentarla en su regazo—. ¿Por qué tiramos todos los peces que habíamos cogido?

—Para que pudieran seguir nadando.

—Exacto —dijo su madre apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de Felicity—. Me parece que este bichito también sería más feliz si lo dejaras libre.

La pequeña no dijo nada y se limitó a acercar el frasco a su pecho.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen —intervino su padre—: si quieres a alguien, debes darle libertad.

—¿Y si no vuelve?

—Algunos lo hacen y otros no —contestó su padre dándole un pellizco cariñoso en la nariz—. Yo siempre volveré cuando me necesites.

—Pero tú no tienes luz —señaló Felicity, y su padre se limitó a sonreír.

—Cuando estoy contigo, sí.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Para cuando ha terminado la ceremonia casi ha dejado de llover, pero fuera hay un montón de paraguas negros a modo de escudos contra la persistente humedad y que hacen que el jardín de la iglesia parezca más un funeral que una boda. En lo alto, las campanas se golpean con tal fuerza que Felicity siente las vibraciones hasta en los dedos los pies mientras baja las escaleras.

Después de que el pastor los declarara marido y mujer, su padre y Jennifer recorrieron triunfales el pasillo y desaparecieron. Han transcurrido quince minutos desde que sellaron su unión con un beso y Felicity todavía no los ha visto. Deambula entre la multitud preguntándose cómo puede conocer su padre a tanta gente. Ha vivido en Connecticut casi toda su vida y solo tiene unos pocos amigos que lo atestigüen. Y en cambio, después de solo dos años aquí, se ha convertido en un auténtico relaciones públicas.

Y además casi todos los invitados parecen más bien extras de una película, plantados allí después de haber sido arrancados de la vida de alguna otra persona. ¿Desde cuándo se relaciona su padre con mujeres con sombreros, hombres con frac, todos ellos vestidos como si fueran a tomar el té con la reina de Inglaterra? La escena en su conjunto —sumada a su jet-lag— hace que Felicity tenga la impresión de no estar del todo despierta, como viviéndolo todo en diferido, incapaz de sincronizarse a tiempo real.

Un minúsculo rayo de sol que se abre paso entre las nubes basta para que los invitados miren al cielo y bajen los paraguas, como si estuvieran presenciando una auténtica anomalía climática. De pie, en medio de todos ellos, Felicity no está muy segura de lo que debe hacer ahora. Las otras damas de honor parecen haberse esfumado, así que es posible que ella tenga que estar ahora en algún otro lugar haciendo algo útil; no llegó a leerse bien el programa de festejos que le enviaron por correo electrónico en las últimas semanas y no ha habido tiempo para recibir instrucciones antes de la ceremonia.

—¿Tengo que hacer algo? —pregunta cuando se topa con Monty, quien está estudiando la limusina blanca vintage de la entrada con gran interés. Este se encoge de hombros e inmediatamente sigue inspeccionando el vehículo que, es de suponer, trasladará a la feliz pareja a la recepción más tarde.

De vuelta hacia la iglesia, Felicity siente alivio al distinguir un punto color lavanda entre la multitud que resulta ser Violet.

—Tu padre te está buscando —le dice señalando hacia el viejo edificio de piedra—. Está con Jennifer dentro. Ella se está retocando un poco antes de las fotos.

—¿A qué hora es el banquete? —pregunta la joven, y por la forma en que Violet la mira es como si hubiera preguntado por dónde se sube al cielo. Al parecer es una información del todo obvia.

—¿No te llegó el programa?

—No tuve tiempo de mirarlo —contesta Felicity con timidez.

—No empieza hasta las seis.

—¿Y qué hacemos mientras?

—Bueno, las fotos llevarán un rato.

—¿Y después?

Violet se encoge de hombros.

—Todo el mundo se aloja en el hotel.

Felicity la mira sin comprender.

—Que es donde se celebra el banquete —explica Violet—. Así que supongo que esperaremos allí.

—Qué bien —musita Felicity y Violet arquea una ceja.

—¿No vas a buscar a tu padre?

—Ah, sí —dice sin moverse—. Voy a ello.

—Está en la iglesia —repite Violet pronunciando las palabras despacio, como si hubiera llegado a la conclusión de que la nueva hijastra de su amiga es un poco cortita—. Es por ahí.

Como Felicity sigue sin hacer ademán de moverse, Violet le dice con amabilidad:

—Mi padre también se casó por segunda vez cuando yo era más joven que tú. Así que te entiendo. Aunque la verdad es que has tenido bastante suerte de que te toque a Jennifer de madrastra, ¿sabes?

Pero la rubia no lo sabe. Prácticamente lo ignora todo de Jennifer, pero no lo dice.

Violet arruga el ceño.

—La mía me parecía horrible. La odiaba cuando me daba hasta la más mínima orden, órdenes que me habría dado mi madre, como ir a misa o echar una mano en casa. En esos casos el problema es quién te lo manda y, como era ella, la odiaba. —Hace una pausa y sonríe—. Y de repente un día me di cuenta de que con quien en realidad estaba enfadada no era con ella.

Felicity mira hacia la iglesia un momento antes de contestar. Por fin dice:

—Entonces supongo que te llevo ventaja.

Violet asiente, dándose cuenta de que no va a conseguir gran cosa si sigue hablando del tema, y en lugar de ello le da un golpecito cariñoso a Felicity en el hombro. Mientras se gira para irse, a Felicity le asalta un temor repentino ante lo que la espera en la iglesia. ¿Qué se le dice a un padre al que no has visto desde hace siglos con ocasión de su boda con una mujer a la que ni siquiera conoces? Si existe una etiqueta apropiada para la ocasión, desde luego la desconoce.

Dentro de la iglesia reina el silencio. Todo el mundo está fuera esperando a que salgan los novios. Sus tacones resuenan con fuerza en el suelo de baldosa mientras se dirige hacia el sótano deslizando la mano por los ásperos muros de piedra. Cerca de las escaleras, un sonido de voces sube como el humo y Felicity se detiene a escuchar.

—Entonces, ¿no te importa? —pregunta una mujer, y otra murmura algo en voz demasiado baja para que Felicity pueda oírla—. Creo que haría las cosas más difíciles.

—De eso nada —dice la segunda mujer, y la rubia se da cuenta de que es Jennifer—. Además, vive con su madre.

Desde lo alto de la escalera, donde se ha quedado paralizada, Felicity contiene la respiración.

 _Ya está_ —piensa—. _El momento madrastra malvada._

Ahora es cuando va a escuchar todas las cosas horribles que están diciendo de ella, cuando descubre lo contentos que están de haberse librado de ella, porque no la quieren a su lado. Ha pasado tantos meses pensando en ello, imaginando lo mala que debe de ser Jennifer, que ahora que ha llegado el momento está tan ocupada esperando la confirmación de sus sospechas que casi se pierde el resto de la conversación.

—Me gustaría conocerla mejor —está diciendo Jennifer—. Ojalá se arreglen las cosas pronto.

La otra mujer ríe en voz baja.

—¿Con pronto quieres decir en los próximos nueve meses?

—Bueno… —dice Jennifer, y Felicity puede percibir la sonrisa en su voz, lo que basta para hacerla retroceder varios pasos y tambalearse sobre los zapatos de tacón demasiado alto. Los pasillos vacíos de la iglesia están oscuros y en silencio, y a pesar de la temperatura Felicity siente frío.

 _Nueve meses_ , piensa con ganas de llorar.

Su primer pensamiento es para su madre, aunque no sabe muy bien si se trata de un deseo de proteger o de ser protegida. Sea como sea, necesita oír la voz de su madre inmediatamente. Pero se ha dejado el teléfono abajo, en la habitación donde está Jennifer, y además, ¿cómo va a ser ella quien le dé la noticia? Sabe que su madre siempre tiende a tomarse las cosas con tranquilidad, que todo lo que tiene Felicity de irracional lo tiene ella de imperturbable. Pero esto es distinto. Esto es muy importante y es imposible que a su madre no le afecte.

Desde luego a Felicity le afecta mucho.

Sigue allí encogida, apoyada en el marco de la puerta y mirando con horror las escaleras cuando escucha ruido de pisadas por el pasillo y una risa profunda de hombre. Echa a correr para que no parezca que estaba haciendo lo que de hecho estaba haciendo y se encuentra estudiándose las uñas con lo que, cree, es una expresión de total despreocupación cuando aparece su padre con el pastor.

—Felicity —le dice con una palmada en el hombro y hablándole como si se vieran todos los días—, quiero presentarte al reverendo Walker.

—Encantado de conocerte, cariño —dice el anciano dándole la mano y después volviéndose hacia su padre—. Te veré en el banquete, Andrew. Y felicidades otra vez.

—Muchas gracias, reverendo —dice el padre y después los dos se quedan solos mirando cómo el pastor se aleja cojeando y arrastrando la sotana como si fuera una capa.

Cuando ha desaparecido detrás de la esquina, el padre de Felicity se vuelve hacia ella con una sonrisa.

—Qué alegría verte, cielo —dice, y Felicity siente desvanecerse su sonrisa. Mira hacia el sótano y recuerda de nuevo esas dos palabras.

 _Nueve meses._

Su padre está tan cerca que puede oler su loción para después del afeitado, fuerte y mentolada, y la multitud de recuerdos que este aroma le trae hace que se le acelere el corazón. Su padre la mira como si esperara algo —¿qué?—, como si tuviera que ser ella la que diera inicio a la farsa, abrir su corazón y ponérselo allí mismo, a sus pies.

Como si fuera ella la que tiene secretos que contar.

Ha dedicado tanto tiempo a evitarle, tantos esfuerzos a que no sepa nada de su vida —como si eso fuera fácil, como si su padre fuera algo tan insustancial como una muñeca recortable—, y ahora resulta que es él quien le está ocultando algo.

—Felicidades —consigue decir mientras su padre le da un amago de abrazo que termina pareciéndose a una palmada en la espalda.

Su padre se retira algo incómodo.

—Me alegro de que llegaras a tiempo.

—Y yo. Ha estado muy bien.

—Jennifer está deseando conocerte —comenta su padre y a Felicity se le pone la carne de gallina.

—Qué bien —consigue decir.

Su padre le brinda una sonrisa esperanzada.

—Estoy seguro de que se van a llevar fenomenal.

—Qué bien —vuelve a decir la rubia.

Su padre se aclara la garganta y juguetea con su pajarita con aspecto rígido e incómodo, por el esmoquin o por la situación; Felicity no está segura.

—Escucha —dice—. Me alegro de haberte encontrado sola porque te quiero contar una cosa.

Felicity se endereza un poco preparándose para recibir un gran impacto. No le da tiempo a sentirse aliviada de que por fin su padre vaya a contárselo, está tan ocupada pensando en cómo reaccionar a la noticia de que va a tener un hermano —¿silencio doloroso?, ¿falsa sorpresa?, ¿atónita incredulidad?— que su cara no tiene expresión alguna cuando su padre por fin asesta el golpe.

—Jennifer quiere que bailemos juntos en la fiesta —dice y Felicity, de algún modo más sorprendida por esto que por la noticia mucho más devastadora para la que se había preparado, se limita a mirarle en silencio—. Sí, ya lo sé — prosigue su padre levantando las manos—. Le he dicho que tú lo odiarías, que no vas a querer bailar delante de todo el mundo con tu viejo… —se interrumpe, obviamente para permitir a Felicity intervenir.

—No bailo muy bien — dice por fin esta.

—Ya lo sé —replica su padre sonriendo—. Yo tampoco. Pero es el gran día de Jennifer y le hace mucha ilusión, y…

—De acuerdo —dice la rubia pestañeando con fuerza.

—¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—Pues genial —contesta su padre con voz de estar auténticamente sorprendido. Se balancea sobre sus talones sonriendo ante este inesperado triunfo—. Jennifer se pondrá contentísima.

—Me alegro —dice Felicity incapaz de ocultar la amargura en su voz. De repente se siente vacía, sin ánimos para discutir. Al fin y al cabo, ella se lo ha buscado. No quería saber nada de la nueva vida de su padre y eso es precisamente lo que él está haciendo: empezarla sin ella.

Pero ya no es solo por Jennifer. Dentro de nueve meses su padre tendrá un nuevo hijo, y tal vez sea otra niña.

Y ni siquiera se ha molestado en contárselo.

Siente que se le reabre la vieja herida que le causó cuando se marchó, la misma que le dolió también cuando supo de la existencia de Jennifer. Pero esta vez, casi sin darse cuenta, Felicity se descubre aceptándolo en lugar de salir corriendo para huir de ello.

Porque, al fin y al cabo, una cosa es echar a correr cuando alguien te persigue. Y otra muy distinta, echar a correr sola.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	11. 10

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

10

 _8:17 Hora de Estados Unidos_

 _13:17 Hora de Londres_

La noche anterior, mientras Oliver y ella compartían una bolsa de galletitas saladas en el avión, él había permanecido en silencio estudiando su perfil durante tanto rato que por fin ella le había mirado.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué quieres ser de mayor?

Felicity había fruncido el ceño.

—Esa es la típica pregunta que se le hace a un niño de cuatro años.

—No necesariamente. Todos tenemos que ser alguna cosa.

—Y tú ¿qué quieres ser?

Oliver se encogió de hombros.

—Yo he preguntado primero.

—Astronauta. Bailarina.

—En serio.

—¿No me crees capaz de ser astronauta?

—Podrías ser la primera bailarina en la luna.

—Supongo que todavía tengo tiempo para pensármelo.

—Eso es verdad.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Felicity esperando otra respuesta sarcástica, alguna profesión inventada que tuviera que ver con su misterioso proyecto de investigación.

—Yo tampoco lo sé —contestó Oliver con voz suave—. Desde luego, abogado no.

Felicity levantó las cejas.

—¿Tu padre es abogado?

Pero Oliver no contestó y se limitó a mirar intensamente la galleta que tenía en la mano.

—Cambiemos de tema. Además, ¿a quién le interesa el futuro?

—Desde luego a mí no —dijo ella—. Casi ni soporto pensar en las próximas horas, así que mucho menos en los próximos años.

—Por eso volar es tan genial —aseguró Oliver—. Estás atrapado en un sitio sin posibilidad de elegir.

La rubia le sonrió.

—Hay lugares peores donde quedarse atrapado.

—Eso está claro —dijo Oliver metiéndose la última galleta en la boca—. De hecho, ahora mismo no me gustaría estar en ningún otro lado.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

En el vestíbulo de la iglesia en penumbra el padre de Felicity pasea nervioso mirando el reloj y alargando el cuello hacia las escaleras cada dos por tres mientras esperan a que Jennifer suba del sótano. Parece un adolescente, sonrojado e impaciente por que llegue este día, y a Felicity se le ocurre que tal vez esto es lo que su padre siempre quiso ser de mayor. El marido de Jennifer. El padre del hijo de ambos. Un hombre que pasa las Navidades en Escocia y veranea en el sur de Francia, que habla de arte, de política y de literatura mientras degusta platos de alta cocina y botellas de vino.

Qué raro que las cosas hayan salido así, sobre todo cuando estuvo tan cerca de quedarse en casa. Por mucho que fuera el trabajo de sus sueños, cuatro meses parecían demasiado tiempo para estar tan lejos y, si no hubiera sido por la madre de Felicity —que le animó a irse, que dijo que aquel era su sueño y le insistió para que no dejara pasar una oportunidad así—, su padre nunca habría conocido a Jennifer.

Y sin embargo aquí están y, como convocada por las reflexiones de Felicity, Jennifer aparece en lo alto de las escaleras con las mejillas sonrosadas y guapísima con su vestido. Sin el velo, el pelo castaño le cae suelto sobre los hombros y cuando camina parece deslizarse directamente hacia los brazos del padre de Felicity. Esta mira hacia otra parte mientras se besan, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro y sintiéndose incómoda. Pasados unos instantes, su padre se separa de Jennifer y tiende un brazo en dirección a Felicity.

—Quiero presentarte a mi hija —le dice a Jennifer—. Oficialmente.

La mujer le dedica una gran sonrisa.

—Estoy contentísima de que al final hayas podido venir —le dice mientras la abraza. Huele a lilas, aunque resulta difícil saber si se trata de su perfume o el del ramo de novia que todavía sostiene en la mano. Al dar un paso atrás Felicity repara en el anillo que lleva, casi el doble de grande del de su madre, que Felicity saca de vez en cuando del joyero para ponérselo en el pulgar y estudiar las caras talladas del diamante como si en ellas estuviera el secreto de la separación de sus padres.

—Siento haber tardado tanto —comenta Jennifer volviéndose hacia su marido—, pero las fotos de boda solo se hacen una vez en la vida.

Felicity considera la posibilidad de mencionar que, de hecho, esta es la segunda vez para su padre, pero consigue morderse la lengua.

—No le hagas caso —le dice su padre a Felicity—. Tarda lo mismo cuando se arregla para ir al supermercado.

Jennifer le golpea en broma con el ramo.

—Se supone que el día de tu boda tienes que portarte como un caballero.

Su padre se inclina hacia ella y le da un beso rápido.

—Lo intentaré por ti.

Felicity aparta de nuevo la vista sintiéndose una intrusa. Le gustaría poder escabullirse sin ser vista, pero Jennifer vuelve a mirarla sonriente con una expresión que Felicity no está muy segura de cómo interpretar.

—¿Te ha contado tu padre algo de lo de…?

—¿El baile? —La interrumpe su padre—. Sí, ya se lo he comentado.

—Estupendo —dice Jennifer pasándole a Felicity un brazo por los hombros con gesto de complicidad—. Me he asegurado de que haya un montón de hielo para cuando tu padre te haya pisado todos los dedos del pie.

Felicity sonríe débilmente.

—Genial.

—Deberíamos salir y saludar a todo el mundo antes de la sesión de fotos — sugiere su padre—. Después nos iremos al hotel a esperar a que empiece el banquete —le dice a Felicity—. Así que no se nos olvide coger tu maleta antes de salir para allá.

—Muy bien —dice Felicity mientras permite que la dirijan hacia las puertas abiertas al final del pasillo. Se siente como sonámbula y trata de concentrarse en dar un paso y después otro en la convicción de que la única manera de sobrevivir a todo esto —la boda, el fin de semana, el resto de cosas que la esperan— es seguir avanzando sin pensar.

—Oye... —dice su padre deteniéndose justo antes de llegar a la puerta. Después se inclina y besa a Felicity en la frente—. Estoy feliz de que estés aquí.

—Yo también —murmura ella, retirándose de nuevo cuando su padre rodea a Jennifer con un brazo y tira de ella para acercarla a él antes de salir por la puerta. La gente los recibe con vítores y, aunque sabe que todos los ojos están puestos en la novia, Felicity sigue sintiendo vergüenza, así que se queda rezagada hasta que su padre se vuelve a medias y le hace una señal para que los siga.

El cielo sigue color plata, una mezcla brillante de sol y nubes, y no hay rastro de los paraguas. Felicity camina detrás de la pareja feliz mientras su padre estrecha manos y Jennifer reparte besos en las mejillas, presentándole a personas que no recordará y repitiéndole nombres que casi no escucha. Justin, colega de su padre, y la prima revoltosa de Jennifer, Carrie; las chicas de la floristería, Aishling y Niamh, y la corpulenta mujer del reverendo. Un elenco completo y desconocido reunido sobre el césped a modo de recordatorio de todo lo que Felicity ignora sobre su padre.

—Felicity —le dice este mientras la guía en dirección a una pareja de edad avanzada—, quiero presentarte a unos buenos amigos de la familia de Jennifer, los O'Callaghan.

Felicity les da la mano a los dos y saluda cortésmente con la cabeza.

—Encantada.

—Así que esta es la famosa Felicity —dice el señor O'Callaghan—. Nos han hablado mucho de ti.

A la rubia le cuesta disimular su sorpresa.

—¿De verdad?

—Pues claro —interviene su padre apretándole el hombro con cariño—. ¿Cuántas hijas crees que tengo?

Felicity le está mirando sin saber muy bien qué decir cuando Jennifer se sitúa de nuevo a su lado y saluda cariñosa a la pareja de ancianos.

—Solo queríamos felicitarlos antes de irnos —dice la señora O'Callaghan—. ¿Os podéis creer que tenemos un funeral? Pero luego volveremos para la fiesta.

—Vaya, qué pena —contesta Jennifer—. Lo siento. ¿Qué funeral es?

—Un viejo amigo de Tom, de su época de Oxford.

—Qué triste —dice su padre—. ¿Está lejos?

—En Paddington —responde el señor O'Callaghan, y Felicity se gira para mirarlo.

—¿Paddington?

El señor O'Callaghan asiente, mirándola un poco confundido, y después se vuelve hacia Jennifer y el padre de Felicity.

—Empieza a las dos, así que tenemos que irnos. Felicidades otra vez. Nos apetece mucho lo de esta noche.

Cuando se van, Felicity les sigue con la mirada pensando a gran velocidad. En su interior crece un asomo de sospecha, pero antes de que pueda llegar a ninguna conclusión Violet se abre paso entre la gente para anunciar que ha llegado el momento de hacer las fotos.

—Espero que estés preparada para sonreír hasta que te duela la cara —le dice a Felicity, que no puede tener menos ganas de sonreír ahora mismo. De nuevo se deja guiar, tan maleable como un trozo de arcilla, mientras su padre y Jennifer la siguen apoyándose el uno en el otro como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo.

—¡Ah! Ya me parecía a mí que faltaba alguien —bromea la fotógrafa cuando ve a los novios. El resto del grupo ya se ha reunido en el jardín que hay en uno de los laterales de la iglesia, justo por donde ha entrado antes Felicity. Una de las damas de honor le alarga un espejo de mano y la rubia lo sostiene con delicadeza pestañeando al ver su imagen reflejada y con la cabeza a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

No tiene ni idea de si Paddington es una ciudad, un barrio o incluso una calle. Todo lo que sabe es que allí es donde vive Oliver, así que cierra los ojos con fuerza y trata de recordar lo que dijo cuando estaban en el avión. Alguien le quita el espejo de las manos sudorosas y, sin saber muy bien lo que hace, se dirige hacia donde la fotógrafa indica con el dedo, un lugar en la hierba donde se queda de pie esperando obediente a que los demás se reúnan con ella.

Cuando le dicen que sonría, Felicity hace con los labios una mueca que espera que se parezca a una sonrisa. Pero los ojos le escuecen por el esfuerzo que le supone ordenar sus pensamientos y recuerda a Oliver en el aeropuerto con aquel traje al hombro.

¿En algún momento le dijo que iba a una boda?

La cámara zumba y hace clic mientras la fotógrafa va organizando a los presentes en distintas combinaciones: todo el grupo; solo los hombres y después solo las mujeres; a continuación diferentes variaciones de la familia, de las cuales la que más incomodidad causa en Felicity es una en la que aparece entre su padre y su recién estrenada madrastra. No sabe cómo lo consigue, pero de alguna manera allí está, esbozando una sonrisa tan falsa que le duelen los cachetes y el corazón le pesa como el plomo.

Es él —piensa entre foto y foto—. Es el padre de Oliver.

Claro que no puede saberlo con seguridad, pero en cuanto formula las palabras en su cabeza y pone un nombre a sus pensamientos, de repente tiene la certeza de que así es.

—Papá... —dice en voz baja; su padre se mueve ligeramente de su posición sin perder su sonrisa para mirarla.

—¿Sí? —pregunta entre dientes.

La mirada de Jennifer se dirige en dirección a Felicity antes de volverse hacia la cámara.

—Tengo que irme.

Esta vez su padre gira la cabeza para mirarla y la fotógrafa se endereza con el ceño fruncido y dice:

—Tienen que estarse quietos.

—Un minuto —le dice el padre levantando un dedo. Después se dirige a Felicity—: ¿Ir adónde?

Todo el mundo la está mirando: la florista, que trata de que los ramos de flores no se marchiten; el resto de damas de honor, que asisten al posado familiar desde un lateral; la ayudante de la fotógrafa con su carpeta en la mano. Se escucha el llanto agudo de un bebé y unas palomas emprenden el vuelo desde lo alto de la estatua. Todo el mundo la mira, pero a Felicity no le importa. Porque la posibilidad de que Oliver —que se pasó medio vuelo escuchándola quejarse de esta boda como si fuera una tragedia de proporciones épicas— esté en este mismo momento preparándose para el funeral de su padre es casi más de lo que ella puede soportar.

Nadie de aquí lo entendería, de eso está segura. Ni siquiera está convencida de entenderlo ella misma. Y sin embargo siente una necesidad imperiosa, un impulso lento pero desesperado. Cada vez que cierra los ojos ahí está él: contándole la historia de la lamparilla de noche, con la mirada pérdida y la voz hueca.

—Es que… —empieza a decir— tengo que hacer una cosa.

Su padre levanta ambos manos y mira a su alrededor, claramente incapaz de imaginar qué cosa puede ser esa.

—¿Ahora? —pregunta con voz tensa—. ¿Qué tienes que hacer precisamente ahora? ¿Y en Londres?

Jennifer les mira a ambos con la boca abierta.

—Por favor, papá —dice Felicity con voz suave—. Es importante. Su padre mueve la cabeza.

—Pues no me parece…

Pero Felicity ya está alejándose.

—Te juro que volveré para la fiesta —dice—. Y además llevo el teléfono.

—Pero ¿se puede saber adónde vas?

—No pasa nada —dice mientras sigue alejándose de espaldas, aunque esa no es, evidentemente, la respuesta que esperaba su padre. Hace un tímido saludo con la mano cuando llega a la puerta que da a la iglesia. Todos siguen mirándola como si se hubiera vuelto loca, y quizá es así, pero necesita asegurarse. Agarra el picaporte y se atreve a dirigir una última mirada a su padre, que parece furioso. Tiene los brazos en jarras y el ceño fruncido. Le saluda de nuevo y después entra, dejando que la puerta se cierre detrás de ella.

La quietud de la iglesia la aturde y se queda allí con la espalda pegada a la piedra fría de la pared esperando que alguien —su padre, Jennifer, la organizadora de la boda o una delegación de damas de honor— venga en su busca. Pero nadie aparece y sospecha que no es porque su padre entienda lo que está haciendo. ¿Cómo podría? Es más probable que se le haya olvidado ya hacer de padre. Una cosa es llamar por Navidades y otra muy distinta tener que meter en cintura a una hija adolescente delante de todos tus conocidos, sobre todo cuando ya no estás muy seguro de cuáles son las reglas.

Felicity se siente culpable por aprovecharse de él de esta manera, en especial el día de su boda, pero es como si se hubiera puesto unas gafas nuevas y ahora lo ve todo mucho más claro.

Lo único que quiere es estar con Oliver.

Una vez abajo, corre hasta el aula donde ha dejado su equipaje. Al pasar junto al espejo se mira de reojo y al verse tan joven, pálida e insegura, su determinación empieza a resquebrajarse. Quizá se está precipitando. Tal vez está equivocada respecto a Oliver y su padre. No tiene ni idea de adónde va y hay muchas probabilidades de que su padre no la perdone nunca por esto.

Pero cuando coge la mochila, la servilleta en que Oliver le hizo el dibujo cae revoloteando al suelo y se descubre sonriendo mientras se inclina para cogerla, acariciando con el dedo el patito con deportivas y gorra de béisbol.

Tal vez esto es una equivocación. Pero no se le ocurre otro lugar donde quiera estar ahora mismo.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	12. 11

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

11

 _9:00 Hora de Estados Unidos_

 _14:00 Hora de Londres_

Felicity ya ha salido por la puerta, ha cruzado la calle y las campanas de la iglesia acaban de dar las dos cuando se da cuenta de que no tiene ni idea de adónde va. Un autobús rojo gigantesco pasa a gran velocidad y, sorprendida, se tambalea y retrocede unos cuantos pasos antes de salir corriendo detrás. Incluso sin la maleta —que ha dejado en la iglesia— va demasiado despacio y para cuando consigue doblar la esquina el autobús ya se ha puesto de nuevo en marcha.

Jadeando, se inclina para consultar el mapa pegado en la parada detrás de un grueso cristal, pero este resulta ser un entramado desconcertante de líneas de colores y nombres que no conoce. Se muerde el labio mientras lo estudia, pensando que tiene que haber alguna forma de descifrar este código y por fin ve Paddington en la esquina superior izquierda.

No parece estar demasiado lejos, pero es complicado hacerse una idea exacta y, por lo que Felicity sabe, podría estar a unas manzanas de distancia pero también a varios kilómetros. El mapa no es lo suficientemente detallado como para identificar un punto de referencia y sigue sin saber qué hará una vez que llegue; solo recuerda que Oliver le dijo que frente a la iglesia hay una estatua de la Virgen María y que él y sus hermanos acostumbraban a meterse en líos por trepar por ella. Mira de nuevo el mapa. ¿Cuántas iglesias puede haber en ese trocito de Londres? ¿Cuántas estatuas?

Por cerca que esté, solo lleva diez libras en la cartera y, a juzgar por el viaje en taxi desde el aeropuerto, con eso apenas llegará al buzón de la esquina. El obstinado mapa sigue negándose a revelarle sus secretos, así que decide que lo más fácil será preguntarle al conductor del siguiente autobús que venga y confiar en que este pueda darle indicaciones. Pero después de diez minutos de espera y sin indicio de autobús alguno, decide intentar de nuevo descifrar las rutas mientras sus dedos tamborilean impacientes sobre el cristal.

—Ya conoces el dicho, ¿no? —dice un hombre con un jersey de un equipo de fútbol. Felicity se pone rígida, consciente por primera vez de que va vestida de gala para coger un autobús público en Londres. Como no dice nada, el hombre continúa hablando—: Te pasas horas esperando y luego vienen dos a la vez.

—¿Estoy bien para ir a Paddington?

—¿A Paddington? —dice el hombre—. Sí, perfectamente.

Cuando llega el autobús el hombre le dedica una sonrisa de aliento, así que Felicity ni se molesta en preguntar al conductor. Pero mientras mira por la ventana en busca de alguna señal indicadora se pregunta cómo sabrá cuándo ha llegado, ya que la mayoría de las paradas llevan el nombre de la calle y no de la zona o barrio.

—¿Paddington? —dice el conductor enseñándole un diente de oro al sonreír—. Va usted en dirección contraria.

Felicity gime irritada.

—¿Y puede decirme cuál es la dirección correcta?

El conductor la deja cerca de Westminster con instrucciones de cómo llegar a Paddington en metro, y Felicity se detiene un momento en la acera. Levanta la vista al cielo y le sorprende ver un avión, pero al mismo tiempo eso la tranquiliza. De repente vuelve a estar en el asiento 18 A al lado de Oliver, suspendidos sobre el mar y rodeados solo de oscuridad.

Y allí, en la esquina de la calle, de repente es consciente de que conocerle ha sido un milagro. ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera llegado a tiempo de coger su vuelo? ¿O si hubiera pasado todas esas horas al lado de otra persona, un completo desconocido que, incluso después de haber recorrido tantos kilómetros, continuara siéndolo? La idea de que sus caminos podrían no haber llegado a cruzarse la deja sin respiración, como cuando uno se libra por los pelos de un accidente de carretera y no puede evitar maravillarse ante lo aleatorio que es todo. Como a cualquier superviviente del azar, le sobreviene una súbita oleada de gratitud, en parte adrenalina y en parte esperanza.

Echa a andar por las atestadas calles de Londres buscando una estación de metro. La ciudad le parece intrincada e impredecible, llena de calles y callejones que serpentean, como un gigantesco laberinto victoriano. Hace una bonita tarde de verano y las aceras están llenas de gente que lleva bolsas con comida, empuja carritos de niño, pasea a sus perros o se dirige a correr a los parques. Felicity se cruza con un chico que lleva una camisa azul como la de Oliver y el corazón se le acelera.

Por primera vez lamenta no haber venido a visitar a su padre, aunque solo fuera por ver todo esto: los edificios llenos de historia, rebosantes de personalidad, los puestos callejeros, las cabinas rojas de teléfono, los taxis negros y las iglesias de piedra. Todo en esta ciudad parece viejo, pero de una manera encantadora, como salido de una película, y si no tuviera que correr de una boda a un funeral y de vuelta a aquella, si no le doliera cada uno de los huesos del cuerpo por la necesidad de ver a Oliver, piensa que incluso le gustaría pasar algún tiempo aquí.

Cuando por fin ve la señal azul y roja del metro corre escaleras abajo y la oscuridad subterránea le hace parpadear. Tarda demasiado en entender cómo funcionan las máquinas de boletos y nota cómo se impacienta la gente que hace cola detrás de ella. Por último, una mujer que se parece un poco a la reina se apiada de ella. Primero le explica las opciones y después la aparta a un lado para sacarle el boleto ella misma.

—Aquí tienes, cariño —le dice alargándole el boleto—. Buen viaje.

El conductor del autobús le había dicho que seguramente tendría que hacer transbordo, pero, por lo que puede ver en el mapa, la Circle Line la lleva directamente. Hay un cartel electrónico que dice que el metro llegará en seis minutos, de manera que se abre paso entre la gente para esperar en el andén.

Su mirada viaja a los anuncios en las paredes mientras escucha la variedad de acentos de la gente que la rodea, no solo británico, también francés, italiano y otros que ni siquiera reconoce. Hay un agente de policía cerca tocado con una especie de casco pasado de moda y un hombre que se pasa un balón de fútbol de una mano a otra. Cuando una niña pequeña se echa a llorar su madre se agacha y la tranquiliza en algún idioma extraño, áspero y gutural. La niña rompe a llorar de nuevo.

Nadie mira a Felicity, absolutamente nadie y sin embargo se siente un auténtico bicho raro: demasiado americana, azorada, tímida, demasiado sola evidentemente y también insegura.

No sabe qué pensar de su padre y de la boda que acaba de dejar atrás y no está segura de querer pensar en Oliver y en lo que pueda descubrir cuando lo encuentre. Todavía faltan cuatro minutos para que llegue el tren y el corazón le late con fuerza. La seda del vestido le da calor y la mujer que tiene al lado está demasiado cerca. El olor le hace arrugar la nariz. Huele a humedad, a rancio y a amargo, todas esas cosas a la vez, como cuando hay fruta pudriéndose en un espacio pequeño.

Cierra los ojos y piensa en el consejo que le dio su padre dentro de aquel ascensor en Aspen, cuando parecía que las paredes iban a desmoronarse sobre ellos como un castillo de naipes, y se imagina el cielo sobre el techo abovedado de la estación de metro. Hay un patrón en esta manera de combatir sus fobias, como un sueño que se repite noche tras noche, siempre con la misma imagen: unos cuantos jirones de nubes como una pincelada blanca en un lienzo azul. Pero ahora le sorprende detectar un elemento nuevo que empieza a formarse detrás de sus párpados, algo que surca el cielo azul de su imaginación: un avión.

Abre los ojos cuando escucha al tren entrar en la estación.

Felicity nunca sabe con certeza si las cosas son tan pequeñas como parecen o si es el pánico lo que las hace menguar. A menudo le ocurre que recuerda estadios poco mayores que un gimnasio o casas enormes que en su cabeza parecen apartamentos solo por la cantidad de gente que había dentro de ellas. Así que no puede asegurar si este vagón de metro es de hecho más pequeño que los de su país, en los que ha viajado mil veces con cierta tranquilidad, o si es el nudo que tiene en el estómago lo que lo hace parecer del tamaño de una caja de cerillas.

Por suerte encuentra un asiento libre al final de un vagón y de inmediato vuelve a cerrar los ojos. Pero ahora el truco no funciona, y mientras el tren abandona la estación a gran velocidad, busca el libro en la mochila y lo saca, agradecida de contar con una distracción. Antes de abrirlo y ponerse a leer acaricia con el pulgar las letras del título.

Cuando era pequeña a Felicity le gustaba colarse en el estudio que su padre tenía en casa, con las paredes cubiertas de estanterías del suelo al techo repletas de libros en ediciones de tapa dura y blanda con los lomos combados por el uso. Solo tenía seis años cuando su padre se la encontró leyendo en su butaca con su elefante de peluche y un ejemplar de Cuento de Navidad, tan concentrada como si estuviera preparando su tesis doctoral.

—¿Qué estás leyendo? —le había preguntado apoyado en el quicio de la puerta mientras se quitaba las gafas.

—Una historia.

—¿Ah sí? —dijo su padre tratando de contener la risa—. ¿Y qué historia es?

—Una sobre una niña y su elefante —le informó Felicity con toda naturalidad.

—No me digas.

—Pues sí —replicó ella—. Se van de viaje juntos, en bicicleta, pero entonces el elefante se escapa y la niña llora tanto que alguien le regala una flor.

El padre atravesó la habitación y con un solo gesto levantó a Felicity de la butaca, mientras esta se aferraba con determinación al delgado volumen, hasta que, de repente, se vio sentada en su regazo.

—Y después ¿qué pasa? —preguntó su padre.

—Que el elefante la encuentra.

—¿Y luego?

—Le dan una magdalena y son felices y comen perdices.

—Es una historia muy buena.

Felicity abrazó a su elefante.

—Pues sí.

—¿Quieres que te lea yo otra? —preguntó su padre cogiendo el libro con suavidad y abriéndolo por la primera página—. Es sobre la Navidad. Felicity se acomodó contra la suave franela de su camisa y el padre empezó a leer.

Ni siquiera fue la historia en sí lo que le gustó tanto; no entendió la mitad de las palabras y a menudo se perdía en aquellas frases tan largas. Era la voz varonil de su padre, la forma en que adoptaba un acento distinto para cada personaje, el hecho de que le dejara a ella pasar las páginas. Todas las noches después de cenar leían juntos en la tranquilidad del estudio. A veces su madre se quedaba en la puerta con un trapo de cocina en la mano y una media sonrisa en la cara mientras escuchaba, pero casi siempre estaban los dos solos.

Incluso cuando tuvo edad suficiente para leer sola seguían atacando los clásicos juntos, pasando de _Ana Karenina_ a _Orgullo y prejuicio_ y de este a _Las uvas de la ira_ como quien viaja por todo el globo y dejando agujeros en los estantes como muelas que se han caído.

Y más tarde, cuando empezó a hacerse evidente que a Felicity le interesaban más los entrenamientos de fútbol o hablar por teléfono que Jane Austen o Walt Whitman, cuando la hora se convirtió en media hora y de todas las noches pasaron a una sí y otra no, ya no importaba. Las historias se habían convertido en una parte de Felicity; conservaba el gusto que le habían dejado como una buena comida, florecían en su interior como un jardín. Eran tan intensas y llenas de significado como cualquier otro rasgo heredado de su padre.

A menudo llegaba a casa con libros para ella, de regalo de Navidad o de cumpleaños o sin ninguna razón en especial. Algunos eran ediciones de coleccionista en papel biblia; otros, ejemplares baratos y de segunda mano comprados por un par de dólares en un puesto callejero. Su madre siempre se exasperaba, sobre todo cuando se trataba de un libro que ya tenían.

—A esta casa le faltan dos diccionarios para explotar —decía— ¿y te dedicas a comprar libros repetidos?

Pero Felicity lo comprendía. Su padre no esperaba de ella que los leyera todos. Tal vez algún día lo haría, pero por ahora el gesto era suficiente. Le estaba dando lo que para él era más importante y de la única manera que sabía hacerlo. Su padre era un profesor, un amante de las historias, y le estaba construyendo una biblioteca a su hija igual que otros padres construyen casas.

Así que, cuando le dio el ejemplar usado de _Nuestro amigo común_ ese día en Aspen, después de todo lo que había pasado, algo en el gesto le había resultado demasiado familiar. Su marcha le había hecho mucho daño y el mensaje que había detrás del regalo le dolía todavía más. Así que Felicity hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer. Se limitó a ignorarlo.

Pero ahora, mientras el tren se desliza bajo las calles de Londres se siente inesperadamente contenta de tenerlo con ella. Hace años que no lee nada de Dickens, primero porque siempre tenía otras cosas que hacer y después, supone, porque era una manera silenciosa de manifestar su enfado con su padre.

La gente suele decir que los libros son una evasión, pero aquí, en el vagón de metro, para Felicity el suyo es casi un salvavidas. Mientras pasa las páginas todo a su alrededor se diluye: los bolsos que cuelgan de los hombros, la mujer vestida con una túnica que se muerde las uñas, los dos adolescentes escuchando música atronadora por los auriculares, incluso el hombre que toca el violín en el extremo contrario del vagón cuya melodía correosa se cuela entre la multitud. El movimiento del tren le hace mover la cabeza pero sus ojos están fijos en las palabras del libro del mismo modo que un patinador artístico fija la vista en un punto para poder girar. Está salvada.

Mientras pasa de un capítulo al siguiente, Felicity se olvida de que alguna vez pensó en devolver el libro. Las palabras no son, por supuesto, de su padre, pero este está presente en las páginas y al reconocerlo algo empieza a cambiar en su interior.

Justo antes de llegar a su parada se detiene, tratando de recordar la frase subrayada que descubrió en el avión. Mientras pasa las páginas buscando con la mirada cualquier rastro de tinta, se sorprende al encontrar otra.

« _Y es que hay días en la vida en los que la vida y la muerte merecen la pena_ », dice, y Felicity levanta la vista con el corazón encogido.

Esta misma mañana pensaba en la boda como la cosa más terrible del mundo, pero ahora entiende que hay ceremonias mucho más tristes, cosas mucho peores que pueden ocurrir cualquier día. Y mientras sale del vagón de metro con otros pasajeros y pasa por delante de las palabras ESTACIÓN DE PADDINGTON, escritas con azulejos en la pared, confía en que sus sospechas sobre lo que va a encontrarse aquí resulten ser equivocadas.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias

Gracias por el apoyo, en mi twitter esta la información de los días de actualización, por allí también pueden ubicarme para cualquier duda, sugerencia y/o reclamo xD

Esta historia solo cuenta con 18 capítulos.


	13. 12

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

12

 _9:54 Hora de Estados Unidos_

 _14:54 Hora de Londres_

Fuera, el sol ha salido de su escondite, aunque las calles siguen húmedas y de color plata. Felicity da vueltas sobre sí misma tratando de orientarse y reparando en la farmacia con puertas blancas, la pequeña tienda de antigüedades, las hileras de edificios de pálidas fachadas que se extienden por toda la calle. Un grupo de hombres con camisetas de rugby salen con los ojos legañosos de un pub y unas pocas mujeres con bolsas de supermercado pasan a su lado por la acera.

Felicity mira su reloj; son casi las tres de la tarde y no tiene ni idea de qué hacer una vez allí. Por lo que ve, no hay ningún agente de policía cerca, tampoco oficinas de información turística, ni librerías ni cafés con Internet. Es como si alguien la hubiera soltado en la jungla de Londres sin brújula ni compás, como en una prueba a mala idea dentro de un reality televisivo.

Elige una dirección al azar y echa a andar calle abajo, deseando haberse cambiado de zapatos antes de salir huyendo de la boda. Hay un establecimiento de fish and chips en la esquina y el estómago le ruge con los olores que salen por su puerta. Lo último que comió fue un paquete de galletitas saladas y la última vez que durmió fue justo antes de eso. Lo que de verdad querría ahora es acurrucarse en un sofá y echarse una siesta, pero sigue avanzando, impulsada por una extraña combinación de miedo y añoranza.

Después de diez minutos y dos ampollas en los pies aún no ha visto ninguna iglesia. Asoma la cabeza en una librería para preguntar si alguien sabe dónde hay una estatua de la Virgen María, pero el librero la mira con tal extrañeza que Felicity se marcha sin esperar siquiera una respuesta.

En las estrechas aceras hay carnicerías con grandes piezas de carne colgadas en los escaparates, tiendas de ropa con maniquíes que llevan tacones mucho más altos que los de Felicity, pubs y restaurantes; incluso una biblioteca que casi confunde con una capilla. Pero en su recorrido del vecindario no encuentra ni una sola iglesia, ni un solo campanario, ni una aguja hasta que, de repente, ahí están.

Al salir de un callejón divisa un delgado edificio de piedra marrón al otro lado de la calle. Duda un momento, parpadeando como si estuviera ante un espejismo, y después echa a correr, eufórica de nuevo. Pero entonces las campanas empiezan a tocar de una forma que se le antoja demasiado alegre y por las escaleras salen una pareja de novios y sus invitados. Felicity no es consciente de que ha estado conteniendo la respiración, pero ahora se da cuenta jadeante. Espera a que dejen de pasar taxis y cruza la calle para confirmar lo que ya sabe, que no es un funeral, que no hay una estatua de la Virgen María y, por supuesto, ni rastro de Oliver.

Incluso sabiendo esto, no consigue marcharse y se queda allí quieta observando los momentos posteriores a la boda, muy parecidos a los que ella ha presenciado hace muy poco. La chica de las flores, las damas de honor, los flashes de las cámaras, los amigos y familiares todo sonrisas. Las campanas terminan de tocar su alegre melodía y el sol cae un poco más en el cielo pero Felicity sigue allí. Pasados unos instantes, busca dentro de su mochila y hace lo que siempre hace cuando está perdida: llamar a su madre.

El teléfono casi se ha quedado sin batería y le tiemblan los dedos mientras teclea los números, ansiosa como está por escuchar la voz de su madre. Le parece imposible que la última vez que hablaron fuera para pelearse y todavía más que hayan pasado veintidós horas desde aquello. El área de salidas del aeropuerto parece ahora algo de otra vida.

Siempre han estado muy unidas, su madre y ella, pero desde que su padre se marchó algo ha cambiado. Felicity estaba enfadada, furiosa como no sabía que era posible estarlo. Pero su madre…, su madre estaba sencillamente destrozada. Durante semanas se había movido como si estuviera bajo el agua, con los ojos rojos y los pies pesados, volviendo a la vida solo cuando sonaba el teléfono, el cuerpo entero temblando como un diapasón mientras esperaba oír la voz de su padre diciendo que había cambiado de opinión.

Pero este no lo hizo.

En aquellas semanas después de Navidad se habían intercambiado los papeles; era Felicity quien le preparaba la cena a su madre por las noches, quien permanecía despierta escuchándola llorar, quien se aseguraba de que hubiera siempre una caja de pañuelos de papel junto a su mesilla de noche.

Y eso era lo más injusto de todo, que lo que su padre había hecho no se lo había hecho solo a sí mismo y a su madre, ni a sí mismo y a Felicity. También se lo había hecho a las dos juntas, había convertido la armonía de sus vidas en algo precario y desafinado, algo que podía hacerse pedazos en cualquier momento. Felicity tenía la sensación de que las cosas nunca volverían a la normalidad, que su madre y ella estaban destinadas ya para siempre a convivir con la ira y el dolor y que el agujero de su hogar terminaría por engullirlas a ambas.

Y entonces, de repente, todo cambió.

Había transcurrido cerca de un mes cuando su madre se presentó en el dormitorio, enfundada en su ya uniforme habitual de sudadera con capucha y un pantalón de pijama de su padre que le quedaba demasiado largo y demasiado ancho.

—Ya está bien —dijo—. Nos vamos de aquí.

Felicity arrugó el ceño.

—¿Cómo?

—Haz las maletas, cariño —respondió su madre, y su voz ya casi parecía la de siempre—. Nos vamos de viaje.

Era a finales de enero y fuera reinaba la misma desolación que dentro de casa. Pero para cuando se bajaron del avión en Arizona, Felicity ya pudo ver que algo en su madre estaba cambiando, que aquella parte de su ser que había estado agarrotada, enroscada en una pequeña bola en su interior empezaba a soltarse. Pasaron un fin de semana largo junto a la piscina, dejando que el sol les tostara la piel y les aclarara el pelo. Por la noche veían películas, comían hamburguesas y jugaban al minigolf, y aunque Felicity esperaba ver a su madre derrumbarse otra vez en cualquier momento, dejar de disimular y deshacerse de nuevo en un charco de lágrimas, eso no ocurrió. Entonces Felicity pensó que si a partir de ese instante las cosas iban a ser así —como un fin de semana largo solo de chicas— no estaría tan mal.

Pero hasta que no estuvieron de vuelta no se dio cuenta de cuál había sido el verdadero motivo del viaje; lo notó de inmediato, desde que puso un pie en la casa, como la electricidad que sigue flotando en el aire después de una tormenta.

Su padre había estado allí.

La cocina estaba fría y en penumbra y las dos se quedaron un rato de pie, evaluando los daños en silencio. Fueron las cosas pequeñas las que afectaron más a Felicity, no las ausencias obvias —los abrigos en el perchero junto a la puerta trasera o la manta de lana que por lo general estaba doblada sobre el sofá en la habitación contigua—, sino los vacíos casi imperceptibles, como el vaso que ella le había hecho en clase de cerámica, la fotografía enmarcada de sus padres que había estado sobre el escritorio, el hueco en el armario de la cocina donde antes estaba su taza. Era como la escena de un crimen, como si alguien hubiera desmontado la casa por piezas, y el primer pensamiento de Felicity fue para su madre.

Pero una mirada le bastó para saber que esta ya estaba al tanto de aquello.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Su madre estaba ahora en el cuarto de estar, pasando una mano por los muebles como si hiciera inventario.

—Pensé que sería muy duro.

—¿Para quién? —preguntó Felicity con la mirada encendida.

En lugar de contestar, su madre la miró con expresión serena, con una paciencia que tenía mucho de resignación; ahora le tocaba a Felicity pasarlo mal. Había llegado su turno.

—Pensamos que no soportarías estar delante —dijo su madre—. Tu padre quería verte, pero no así. No mientras hacía la mudanza.

—Yo soy la que está siendo fuerte —replicó Felicity con un hilo de voz—. Así que debería poder decidir qué es lo que puedo o no soportar.

—Felicity… —empezó a decir su madre con suavidad dando un paso hacia ella, pero Felicity se alejó.

—Déjame —dijo conteniendo las lágrimas. Porque era verdad: durante todo este tiempo ella había sido la única fuerte. Todo este tiempo había obligado a su madre a seguir adelante. Pero ahora se sentía a punto de romperse en pedazos y cuando su madre por fin la abrazó, toda la confusión del último mes pareció disiparse y, por primera vez desde que su padre se había marchado, Felicity sintió cómo se desvanecía toda la furia de su interior y se transformaba en una tristeza tan grande que era difícil ver más allá. Pegó la cara al hombro de su madre y permanecieron allí largo rato, su madre abrazándola y Felicity dejando brotar las lágrimas que llevaba un mes conteniendo.

Seis semanas más tarde Felicity se reunió con su padre en Aspen para esquiar y su madre la llevó al aeropuerto con la serenidad que parecía haberse apoderado de ella ahora, una paz interior inesperada, tan frágil como auténtica. Felicity nunca supo si había sido Arizona —el cambio, el sol— o la dolorosa irrevocabilidad de la mudanza de su padre pero, fuera como fuera, algo había cambiado.

Una semana después a Felicity le empezó a doler una muela.

—Demasiados dulces del minibar —bromeó su madre mientras iban en coche al dentista aquella tarde, Felicity con la mano en la mandíbula.

Su dentista de toda la vida se había jubilado poco después de su última consulta y el nuevo era un hombre de calva incipiente y cincuenta y pocos años, con semblante amable y una bata blanca inmaculada. Cuando asomó la cabeza en la sala de espera para llamarla, Felicity vio cómo sus ojos se agrandaban un poco al ver a su madre, que estaba haciendo el crucigrama de una revista infantil, muy satisfecha de sí misma, aunque su hija la había informado de que estaba destinado a niños de ocho años. El dentista se alisó la pechera de la camisa y salió de su consulta.

—Soy el doctor Doyle —dijo alargando la mano para estrechar la de Felicity sin separar los ojos de su madre, que levantó la vista con una sonrisa distraída.

—Donna —dijo su madre—. Y esta es Felicity.

Más tarde, después de haberle empastado la muela, el doctor Doyle había acompañado a Felicity de vuelta a la sala de espera, algo que su antiguo dentista nunca hacía.

—¿Y bien? —había preguntado su madre poniéndose en pie—. ¿Qué tal ha ido? ¿Se ha ganado un chupa-chups por ser buena?

—Bueno…, aquí intentamos no fomentar el consumo de azúcar…

—No haga caso —intervino Felicity con una mirada reprobatoria a su madre —. Está de broma.

—Bueno. Pues muchas gracias, doctor —dijo su madre colgándose el bolso al hombro y pasando un brazo por los hombros de Felicity—. Con un poco de suerte no volveremos por aquí en bastante tiempo.

El dentista pareció desconsolado al escuchar estas palabras, pero entonces su madre le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

—Siempre que nos lavemos bien los dientes y no olvidemos el hilo dental, ¿no?

—Claro —dijo el dentista con una pequeña sonrisa, mirándolas mientras se marchaban.

Meses más tarde —después de que se hubieran iniciado los trámites del divorcio, después de que la madre de Felicity se hubiera instalado en lo que parecía una rutina, después de que Felicity se hubiera levantado en plena noche otra vez con dolor de muelas— el doctor Harrison Doyle por fin reunió el valor suficiente para invitar a su madre a cenar. Pero incluso aquella vez, la primera, Felicity lo supo. Era algo en la manera que tenía de mirar a su madre, tan esperanzada que Felicity sentía aligerarse la carga que llevaba a sus espaldas desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Harrison resultó ser tan constante como impredecible era su padre, tan realista como soñador era este. Era exactamente lo que necesitaban; llegó a sus vidas sin alboroto alguno, con una tranquila determinación, una invitación a cenar después de otra, una salida al cine después de otra, moviéndose de puntillas en la periferia de sus vidas hasta que ambas estuvieron preparadas para dejarle entrar. Y una vez lo hizo, era como si siempre hubiera estado ahí. Casi costaba trabajo imaginar cómo era la mesa de la cocina cuando era su padre el que había estado sentado frente a ellas, y para Felicity —que se debatía todo el tiempo entre el impulso de recordar y el de olvidar— ello contribuía a dar la impresión de que estaban saliendo adelante.

Una noche, unos ocho meses después de que su madre y el doctor Doyle empezaran a salir, Felicity abrió la puerta principal y se encontró a este paseando nervioso por el camino de entrada.

—Hola —le saludó abriendo la puerta de tela metálica—. ¿No te lo ha dicho? Esta noche tiene reunión del club de lectura.

El doctor entró después de limpiarse cuidadosamente los pies en el felpudo.

—De hecho venía a verte a ti —dijo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos —. Quería pedirte permiso para algo.

Felicity, que estaba segura de que era la primera vez que un adulto le pedía permiso para hacer algo, le miró interesada.

—Si a ti te parece bien —continuó diciendo el médico, y los ojos le brillaban detrás de las gafas—, me gustaría mucho casarme con tu madre.

Aquella fue la primera vez. Y cuando su madre dijo que no, volvió a intentarlo unos meses más tarde. Y cuando su madre volvió a decir que no, siguió esperando.

Para cuando llegó el tercer intento, Felicity estaba allí, sentada algo incómoda en una esquina de la manta de picnic mientras el doctor se arrodillaba frente a su madre y el cuarteto de cuerda que había contratado para la ocasión tocaba suavemente de fondo. La madre se puso pálida y dijo que no con la cabeza, pero Harrison se limitó a sonreír, como si todo aquello no fuera más que una broma de la que él también participaba.

—Me lo imaginaba —dijo cerrando la caja que contenía el anillo de pedida y metiéndosela en el bolsillo. Su madre se acercó a él y Harrison hizo un pequeño gesto de resignación con la cabeza—. Te juro que algún día te convenceré.

La madre de Felicity sonrió.

—Ojalá.

Para Felicity todo aquello resultaba desconcertante. Era como si su madre quisiera y no quisiera al mismo tiempo casarse con Harrison, como si, aunque supiera que era lo que tenía que hacer, algo se lo impidiera.

—No es por papá, ¿verdad? —le había preguntado después, y su madre la había mirado con severidad.

—Claro que no —dijo—. Además, si lo que buscara es competir con él, ¿habría dicho que sí. ¿No te parece?

—Yo no he dicho que quisieras competir con él —apuntó Felicity—. Supongo que me estaba preguntando si es que sigues esperándole.

Su madre se quitó las gafas de lectura.

—Tu padre… —empezó a decir—. Nos volvíamos locos el uno al otro. Y todavía no le he perdonado del todo por lo que hizo. Hay una parte de mí que siempre le querrá, sobre todo por ti, pero las cosas ocurren por alguna razón. ¿No te parece?

—Y sin embargo no quieres casarte con Harrison.

La madre asintió.

—Pero tú le quieres.

—Sí. Mucho.

Felicity movió la cabeza sin comprender.

—No le veo la lógica.

—Es que no la tiene —dijo su madre con una sonrisa—. El amor es la cosa más extraña e ilógica del mundo.

—Pero yo no estoy hablando de amor, sino de matrimonio.

Su madre se encogió de hombros.

—Cierto. Y eso es aún peor.

Ahora Felicity se echa a un lado en esta pequeña iglesia de Londres viendo a los jóvenes novios salir a las escaleras. Todavía tiene el teléfono pegado a la oreja y escucha el tono de llamada a través del océano, transportado por los cables hasta el otro lado del globo, mirando cómo el novio busca la mano de la novia y ambos entrelazan los dedos. Es un gesto pequeño pero lleno de significado, los dos saliendo al mundo como uno solo.

Cuando le salta el contestador, Felicity suspira y escucha el sonido familiar de la voz de su madre pidiéndole que deje un mensaje. De manera inconsciente se gira hacia donde se pone el sol y al hacerlo repara en la afilada punta de una aguja de iglesia que asoma entre las fachadas blancas de dos edificios. Antes de que suene la señal del buzón de voz cierra el teléfono y se dirige a toda prisa a la segunda iglesia, convencida, sin saber por qué, de que esta es la buena.

Cuando llega, tras rodear un edificio y sortear coches aparcados a ambos lados de la calle, lo que ve la obliga a detenerse en seco, con todos los músculos del cuerpo paralizados. Allí, en una pequeña extensión de césped, está la estatua de la Virgen María, la causante de que Oliver y sus hermanos se metieran en líos por querer trepar por ella. Y alrededor, repartida en apretados grupos, hay mucha gente vestida de negro y gris.

Felicity permanece a una distancia prudencial, con los pies pegados a la acera. Ahora que ha llegado, todo esto le parece la peor idea del mundo. Siempre ha tenido una tendencia a actuar sin pensar, pero ahora se da cuenta de que esta no es la clase de visita que uno hace por impulso. Esto no es el lugar de destino de un viaje espontáneo, sino el escenario de algo muy triste y terriblemente definitivo. Se mira el vestido, el lavanda es demasiado claro y alegre para la ocasión, y se dispone a salir corriendo cuando ve a Oliver al otro lado del césped y se le para el corazón.

Está de pie junto a una mujer a la que pasa el brazo por los hombros con delicadeza. Felicity imagina que la mujer es su madre, pero cuando mira con más atención se da cuenta de que el chico no es Oliver. Tiene las espaldas demasiado anchas y el pelo demasiado claro y cuando Felicity se lleva una mano sobre los ojos a modo de visera para protegerse de los rayos oblicuos del sol comprueba que se trata de un hombre mucho mayor. Sin embargo se queda sorprendida cuando este mira en su dirección, desde el otro lado del jardín, aunque ahora sabe que se trata de uno de los hermanos de Oliver, pues hay algo en sus ojos que le resulta increíblemente familiar. El estómago se le encoge, retrocede unos cuantos pasos y se agacha para esconderse detrás de unos setos como si fuera una delincuente.

Una vez a salvo, oculta en uno de los laterales de la iglesia, inspecciona el lugar: una verja de hierro y unos parterres de flores variadas, unos cuantos bancos de piedra y una fuente seca y resquebrajada. Camina junto a la valla pasando la mano por los barrotes —el metal está frío al tacto— hasta que llega a la puerta.

Sobre su cabeza grazna un pájaro y Felicity lo observa trazar círculos perezosos en el cielo empedrado. Las nubes son gruesas como algodón y con reflejos plata por el sol y piensa en lo que le dijo Oliver en el avión mientras la palabra se forma en su cabeza: cúmulos. Las únicas nubes que son al mismo tiempo reales e imaginarias.

Cuando baja la vista él está allí, al otro lado del jardín, como invocado por su ensueño. Parece mayor con su traje de chaqueta, pálido y solemne mientras escarba en la tierra con la puntera del zapato, los hombros encorvados y la cabeza inclinada. Al mirarle Felicity experimenta una punzada de afecto tan intensa que le dan ganas de gritar.

Pero antes de que pueda hacer nada, él se vuelve.

Hay algo distinto en su aspecto, algo roto, un vacío en la mirada que convence a Felicity de que ir hasta allí ha sido una equivocación. Pero los ojos de Oliver la impiden moverse, fijándola al suelo en el lugar exacto donde está, debatiéndose entre el impulso de salir corriendo o atravesar el espacio que los separa.

Permanecen así largo rato, inmóviles como las estatuas del jardín. Y como Oliver no hace ademán alguno —un gesto de bienvenida, una indicación de que la necesita—, Felicity traga saliva y toma una decisión.

Pero justo cuando se está dando la vuelta le escucha a su espalda, una palabra que es una puerta que se abre, un final y un principio al mismo tiempo, un deseo.

—Espera —dice Oliver.

Y Felicity obedece.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	14. 13

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

13

 _10:13 hora de Estados Unidos_

 _15:13 hora de Londres_

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta Oliver mirando a Felicity como si no diera crédito a lo que ve.

—No me di cuenta —dice ella—. En el avión…

Oliver baja la vista.

—No me di cuenta —repite Felicity—. Lo siento muchísimo.

Oliver asiente mirando hacia el banco de piedra situado a unos pocos metros, su áspera superficie todavía húmeda por la lluvia. Caminan juntos con las cabezas inclinadas mientras del interior de la iglesia se escapa la melodía fúnebre de un órgano. Cuando Felicity se dispone a sentarse, Oliver le hace un gesto para que espere y a continuación se quita la chaqueta y la coloca sobre el banco.

—El vestido —dice por toda explicación, y Felicity se mira extrañada la seda lavanda como si fuera la primera vez que la ve. Algo del gesto de Oliver la conmueve aún más, que esté pendiente de un detalle tan minúsculo en un momento así. ¿No se da cuenta de que a ella le importa un pepino el estúpido vestido? ¿De que lo que querría es tenderse en la hierba y prepararle una cama en el suelo?

Incapaz de encontrar las palabras para rechazar su ofrecimiento, se sienta y pasa los dedos por los suaves pliegues de la chaqueta. Oliver se queda de pie junto a ella y se enrolla las mangas de la camisa, primero una y después la otra, con los ojos siempre fijos en algún punto del jardín.

—¿Tienes que volver? —le pregunta Felicity y Oliver se encoge de hombros, dejando unos centímetros de separación entre los dos al tomar asiento en el banco.

—Supongo —dice inclinándose hacia delante para apoyar los codos en las rodillas.

Pero no se mueve y al poco Felicity imita su gesto y ambos se quedan estudiando la hierba a sus pies con una intensidad exagerada. Felicity siente que le debe una explicación por presentarse allí, pero él no se la pide, así que se limitan a permanecer así, mientras el silencio se agranda entre los dos.

En su casa, en Connecticut, hay un abrevadero de pájaros junto a la ventana de la cocina que Felicity solía mirar mientras lavaba los platos. Los visitantes más frecuentes eran una pareja de golondrinas que solían pelearse por beber primero, una dando saltitos por el borde del recipiente y piando con fuerza mientras la otra bebía, y viceversa. De vez en cuando una arremetía contra la otra y ambas aleteaban y entrechocaban arrugando la superficie del agua. Pero aunque parecía que siempre se estaban peleando, lo cierto es que siempre llegaban juntas y también se marchaban juntas.

Una mañana le sorprendió ver solo a una de ellas, que se posó con suavidad en el borde de piedra del abrevadero y bailó un rato allí sin rozar el agua, moviendo la cabeza redondeada de una manera y con una sensación de abandono tal que Felicity se había asomado a la ventana y había mirado al cielo, aunque sabía que no encontraría nada.

Hay algo en Oliver ahora que le recuerda a aquella golondrina, una confusa desesperación que le hace parecer más perdido que triste. Felicity nunca ha visto la muerte tan de cerca. Los únicos fallecidos en su familia son abuelos que murieron antes de que ella naciera o cuando era demasiado pequeña como para notar su ausencia. De alguna manera, siempre ha imaginado que el dolor ante la muerte debe de ser como en las películas, lágrimas abundantes y sollozos estremecidos. Pero aquí en este jardín nadie agita el puño mirando al cielo, nadie se ha puesto de rodillas y nadie maldice el destino.

En lugar de eso, Oliver tiene aspecto de estar a punto de vomitar. Con la cara grisácea y una palidez resaltada por su traje oscuro, mira a Felicity con gesto inexpresivo. Tiene aspecto de estar sufriendo, como si le doliera en alguna parte pero no supiera cuál exactamente, y respira de forma entrecortada.

—Siento no habértelo contado —dice por fin.

—No —dice Felicity moviendo la cabeza—. Yo siento haber dado por hecho…

Ambos callan de nuevo. Después de un momento Oliver dice:

—Esto es un poco raro, ¿no?

—¿Qué parte?

—No sé —dice Oliver sonriendo un poco—. Que te presentes en el funeral de mi padre, por ejemplo.

—Ah —dice Felicity—. Eso.

Oliver se agacha, arranca unas cuantas hierbas del suelo y las mira abstraído.

—Aunque todo, en realidad. Me parece que los irlandeses tienen razón en eso de convertir los funerales en una celebración. Porque esto... —señala con la barbilla en dirección a la iglesia—. Esto es una locura.

A su lado Felicity pellizca el dobladillo del vestido sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—No es que haya mucho que celebrar, de todas maneras —continúa Oliver con amargura y dejando caer las hierbas al suelo—. Mi padre era un cretino, para qué vamos a engañarnos.

Felicity levanta la vista sorprendida, pero Oliver parece aliviado.

—Llevo pensándolo toda la mañana —dice—. En realidad los últimos dieciocho años. —La mira y sonríe—. Tú tienes bastante peligro. ¿Lo sabías?

Felicity le mira sin comprender.

—¿Yo?

—Sí —dice Oliver recostándose en el respaldo—. Me haces ser demasiado sincero.

Un pajarillo se posa en la fuente que hay en el centro del jardín y ambos lo miran picotear la piedra en vano. No hay agua, solo una capa de barro seco, y tras unos segundos el pájaro se marcha volando hasta convertirse en una pequeña mota en el cielo.

—¿Cómo ha sido? —pregunta Felicity con voz suave, pero Oliver no contesta; ni siquiera la mira. Por entre la hilera de árboles frutales que hay junto a la valla puede ver a la gente dirigiéndose a sus carros, sombras indefinidas. Sobre sus cabezas, el cielo ha recuperado su monótono color gris.

Tras unos segundos Oliver se aclara la garganta:

—¿Qué tal la boda?

—¿Cómo?

—La boda. ¿Qué tal ha ido?

Felicity se encoge de hombros.

—Bien.

—¡Vamos! —dice Oliver con mirada suplicante, y Felicity suspira.

—Resulta que Jennifer es simpática —dice cruzando las manos en el regazo—. Irritantemente simpática.

Oliver sonríe y ya se parece más al chico que Felicity conoció en el avión.

—Y tu padre ¿qué tal?

—Parece feliz —dice Felicity con un nudo en la garganta. Se siente incapaz de hablar del bebé, como si mencionarlo lo hiciera de algún modo más real. En lugar de ello se acuerda del libro y busca en su mochila—. No se lo he devuelto.

Oliver mira y sus ojos se detienen en la cubierta.

—He leído un poco de camino hacia aquí —dice Felicity— y en realidad es bastante bueno.

Oliver lo coge y pasa las páginas como hizo en el avión.

—Pero ¿cómo me has encontrado?

—Alguien estaba hablando de un funeral en Paddington —dice Felicity y al escuchar la palabra funeral Oliver parpadea—. Y no sé. Tuve un presentimiento.

Él asiente mientras cierra el libro con suavidad.

—Mi padre tenía una primera edición de este título —dice frunciendo los labios—. La guardaba en el estante más alto de su estudio y recuerdo que lo miraba cuando era pequeño consciente de que costaba mucho dinero.

Le devuelve el libro a Felicity, que lo abraza contra su pecho esperando a que Oliver siga hablando.

—Siempre pensé que para él tenía valor por razones equivocadas —dice ahora con voz más serena—. Nunca le vi leer nada que no fueran cosas de trabajo. Pero de vez en cuando, sin venir a cuento, citaba un pasaje. —Se ríe sin ganas—. No le pegaba nada. Era como un carnicero cantante o algo así. Un contable que baila claqué…

—A lo mejor no era como tú pensabas…

Oliver la mira con dureza.

—No.

—¿No qué?

—No quiero hablar de él —dice con la mirada encendida. Se rasca la frente y acto seguido se pasa una mano por el pelo. Una suave brisa mece la hierba a sus pies aligerando el peso en las espaldas de los dos. Y dentro de la iglesia la música de órgano termina de forma abrupta, como por una interrupción.

—¿Y dices que conmigo eres demasiado sincero? —pregunta Felicity después de un rato con la vista puesta en los redondeados hombros de Oliver, que se vuelve para mirarla—. Muy bien. Pues venga. Sé sincero.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre lo que quieras.

Para su sorpresa, Oliver le da un beso. No es como el beso del aeropuerto, suave y con sabor a despedida. Este es un beso más ávido y algo desesperado. Oliver aprieta sus labios contra los de Felicity y ella cierra los ojos y se entrega, devolviéndole el beso hasta que, también de repente, Oliver se aparta y se quedan sentados mirándose.

—No me refería a eso —dice Felicity y Oliver le hace una mueca.

—Me has dicho que sea sincero. Pues esto es lo más sincero que he hecho en todo el día.

—Me refería a tu padre —dice Felicity, sin poder evitar ruborizarse—. A lo mejor te ayuda hablar de ello. Si…

—¿Si qué? ¿Si digo que le echo de menos? ¿Que estoy hecho polvo? ¿Que este es el peor día de mi vida?

Se pone de pie con brusquedad y, por un momento, Felicity teme que vaya a marcharse. Pero en lugar de ello empieza a caminar de un lado a otro delante del banco, alto, delgado y tan guapo en mangas de camisa. Se para, se vuelve hacia ella y Felicity lee la ira en su rostro.

—Mira: hoy, esta semana, todo ha sido una mentira. ¿Tú estás enfadada con tu padre por lo que ha hecho? Por lo menos tu padre ha sido sincero y ha tenido las narices de marcharse. Ya sé que eso es un asco también, pero por lo que dices parece que es feliz, igual que tu madre. Así que en el fondo ha sido mejor para todos.

 _Para todos menos para mí_ , piensa Felicity aunque no dice nada. Oliver echa a andar de nuevo y Felicity sigue sus movimientos como un espectador de un partido de tenis. Atrás y adelante, atrás y adelante.

—En cambio mi padre… estuvo años engañando a mi madre. Tu padre tuvo una aventura que se convirtió en amor, ¿no? Que terminó en matrimonio. Fue algo a la vista de todos que los liberó. El mío tuvo como una docena de amantes, tal vez más, y lo peor es que todos lo sabíamos pero nadie hablaba de ello. En algún momento alguien decidió que debíamos resignarnos en silencio, y eso es lo que hicimos. Pero sabíamos lo que estaba pasando —dice con los hombros hundidos —. Lo sabíamos.

—Oliver… —empieza a decir Felicity, pero este sacude la cabeza.

—No —la interrumpe encogiendo un poco los hombros—. No quiero hablar de mi padre. Era un capullo, no solo por lo de sus amantes, por muchísimas otras cosas. Y yo me he pasado la vida haciendo como que no pasaba nada, por mi madre. Pero ahora que ya no está se acabó el disimular. —Tiene los puños cerrados y los labios apretados—. ¿Te parece que estoy siendo lo suficientemente sincero?

—Oliver —repite Felicity, dejando el libro a un lado y poniéndose de pie.

—No pasa nada. Estoy bien.

Desde lejos alguien le llama por su nombre y un momento después una chica se asoma por la puerta. No puede ser mucho mayor que Felicity, pero irradia tal seguridad, tal desenvoltura que consigue que se sienta desaliñada en comparación con ella.

La chica se detiene al verles, claramente sorprendida.

—Ya es casi la hora, Oli —dice colocándose las gafas de sol en la cabeza —. La comitiva está a punto de salir.

Los ojos de Oliver siguen fijos en Felicity.

—Un minuto —contesta sin apartar la mirada, y la chica duda, parece que va a decir algo, pero en lugar de eso se vuelve encogiendo un poco los hombros.

Cuando se ha ido, Felicity tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para mirar a Oliver. La llegada de la chica ha roto el hechizo del jardín y ahora escucha con claridad las voces más allá del seto, las puertas de los coches cerrándose, un perro ladrando en la distancia.

Pero no se mueve.

—Lo siento —susurra—. No debería haber venido.

—No… —dice Oliver y Felicity pestañea tratando de descifrar qué otras palabras esconde ese no: _No te vayas o Por favor, quédate o Yo también lo siento_. Pero todo lo que dice Oliver es:

—No pasa nada.

Felicity cambia el peso de un pie a otro mientras sus tacones se hunden en el suelo de tierra.

—Debería irme —dice, pero sus ojos están diciendo: _Hago lo que puedo_ , y sus manos, temblando por el esfuerzo que les supone no tocarle, dicen: _Por favor._

—Sí —contesta Oliver—. Yo también.

Ninguno se mueve y Felicity se da cuenta de que está conteniendo la respiración.

 _Pídeme que me quede_.

—Me alegro de haberte visto otra vez —dice Oliver con tono envarado y, para horror de Felicity, le tiende la mano. Ella la toma con delicadeza y se quedan unos instantes así, a medio camino entre la caricia y el saludo, balanceando las manos hasta que Oliver por fin se suelta.

—Suerte —dice Felicity, aunque con qué, no lo sabe.

—Gracias —responde Oliver mientras asiente con la cabeza. Coge su chaqueta y se la echa al hombro sin preocuparse de sacudirla antes. Cuando se vuelve hacia el jardín, Felicity tiene un nudo en el estómago. Cierra los ojos en un intento por frenar la marea de palabras que no han llegado a sus labios, las cosas que no ha llegado a decir. Y cuando los abre, Oliver ya no está.

Su mochila sigue en el banco y cuando se acerca a cogerla no puede evitar dejarse caer sobre la piedra húmeda y doblarse por el cansancio, como si acabara de sobrevivir a una gran tormenta. No debería haber venido, eso es evidente. El sol está ya bajo en el cielo y, aunque sabe que la esperan en otro sitio, las fuerzas que la han llevado a actuar hasta ahora parecen haberse evaporado.

Saca el ejemplar de _Nuestro amigo común_ y lo hojea distraída. Cuando llega a una de las páginas con la esquina superior doblada se da cuenta de que el doblez llega hasta casi la mitad de la hoja, como una flecha que señala una línea de diálogo: «Nadie carece de utilidad en el mundo si alivia la carga que este supone para otro».

Unos minutos más tarde, mientras camina hacia la iglesia, ve a la familia todavía congregada a la entrada. Oliver tiene la espalda vuelta hacia ella y todavía lleva la chaqueta al hombro, y la chica, la que los acaba de ver juntos, está justo a su lado. Hay un aire protector en ella, en la manera en que apoya la mano en el hombro de Oliver, y al verlos Felicity no puede evitar apretar el paso mientras nota cómo se ruboriza, pero sin entender por qué. Pasa deprisa junto a ellos, deja atrás la estatua con su expresión inmutable, la iglesia con su torre y la hilera de coches negros aparcados, listos para ir al cementerio.

En el último momento, casi llevada por un impulso, deja el libro sobre el capó del primer auto. Y enseguida, antes de que nadie pueda detenerla, echa a andar calle abajo.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	15. 14

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

14

 _11:11 hora de Estados Unidos_

 _16:11 hora de Londres_

Si alguien le hubiera hecho preguntas sobre su viaje de vuelta a Kensington —en qué momento hizo transbordo, quién iba sentado a su lado, cuánto duró el trayecto —, a Felicity le habría costado mucho contestar. Decir que el viaje había sido una nebulosa significaría que al menos guardaba algún recuerdo del mismo, por borroso que fuera, pero cuando por fin sale a la luz del sol en la parada de Kensington tiene la extraña sensación de haber viajado en el tiempo como una piedra.

Al parecer el estado de shock —o lo que quiera que tenga— es una de las curas más eficaces contra la claustrofobia. Acaba de viajar a ciegas durante media hora, siempre bajo tierra y ni una sola vez ha tenido que esforzarse por imaginarse en otro sitio. Su localización física carecía de importancia porque ya tenía la cabeza en las nubes.

Se da cuenta de que se ha olvidado la invitación de boda dentro del libro y aunque sabe que el hotel está cerca de la iglesia y, por tanto, en algún lugar del vecindario, es incapaz de recordar cómo se llama. Habría que oír a Violet si se enterara.

Pero cuando abre el teléfono para llamar a su padre ve que hay un mensaje, y, antes incluso de teclear su contraseña, sabe que es de su madre. No se molesta en escucharlo y la llama directamente, pues no quiere perder de nuevo la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Pero la oportunidad no llega.

De nuevo le sale el contestador y Felicity suspira.

Lo único que quiere es hablar con su madre, contarle lo de su padre y el hermanito, lo de Oliver y su padre, explicarle que todo este viaje ha sido una gran equivocación.

Lo único que quiere es hacer como si estas dos últimas horas no hubieran existido.

Se le hace un nudo en la garganta grande como un puño cuando piensa en cómo la ha dejado Oliver allí en el jardín, con los ojos —esos ojos que con tanto interés la habían mirado en el avión— fijos en el suelo.

Y esa chica. Felicity está absolutamente convencida de que es su ex-novia.

La confianza con que le trataba, la manera de apoyar la mano en su hombro… Lo único de lo que no está segura es que de verdad sea una ex. Había algo posesivo en la manera en que miraba a Oliver, como si marcara su territorio incluso en la distancia.

Felicity se apoya sin fuerzas en una de las paredes de una cabina roja de teléfono, sintiéndose fatal por lo tonta que debe de haberle parecido a Oliver, buscándole por aquel jardín como si tal cosa. Trata de no imaginar lo que debe de estar diciendo de ella ahora mismo, pero las posibilidades se le cuelan en los pensamientos sin querer: Oliver encogiéndose de hombros ante la pregunta de la chica, diciendo que Felicity es solo alguien a quien ha conocido en el avión.

Durante toda la mañana la ha acompañado el recuerdo de la noche anterior, la idea de que Oliver es como un escudo protector contra ese día, pero ahora ya no tiene sentido. Ni siquiera el recuerdo del último beso le sirve de consuelo. Porque lo más probable es que no vuelva a verle nunca y la forma en que se han dicho adiós basta para que quiera hacerse un ovillo y acurrucarse allí mismo, en la esquina de la calle.

Su teléfono empieza a sonar y cuando mira la pantalla ve que es su padre.

—¿Dónde estás? —pregunta cuando Felicity responde, y esta mira a ambos lados de la calle.

—Estoy llegando —dice, sin estar muy segura de dónde se encuentra exactamente.

—Pero ¿dónde has estado? —pregunta su padre y, por la forma en que lo hace, con la voz tensa, Felicity sabe que está furioso. Por enésima vez hoy desea poder irse a casa, pero todavía le queda sobrevivir al banquete y bailar con su enfadado padre mientras todo el mundo los mira. Todavía tiene que felicitar a los recién casados, pasar por lo de la tarta y después volar siete horas sobre el Atlántico sentada junto a alguien que no le dibujará patos en la servilleta; que no le robará una botellita de whisky ni intentará besarla junto a los cuartos de baño.

—Tenía que ir a ver a un amigo —explica, y su padre gruñe.

—¿Y qué es lo siguiente? ¿Visitar a alguien en París?

—Papá…

Este suspira.

—Estás siendo de lo más oportuna, Felicity.

—Ya lo sé.

—Estaba preocupado —admite y Felicity nota cómo la aspereza en su tono va cediendo. De alguna manera ha estado tan concentrada en encontrar a Oliver que no se le ha ocurrido que su padre podría estar preocupado. Enfadado sí, pero ¿preocupado? Hace tanto tiempo que no hace el papel de padre preocupado…, y además es el día de su boda. Pero ahora se da cuenta de que su marcha ha debido de asustarle y su corazón también se ablanda.

—No lo pensé —dice—. Perdona.

—¿Cuánto vas a tardar en llegar?

—No mucho —contesta—. Muy poco.

Su padre suspira de nuevo.

—Menos mal.

—Una cosa, papá.

—Dime.

—¿Me recuerdas la dirección del hotel?

Diez minutos más tarde, gracias a las instrucciones de su padre, Felicity se encuentra en el vestíbulo del hotel Kensington Arms, una mansión de grandes dimensiones que parece fuera de lugar en pleno centro de Londres, como si la hubieran arrancado de una finca en el campo y dejado caer aquí al azar. Los suelos son de mármol negro y blanco, como un gigantesco tablero de ajedrez, y hay una gran escalinata de espiral con barandilla de bronce que se pierde detrás de las arañas del techo. Cada vez que alguien entra por las puertas giratorias, lo acompañan el suave olor del río y el aire húmedo del exterior.

Cuando ve su reflejo en uno de los recargados espejos detrás del mostrador de recepción Felicity baja los ojos. Las otras damas de honor se van a enfadar cuando descubran que sus esfuerzos de horas antes han sido en vano. El vestido está tan arrugado que se diría que lo ha llevado todo el día metido en la mochila y el recogido del pelo —en el que tanto trabajo habían puesto— se le ha deshecho. Le caen mechones por la cara y el moño le cuelga triste a la altura de la nuca.

El hombre de la recepción termina de hablar por teléfono y cuelga el auricular con un ágil gesto de muñeca. Después se vuelve hacia Felicity.

—¿Puedo ayudarla, señorita?

—Estoy buscando la boda de los Smoak —contesta y el hombre mira debajo del mostrador.

—Todavía no ha empezado —la informa con su cortante acento británico—. Va a ser en el salón Churchill a las seis en punto.

—Ya —replica Felicity—. Pero estoy buscando al novio.

—Muy bien —dice el hombre llamando a una habitación y murmurando algo por teléfono antes de colgar y dirigirse de nuevo a Felicity con un breve gesto de la cabeza—: Suite número cuarenta y dos. La están esperando.

—Ya me lo imagino —comenta Felicity dirigiéndose hacia los ascensores.

Cuando llama a la puerta de la suite está tan ocupada preparándose para la mirada censuradora de su padre que le sorprende ver a Violet en su lugar. Aunque tampoco es que ella la mire con demasiada aprobación.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —le pregunta mirándola de arriba abajo—. ¿Has corrido un maratón?

—Hace calor en la calle —explica Felicity mirándose el vestido con expresión de impotencia. Por primera vez se da cuenta de que, por si todo lo demás fuera poco, tiene una mancha de barro en forma de coma en el borde inferior del vestido. Violet sorbe champán de una copa manchada de carmín mientras inspecciona los daños. Detrás de ella hay cerca de una docena de personas sentadas en sillones color verde oscuro, ante una mesa con una bandeja con frutas y verduras de colores y varias botellas de champán metidas en hielo. De los altavoces sale una música suave, una melodía instrumental y algo somnolienta por encima de la cual se oyen voces procedentes de una esquina de la habitación.

—Vamos a tener que arreglarte otra vez antes de que empiece la fiesta — dice Violet con un suspiro y Felicity asiente agradecida mientras su teléfono (que todavía sujeta en una de sus sudorosas manos) empieza a sonar. Cuando ve el nombre en la pantalla se da cuenta de que es su padre, preguntándose probablemente por qué tarda tanto.

Violet arquea las cejas.

—¿El profesor?

—Es mi padre —explica Felicity, para que Violet no piense que hay un profesor que se dedica a llamarla desde Estados Unidos. Pero al mirar de nuevo la pantalla se da cuenta de que ha perdido el sentido del humor. Porque lo que en otro momento le habría parecido divertido ahora solo resulta triste; incluso esto, la más obvia de la bromas, el más tonto de los apodos, le parece que no tiene nada que ver con ella.

Violet se echa a un lado como si fuera el portero de un club elegante e invita a entrar a Felicity.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo antes del banquete —está diciendo y Felicity no puede evitar sonreír mientras cierra la puerta detrás de ella.

—¿A qué hora empezaba?

Violet pone los ojos en blanco y ni siquiera se digna a contestar. Después vuelve a donde estaba y se sienta en una de las sillas con cuidado de no arrugar el vestido.

Felicity se dirige a la pequeña sala de estar de un lateral que une el dormitorio con el resto de la suite. Una vez allí ve a su padre y a unas cuantas personas más reunidas en torno a un ordenador portátil. Jennifer está sentada y la falda de su vestido parece una gran tarta de azúcar, y aunque Felicity desde donde se encuentra no puede ver la pantalla le queda claro que están mirando fotos.

Por un instante considera la posibilidad de escabullirse de nuevo. No quiere ver fotografías de su padre y Jennifer en lo alto de la torre Eiffel o poniendo caras en un tren o dando de comer a los patos en el estanque de Kensington Gardens. No quiere que la obliguen a ver el reportaje de la fiesta de cumpleaños de su padre en un pub de Oxford, y desde luego no necesita que le recuerden que ella no estaba allí; de hecho aquel día se había levantado consciente de la fecha que era y esa consciencia la había acompañado a sus clases de geometría y química, mientras almorzaba en la cafetería, donde un grupo de jugadores de fútbol americano habían cantado una versión en broma del Cumpleaños feliz al pobre Lucas Heyward, el pateador del equipo y, para cuando hubieron terminado, Felicity se dio cuenta de que la rosquilla que estaba sujetando había quedado reducida a migas.

No necesita ver fotografías que demuestren que ya no forma parte de la vida de su padre. Pero este es el primero que repara en su presencia y, aunque Felicity está preparada para cualquier tipo de reacción —enfado por su desaparición, contrariedad porque llega tarde, alivio al comprobar que se encuentra bien—, no lo está para esto: hay algo en la mirada de su padre que Felicity ve por primera vez: está reconociendo algo y le está pidiendo disculpas.

Y es en ese momento cuando Felicity desea que las cosas fueran de otro modo. No de la forma que lleva meses deseando. No se trata de un deseo egoísta o amargo, sino de esos que se formulan de todo corazón. Felicity no sabía que era posible echar tanto de menos a alguien que está solo a unos metros de distancia, pero así es. Echa tanto de menos a su padre que le duele todo el cuerpo. Porque de repente todo se le antoja absurdo, todo ese tiempo invertido en mantenerle fuera de su vida. Y al verle ahora no puede evitar pensar en el padre de Oliver y en que existen maneras mucho peores de perder a alguien, maneras mucho más permanentes y que pueden hacer mucho más daño.

Abre la boca para decir algo pero antes de que pueda pronunciar palabra

Jennifer se le adelanta:

—¡Ya estás aquí! Estábamos preocupados.

Un vaso se rompe en la habitación contigua y Felicity se sobresalta. Todos en el cuarto de estar la están mirando y el papel floreado de las paredes parece acercarse peligrosamente.

—¿Has ido a explorar por ahí? —pregunta Jennifer con lo que parece interés verdadero y un entusiasmo tan genuino que a Felicity le da otro vuelco el corazón—. ¿Lo has pasado bien?

Esta vez, cuando mira a su padre, algo en la expresión de Felicity es suficiente para que él se enderece y abandone el respaldo de la silla de Jennifer, donde estaba apoyado.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —pregunta ladeando un poco el cuello.

La intención de Felicity es negar con la cabeza o, como mucho, encogerse de hombros. Pero para su sorpresa un sollozo le sube por la garganta y la inunda como una ola. Empieza a hacer pucheros y las primeras lágrimas se le agolpan detrás de los ojos sin que pueda hacer nada por impedirlo.

No es por Jennifer ni por las otras personas que hay en la habitación. Ni siquiera es por su padre. Es todo este día, un día extraño e inesperado. Nunca un periodo de tiempo le había resultado tan interminable. Y aunque sabe que no es más que la suma de muchos minutos, unidos los unos con los otros como las cuentas de un collar, ahora ve con claridad cómo se han convertido en horas y entiende que, del mismo modo, los meses podrían volverse años, tan cerca como ha estado de renunciar a alguien tan importante para ella y resignarse al implacable paso del tiempo.

—Felicity —dice su padre dejando la copa y caminando hacia a ella—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Ahora sí está llorando apoyada en el quicio de la puerta, y cuando siente caer la primera lágrima piensa —menuda ridiculez— en Violet y en que ahora también tendrán que retocarle el maquillaje.

—Oye —dice su padre cuando llega a su lado apoyándole con fuerza la mano en el hombro.

—Lo siento —se disculpa ella—. Ha sido un día muy largo.

—Ya lo veo —comenta su padre y Felicity por la forma en que se le iluminan los ojos casi puede ver la idea formándose en su cabeza—. Ya lo veo — repite—. Me parece que ha llegado la hora de consultar con el elefante.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	16. 15

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

15

 _11:47 hora de Estados Unidos_

 _16:47 hora de Londres_

Incluso si siguiera viviendo en la casa de Connecticut, aunque Felicity siguiera teniéndolo al otro lado de la mesa por las mañanas mientras desayuna todavía en pijama y le diera las buenas noches desde el pasillo antes de irse a la cama, esto que está haciendo es algo que normalmente le correspondería a su madre. Con su padre en casa o no, sentarse a su lado cuando llora por un chico es, se mire por donde se mire, Territorio Mamá.

Y sin embargo aquí está con su padre, la mejor opción de que dispone en este momento y la historia le sale a borbotones, como un secreto guardado desde hace tiempo. Su padre ha arrimado una silla a la cama y está sentado a horcajadas con los brazos apoyados en el respaldo, y a Felicity le reconforta comprobar que por una vez ha abandonado ese aire típico de profesor, con la cabeza ladeada y la mirada inexpresiva, y que, en lugar de ello, sus facciones transmiten algo parecido a interés y consideración.

No, la forma en que la está mirando ahora es algo más que eso; es la misma que cuando se lastimó la rodilla de niña, cuando se cayó de la bicicleta a la puerta de casa, como la noche en que se le rompió un frasco de cerezas en la cocina y se cortó el pie con uno de los trozos de cristal. Y algo en esa mirada hace que se sienta mejor.

Abrazada a uno de los muchos cojines que decoran la lujosa cama, Felicity le cuenta cómo conoció a Oliver en el aeropuerto y cómo este se cambió de asiento. Le cuenta cómo le ayudó con la claustrofobia, distrayéndola con preguntas absurdas, salvándola de sí misma, igual que solía hacerlo su padre.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando me decías que pensara en el cielo? —le pregunta, y su padre asiente.

—¿Te sigue ayudando?

—Sí —contesta Felicity—. De hecho es lo único que me ayuda.

Su padre agacha la cabeza pero a Felicity le da tiempo a ver que está sonriendo.

Al otro lado de la puerta están los invitados de una boda, la novia, las botellas de champán, y hay un horario que cumplir, un orden del día. Pero allí está él sentado, como si no tuviera más que hacer, como si no hubiera nada más importante que esto. Que Felicity. Así que sigue hablando.

Le habla de la conversación con Oliver, de todas esas horas sin otra cosa que hacer que charlar, sentados muy juntos sobrevolando el océano. Le habla de los absurdos proyectos de investigación de Oliver, de la película de patos y de cómo dio por hecho que él también iba a una boda. Incluso le cuenta lo del whisky.

Lo que no le dice es lo del beso en el control de pasaportes.

Cuando llega a la parte en que le pierde de vista en el aeropuerto, está hablando tan deprisa que se come las palabras. Es como si se hubiera abierto una válvula en su interior y no puede parar. Cuando le cuenta lo del funeral en Paddington y cómo se confirmaron sus peores sospechas, su padre le coge una mano.

—Tenía que habértelo dicho —concluye Felicity antes de limpiarse la nariz con el revés de la mano—. De hecho, no tendría que haber ido.

Su padre no dice nada y Felicity se lo agradece. No está segura de cómo poner en palabras lo que viene a continuación, la mirada de Oliver, tan sombría y solemne, como un anuncio de tormenta. Al otro lado de la puerta se escuchan risas seguidas de aplausos. Respira hondo.

—Solo quería ayudar —murmura, aunque sabe que no está diciendo toda la verdad—. Bueno, y verle otra vez.

—Eso es muy bonito —comenta su padre, pero Felicity sacude la cabeza.

—No. A ver, solo le conozco de unas cuantas horas. Es ridículo; no tiene sentido.

Su padre sonríe y después se endereza para colocarse bien la pajarita, que se le ha torcido.

—Así es como funcionan estas cosas, cariño —dice—. El amor no tiene por qué tener sentido. Es algo del todo ilógico.

Felicity levanta la barbilla.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada —contesta Felicity—. Es que mamá me dijo exactamente lo mismo.

—¿Sobre Oliver?

—No, en general.

—Es una mujer inteligente, tu madre —dice su padre, y la manera en que lo dice, sin rastro de ironía, sin asomo alguno de engreimiento, impulsa a Felicity a hacer la pregunta que lleva más de un año intentando no hacer en voz alta.

—Entonces, ¿por qué la dejaste?

Su padre abre la boca y se inclina, como si hablar le supusiera un esfuerzo físico.

—Felicity... —empieza a decir con voz queda, pero esta sacude la cabeza.

—No importa. Olvídalo.

Su padre se pone en pie y Felicity piensa que tal vez se dispone a salir de la habitación. Pero en lugar de eso se sienta junto a ella en la cama. Se mueve para dejarle sitio, de manera que están juntos, pero sin mirarse.

—Yo sigo queriendo a tu madre —dice su padre con suavidad y Felicity está a punto de interrumpirle, pero él sigue hablando antes de darle tiempo a hacerlo—: Ahora, claro, es diferente. Y también hay mucho sentimiento de culpa. Pero tu madre es muy importante para mí. Eso tienes que saberlo.

—Pero entonces, ¿cómo pudiste…?

—¿Marcharme?

Felicity asiente.

—Tenía que hacerlo —dice su padre por toda respuesta—. Pero eso no significa que te estuviera abandonando a ti.

—Pero te fuiste a Inglaterra.

—Ya lo sé —dice su padre con un suspiro—. Pero no fue por ti.

—Ya, claro —dice Felicity mientras nota una punzada de resentimiento en su interior—. Fue por ti.

Quiere que su padre le lleve la contraria, le discuta, le suelte ese rollo de la crisis de la mediana edad, ese que lleva montándose en la cabeza todo este tiempo, días, semanas, meses. Pero en lugar de ello se queda sentado con la cabeza gacha y las manos juntas en el regazo, con aspecto derrotado.

—Me enamoré —se limita a decir. La pajarita se le ha torcido otra vez y eso le recuerda a Felicity que, después de todo, es el día de su boda. Su padre se frota el mentón con aspecto distraído y los ojos fijos en la puerta—. No espero que lo comprendas. Ya sé que lo estropeé todo. Sé que soy el peor padre del mundo. Lo sé perfectamente. Te lo aseguro.

Felicity no dice nada y espera a que su padre siga hablando. Porque ¿qué podría decir? Pronto va a tener otro hijo, una nueva oportunidad de hacer las cosas de otra manera. Y esta vez podrá hacerlo mejor. Esta vez podrá estar allí.

Su padre se lleva dos dedos al entrecejo como si tratara de calmar un dolor de cabeza.

—No espero que me perdones. Ya sé que no podemos retroceder en el tiempo. Pero me gustaría empezar de nuevo, si tú quieres. —Hace un gesto hacia la otra habitación—. Ya sé que todo ha cambiado y que tardaremos algún tiempo, pero de verdad me gustaría que formaras parte de mi nueva vida.

Felicity se mira el vestido. El agotamiento que lleva horas intentando combatir empieza a crecer como una marea, y es como si alguien estuviera cubriéndola con una manta.

—A mí me gustaba nuestra antigua vida —dice con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya lo sé. Pero yo también te necesito.

—Como mamá.

—Lo sé.

—Ojalá…

—¿Qué?

—No te hubieras marchado.

—Lo sé —repite su padre por enésima vez. Felicity espera oírle decir que las cosas están mejor así, que es lo que suele decir su madre en este tipo de conversaciones.

Pero no lo hace.

Felicity se retira un mechón de pelo de la cara con un soplido. ¿Qué había dicho antes Oliver? Que su padre había tenido las agallas de no quedarse. Se pregunta cómo puede ser eso. Le cuesta imaginar cómo sería su vida si su padre hubiera vuelto a casa por Navidad según lo planeado, dejando a Jennifer en Inglaterra. ¿Habrían ido mejor las cosas? ¿O habría pasado como en la familia de Oliver, con el peso de la infelicidad como una manta que les ahogaba a todos, opresivo y silencioso? Felicity sabe, como todo el mundo, que lo que no se dice a veces puede ser peor que las palabras mismas, así les ha ocurrido a ella y a su padre. Lo mismo podría haberles sucedido a sus padres si las cosas hubieran terminado de otra manera. ¿Estarían de verdad mejor así? Imposible saberlo.

Pero lo que sí sabe es que ahora su padre es feliz. Se le ve en la cara incluso como está ahora, encorvado en el borde de la cama como un juguete roto, temeroso de volverse y mirarla a la cara. Irradia la misma luz que Felicity ha visto en la expresión de su madre cuando está con Harrison.

La misma luz que vio en Oliver cuando estaban en el avión.

—¿Papá? —dice con un hilo de voz—. Me alegro de que seas feliz.

Él es incapaz de ocultar su sorpresa.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro.

Ambos callan unos segundos y su padre la mira de nuevo.

—¿Sabes lo que me haría más feliz todavía?

Felicity levanta las cejas expectante.

—Que vinieras a visitarnos alguna vez.

—¿A visitarlos?

Su padre sonríe.

—Sí, a Oxford.

Felicity trata de imaginar cómo será la casa, pero la única imagen que le viene a la cabeza es la de una casita de campo típicamente inglesa sacada de alguna película. Se pregunta si habrá una habitación para ella, pero no se atreve a expresarlo en voz alta. Pero incluso si la hay, lo más seguro es que pronto pase a ser para el bebé.

Antes de que pueda decir nada, llaman a la puerta y ambos levantan la vista.

—Adelante —dice el padre y entra Violet. A Felicity le divierte comprobar que se balancea ligeramente sobre los tacones con una copa de champán vacía en la mano.

—Faltan treinta minutos —anuncia agitando el brazo en el que lleva el reloj. Detrás de ella Felicity distingue a Jennifer, sentada en una butaca gruesamente tapizada y rodeada por las damas de honor.

—No se agobien —les dice Jennifer—, no pueden empezar sin nosotros.

Su padre mira a Jennifer y después le da a Felicity un golpecito cariñoso en el hombro mientras se pone de pie.

—Creo que ya hemos terminado, de todas maneras —contesta y al levantarse para seguirle Felicity ve su imagen en el espejo, ahora además con los ojos hinchados.

—Me parece que necesito…

—Desde luego —dice Violet tomándola del brazo. Hace un gesto a las otras damas de honor, que dejan sus copas y se dirigen al cuarto de baño. Una vez están todas reunidas ante el espejo, cada una equipada con una herramienta — un cepillo, un peine, máscara de pestañas o una tenacilla para el pelo—, Violet empieza la ronda de preguntas:

—¿Por qué llorabas antes?

Felicity querría negar con la cabeza, pero tiene miedo de moverse; hay demasiada gente tocándola y haciéndole cosas.

—Por nada —dice secamente mientras Whitney se coloca enfrente de ella, con un pintalabios en la mano.

—¿Por tu padre?

—No.

—De todas maneras, tiene que ser difícil —dice Hillary—. Me refiero a verle casarse otra vez.

—Sí —dice Violet agachada—. Pero las lágrimas no eran por eso.

Whitney pasa los dedos por el pelo de Felicity.

—Entonces, ¿por qué eran?

—Por un chico —dice Violet con una sonrisa.

Jocelyn está intentando sacar la mancha del vestido de Felicity con una desconcertante combinación de agua y vino blanco.

—Me encantan esas cosas. Háblanos de él.

Felicity nota que se pone colorada.

—No es nada de eso. Se los juro.

Las mujeres se intercambian miradas y Hillary ríe.

—¿Y quién es el afortunado?

—Nadie —repite Felicity—. De verdad.

—No te creo una palabra —dice Violet y se inclina de modo que su cara se queda a la altura de la de Felicity reflejada en el espejo—. Pero te voy a decir una cosa: cuando hayamos terminado contigo, como ese chico aparezca aquí esta noche, está perdido.

—No te preocupes —dice Felicity—. No va a venir.

El segundo milagro del día solo les lleva diez minutos, y cuando han terminado Felicity se siente otra persona totalmente distinta de la que volvió cojeando del funeral hace una hora. El resto de damas de honor se quedan en el cuarto de baño dándose los últimos retoques y cuando Felicity sale, le sorprende encontrar a su padre y a Jennifer solos en la suite. Los demás han ido a sus habitaciones a arreglarse.

—¡Vaya! —dice Jennifer haciéndole una señal con el dedo para que gire sobre sí misma.

Felicity obedece y su padre aplaude.

—Estás muy guapa —dice él, y Felicity sonríe a Jennifer, que permanece vestida de novia con el anillo en el dedo emitiendo pequeños destellos.

—Jennifer sí que está guapa —dice Felicity. Porque es la verdad.

—Sí, pero yo no llevo viajando desde ayer. Tienes que estar hecha fosfatina.

Felicity siente una punzada en el pecho al escuchar la expresión, que le recuerda a Oliver. Durante meses el acento de Jennifer ha bastado para provocarle un intenso dolor de cabeza. Ahora en cambio, de repente, no le parece tan malo, incluso piensa que podría acostumbrarse a él.

—Estoy totalmente hecha polvo —dice con una sonrisa tímida—. Pero el viaje ha merecido la pena.

A Jennifer se le iluminan los ojos.

—Me alegra oírlo. Ojalá sea el primero de muchos. Me acaba de decir Noah que quizá vengas a visitarnos pronto.

—Bueno... —replica Felicity—, no lo sé.

—Tienes que venir —dice Jennifer volviendo al salón, donde coge de nuevo el ordenador portátil como si fuera una bandeja de aperitivos y después aparta servilletas y posavasos para hacer sitio en la barra del bar—. Nos encantaría. Y acabamos de arreglar la casa. Antes le estaba enseñando las fotos a todo el mundo.

—Cariño, no sé si es buen momento... —empieza a decir el padre de Felicity, pero Jennifer le interrumpe.

—Solo será un minuto —dice sonriendo a Felicity. Ambas están de pie frente al bar esperando a que se carguen las imágenes—. Esta es la cocina — explica Jennifer cuando aparece la primera imagen—. Da al jardín.

Felicity se inclina para ver más de cerca y trata de identificar cualquier rastro de la anterior vida de su padre, como su taza de café, su gabardina o aquel par de zapatillas viejas que se negaba a jubilar. Jennifer pasa de una foto a otra y Felicity se esfuerza por seguirla mientras intenta imaginarse a los dos en aquellas habitaciones, desayunando beicon con huevos en la mesa de madera o apoyando un paraguas junto a la puerta de entrada.

—Y aquí está el otro dormitorio —dice Jennifer mirando al padre de Felicity, que está apoyado contra la pared unos pocos metros detrás de ellas, con los brazos cruzados y cara inexpresiva—. Es el tuyo, para cuando vengas a visitarnos.

La siguiente foto es del estudio de su padre y Felicity la estudia con atención. Aunque dejó todos sus muebles en Connecticut, esta nueva versión es casi idéntica, estanterías parecidas, incluso el mismo vaso para los lápices. La distribución es la misma, aunque esta habitación parece algo más pequeña, ya que hay ventanas repartidas en todas las paredes.

Jennifer está hablando sobre lo maniático que es su padre con su estudio pero Felicity no la escucha. Está demasiado ocupada escudriñando las fotografías de familia enmarcadas en las paredes.

—Espera —dice cuando Jennifer se dispone a pasar a la siguiente foto.

—¿Las reconoces? —pregunta su padre desde el otro lado de la habitación, pero Felicity no se vuelve. Y es que sí las reconoce. Ahí mismo, en las fotos dentro de la foto, puede ver el jardín trasero de la casa de Connecticut. En otra se ve un trozo del viejo columpio que aún sigue allí, el abrevadero de pájaros que todavía cuelga del alféizar del estudio de su padre, los setos que con tanta meticulosidad regaba durante los veranos más secos. En otras ve las matas de lavanda y el viejo manzano con sus ramas retorcidas. Cuando su padre se sienta en su nueva silla de cuero en su mesa nueva y mira las viejas fotos, debe de sentir que está otra vez en casa, pero mirando por ventanas del todo distintas.

Y de repente su padre está a su lado.

—¿Cuándo hiciste estas fotos?

—El verano en que me marché a Oxford.

—¿Y por qué?

—Porque siempre me ha gustado verte jugar por la ventana y no me podía imaginar trabajando en un despacho sin ellas.

—Pero son fotografías de ventanas.

Su padre sonríe.

—Tú no eres la única que recurre a la imaginación cuando lo necesita — dice, y Felicity se ríe—. A veces me gusta pensar que estoy otra vez en casa.

Jennifer, que ha estado mirándoles con aspecto de sentirse encantada, se vuelve hacia la pantalla del ordenador y amplía con el zoom para que puedan ver de cerca las fotografías.

—Tienen un jardín precioso —dice señalando los arbustos de lavanda un poco pixelados en la pantalla.

Felicity desplaza el dedo unos centímetros hacia la ventana real de la casa, que da a un pequeño jardín con unos cuantos plantíos.

—Ustedes también —dice, y Jennifer sonríe.

—Espero que vengas a verlo muy pronto.

Felicity se vuelve hacia su padre, que le da un pellizco cariñoso en el hombro.

—Yo también lo espero —dice.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	17. 16

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

16

 _13:48 hora de Estados Unidos_

 _18:48 hora de Londres_

Más tarde, hacia la hora del cóctel, se abren las puertas del salón de baile y Felicity se detiene a la entrada con los ojos muy abiertos. Todo es de color blanco y plata y hay ramos de lavanda dispuestos en enormes búcaros sobre las mesas. Los respaldos de las sillas están adornados con lazos y hay una tarta de cuatro pisos coronada por unos novios en miniatura. El cristal de las arañas del techo parece captar la luz de los objetos de plata y de los candelabros e instrumentos de metal de la orquesta, que descansan sobre sus atriles hasta que llegue el momento del baile. Incluso la fotógrafa, que ha entrado justo delante de Felicity, se olvida un momento de su cámara y mira a su alrededor con gesto de aprobación.

En una esquina, un cuarteto de cuerda toca una música queda y los camareros vestidos de etiqueta parecen deslizarse por las estancias llevando bandejas de champán. Monty le guiña un ojo a Felicity cuando la descubre cogiendo una copa de champán.

—Sin abusar, ¿eh?

—No te preocupes. En cuanto llegue mi padre me dirá lo mismo —contesta Felicity riéndose.

Su padre y Jennifer siguen abajo, esperando para hacer su entrada triunfal, y Felicity se ha pasado la hora que ha durado el cóctel contestando a preguntas y hablando de cosas sin importancia. Todo el mundo parece tener una anécdota que contar sobre Estados Unidos, o se muere de ganas de ver el Empire State (¿va Felicity mucho?) o está planeando una excursión al Gran Cañón del Colorado (¿puede Felicity darles algún consejo?) o bien tiene un primo que se acaba de mudar a Portland (lo mismo Felicity le conoce).

Cuando le preguntan sobre su viaje a Londres parecen decepcionados al enterarse de que no ha ido al palacio de Buckingham, no ha visitado la Tate Modern y ni siquiera ha ido de compras por Oxford Street. Ahora que está aquí le resulta difícil explicar por qué decidió venir solo para el fin de semana, aunque ayer mismo —esta mañana, en realidad— le había parecido fundamental llegar y marcharse lo antes posible, como si viniera a robar un banco, como si alguien la persiguiera.

Un hombre mayor que resulta ser director del departamento de su padre en Oxford le pregunta por el vuelo.

—De hecho lo perdí —responde Felicity—. Por cuatro minutos. Pero cogí el siguiente.

—Qué mala suerte —dice el hombre acariciándose la barba cana—. Lo pasarías fatal.

Felicity sonríe.

—No fue para tanto.

Cuando casi es la hora de sentarse a cenar, mira las tarjetas con los nombres para ver dónde le ha tocado.

—No te preocupes —le dice Violet colocándose a su lado—. No te han puesto en la mesa de los niños ni nada por el estilo.

—Menos mal —se alegra Felicity—. Entonces, ¿dónde estoy?

Violet busca en la mesa y después coge una tarjeta.

—Estás en la mesa guay —dice sonriendo—. Conmigo. Y con los novios, claro.

—Qué suerte.

—¿Y qué tal? ¿Se te va pasando un poco?

Felicity levanta las cejas con expresión de no entender.

—Noah y Jennifer, la boda…

—Ah —dice Felicity—. Sí, estoy mucho mejor.

—Me alegro —asegura Violet—. Porque cuento contigo para que vuelvas cuando me case con Monty.

—¿Monty? —pregunta Felicity con expresión de asombro. Intenta recordar, sin conseguirlo, si les ha visto hablar en algún momento—. ¿Estáis prometidos?

—Todavía no —contesta Violet mientras se dirige hacia el comedor—. Pero no pongas esa cara. Tengo un buen presentimiento.

Felicity aprieta el paso hasta situarse a su altura.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Un buen presentimiento?

—Pues sí —responde Violet—. Creo que estamos predestinados.

—Me parece que no funciona de esa manera —dice Felicity arrugando el ceño, pero Violet se limita a sonreír.

—Y si es así, ¿qué?

En el salón de baile los invitados han empezado a ocupar sus asientos, dejando los bolsos debajo de las sillas, desdoblando las servilletas y colocándoselas en el regazo. Mientras se sientan, Felicity repara en que Violet está sonriendo a Monty y que este la mira un buen rato antes de agachar de nuevo la cabeza. Los músicos están afinando los instrumentos y de la trompeta a veces se escapa alguna que otra nota perdida. Los camareros circulan con botellas de vino. Cuando el bullicio de la habitación se calma un poco, el director de orquesta ajusta el micrófono y se aclara la garganta.

—Señoras y señores —dice, y los compañeros de mesa de Felicity: los padres de Jennifer y su tía Marilyn, además de Monty y Violet, ya se han vuelto hacia la puerta de entrada—: el señor y la señora Smoak.

Todo el mundo aplaude y aquí y allí saltan los flashes de las cámaras mientras los invitados tratan de capturar el momento. Felicity se gira y apoya la barbilla en el respaldo de su asiento mientras su padre y Jennifer aparecen en la entrada, de la mano y ambos sonriendo como estrellas de cine, como la realeza, como la pareja en miniatura encima de la tarta.

El señor y la señora Smoak, piensa Felicity con los ojos brillantes mientras mira a su padre levantar el brazo de manera que Jennifer pueda hacer una pequeña pirueta y lucir así la cola del vestido. No conoce la canción que está sonando, lo suficientemente movida para que los dos den unos cuantos pasos de baile cuando llegan a la pista, pero nada exagerado. Felicity se pregunta qué significado tendrá para ellos esa canción. ¿Estaba sonando el día que se conocieron? ¿La primera vez que se dieron un beso? ¿El día que su padre le anunció a Jennifer que había decidido quedarse en Inglaterra?

Todos están pendientes de la pareja en la pista de baile —de cómo se inclinan el uno hacia el otro, riendo cada vez que se separan— y sin embargo ellos actúan como si no hubiera nadie más en la habitación. Hay una naturalidad total en la manera en que se miran el uno al otro, como si estuvieran solos. Jennifer sonríe apoyada en el hombro del padre de Felicity, apretando la cara contra él, y este le coge bien la mano entrelazando los dedos. Todo en ellos encaja a la perfección y parecen casi incandescentes bajo la luz dorada, girando y bailando, el centro de atención de todos los presentes.

Cuando se termina la canción todo el mundo aplaude y el director de orquesta anima a los invitados a salir a la pista de baile. Los padres de Jennifer se ponen en pie y un señor de la mesa contigua viene a buscar a la tía Marilyn. Felicity se sorprende cuando ve a Monty tenderle la mano a Violet, quien sonríe mientras se alejan juntos.

Uno a uno se dirigen al centro de la pista, hasta que esta queda salpicada de vestidos color lavanda y los novios se han perdido entre la gente. Felicity se queda sola en la mesa, en gran medida aliviada de no tener que bailar pero incapaz de ignorar la pequeña punzada de soledad en su interior. Retuerce las manos mientras un camarero deja un panecillo en su plato del pan. Cuando levanta la vista, su padre está de pie junto a ella alargándole la mano.

—¿Dónde está tu mujer? —le pregunta Felicity.

—La he empeñado.

—¿Tan pronto?

Su padre sonríe y coge la mano de Felicity.

—¿Preparada para mover el esqueleto?

—No estoy segura —dice Felicity mientras su padre prácticamente la arrastra hacia el centro de la pista, donde Jennifer (que está bailando con su padre) les sonríe. Muy cerca Monty está dando brincos con Violet, que inclina la cabeza hacia atrás por la risa.

—Mi niña —dice el padre de Felicity ofreciéndole una mano, que esta acepta.

Dan unas cuantas vueltas rápidas antes de bajar el ritmo y se mueven con cierta torpeza, con pasos rígidos y a destiempo.

—Lo siento —dice el padre después de pisar a Felicity por segunda vez—. Bailar nunca ha sido mi fuerte.

—Pues con Jennifer hacías buena pareja.

—Es todo mérito suyo —dice con una sonrisa—. Me hace parecer mejor de lo que soy.

Ambos callan durante unos compases y Felicity pasea la vista por la estancia.

—Qué bonito —dice—. Todo está precioso.

—La alegría y la felicidad son el mejor tratamiento de belleza.

—¿Dickens?

Su padre asiente.

—¿Sabes? Al final he empezado _Nuestro amigo común_.

La cara de su padre se ilumina.

—¿Y?

—No está mal.

—¿Lo suficientemente bueno como para leerlo entero? —pregunta y Felicity recuerda dónde ha dejado el libro, sobre el capó del coche negro frente a la iglesia de Oliver.

—Puede —le contesta.

—Jennifer se puso contentísima cuando le dije que igual venías a vernos —dice su padre con voz suave y la cabeza baja—. Me gustaría que lo pensaras en serio. De hecho, quizá para el final de verano, antes de que empiecen las clases. Tenemos un dormitorio de sobra que podría ser para ti. Quizá incluso podrías traerte algunas cosas y dejarlas allí, así sería tu habitación de verdad y…

—¿Y qué pasa con el niño?

Su padre deja caer los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo y da un paso atrás segura de lo que escuchó antes. La canción termina, pero antes de que suenen las últimas notas en la pista de baile, la orquesta ataca el siguiente tema, alto y de ritmo rápido. Las mesas se van vaciando conforme todos se dirigen a bailar, dejando a los camareros sirviendo platos de ensalada delante de sillas vacías. A su alrededor los invitados bailan, moviendo las caderas, riendo y saltando sin seguir especialmente el ritmo de la música. Y en medio de todo aquello Felicity y su padre continúan inmóviles.

—¿Qué bebé? —pregunta él pronunciando las palabras con premeditada lentitud, como si hablara a una niña pequeña.

Felicity mira a su alrededor con desesperación. A pocos metros de allí Jennifer les observa por encima del hombro de Monty, claramente preguntándose qué hacen.

—Oí algo cuando estábamos en la iglesia —empieza a explicar Felicity—. Jennifer dijo una cosa y supuse…

—¿A ti?

—¿Cómo?

—¿Te la dijo a ti?

—No, a la peluquera, o a la maquilladora. A alguien. Es que oí la conversación.

La cara de su padre se relaja ostensiblemente y desaparecen las arrugas de preocupación que se habían formado alrededor de la boca.

—Mira, papá —dice Felicity—, no pasa nada. No te preocupes.

—Felicity…

—No, de verdad. No pasa nada. Tampoco esperaba que me llamaras para contármelo. Ya sé que últimamente no hablamos demasiado, pero quería decirte que me gustaría formar parte de esto.

Su padre se disponía a decir algo, pero se interrumpe y mira a Felicity.

—No quiero quedarme fuera —se apresura a añadir Felicity—. No quiero que el bebé crezca pensando en mí como una prima lejana. Alguien a quien nunca ves y con la que, en lugar de irse de compras juntos o incluso pelearse, tienes una relación cortés y nada que contarle porque en realidad no la conoces, no de la manera en que se conocen los hermanos y las hermanas. Así que quiero estar presente.

—Quieres estar presente. —Y sus palabras no suenan a pregunta sino a esperanza, la expresión de un deseo que lleva conteniendo demasiado tiempo.

—Sí.

Empieza una nueva canción, más lenta, y la gente comienza a regresar a las mesas, donde ya está la ensalada servida. Jennifer le da a su padre un apretón cariñoso al pasar junto a ellos y Felicity agradece que sepa cuándo no debe interrumpir.

—Y Jennifer no está tan mal —admite Felicity al verla pasar.

Su padre parece divertido.

—Me alegra que pienses así.

Se han quedado solos en la pista de baile, allí parados mientras todos los miran. Felicity escucha el entrechocar de copas y el tintineo de los cubiertos mientras la gente empieza a comer pero es muy consciente de que todos siguen pendientes de ellos dos.

Transcurrido un momento, su padre levanta los hombros.

—No sé qué decir.

Entonces a Felicity le viene un pensamiento, algo en lo que nunca había reparado antes. Lo dice despacio mientras el corazón le late con fuerza:

—No quieres que esté presente.

Su padre niega con la cabeza y da un pequeño paso hacia ella. Después apoya las dos manos en sus hombros y la obliga a mirarlo.

—Pues claro que quiero —dice—. No hay nada que me haga más ilusión. Pero tengo que decirte una cosa.

Felicity le mira interrogante.

—No hay ningún bebé.

—¿Cómo?

—Bueno, supongo que lo habrá —dice casi con timidez—. Algún día. Al menos eso esperamos. Jennifer está preocupada porque hay antecedentes de infertilidad en su familia y, bueno, no es tan joven como lo era tu madre. Pero está loca por tener un niño, y la verdad es que yo también. Así que estamos esperanzados.

—Pero Jennifer dijo…

—Así es ella. Jennifer es de esas personas que cuando quieren mucho algo hablan todo el rato de ello. Como si pudiera hacerlo realidad solo con la fuerza de su voluntad.

Felicity no puede evitar hacer una mueca.

—¿Y le funciona?

Su padre sonríe y agita una mano.

—Bueno... De mí hablaba todo el tiempo y míranos ahora.

—Me parece que ahí tuviste tú más que ver que el universo en general.

—Cierto —admite su padre—, pero, sea como sea, cuando vayamos a tener un niño te prometo que serás la primera en saberlo.

—¿De verdad?

—Pues claro. Venga, Felicity…

—Es que como tienes tanta gente nueva aquí…

—Mira, cariño —dice su padre sonriendo—. Tú sigues siendo lo más importante de mi vida. Y además, ¿quién si no va a hacer de canguro y cambiar picos?

—Pañales, papá —dice Felicity poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Se llaman pañales.

Su padre ríe.

—Llámalos como quieras, siempre que vengas a echarme una mano cuando llegue el momento.

—Lo prometo —dice sorprendida al notar que le tiembla un poco la voz—. Allí estaré.

No está segura de qué se puede decir después de esto; una parte de ella quiere abrazar a su padre, lanzarse a sus brazos como cuando era pequeña. Pero ahora parece fuera de lugar, sigue un poco conmocionada por la intensidad de todo, por la cantidad de cosas que le han pasado en un solo día después de tanto tiempo en suspenso.

Su padre parece comprender, porque es el primero en moverse, pasándole un brazo por los hombros para dirigirla hacia la mesa. Así, pegada a él, como tantas veces antes —saliendo juntos del coche después de un partido de fútbol o marchándose del baile anual de las girl scouts—, Felicity se da cuenta de que, aunque todo lo demás ha cambiado, aunque sigue habiendo un océano que les separa, lo que de verdad importa continúa igual.

Su padre sigue siendo su padre y lo demás es solo geografía.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias

Solo 2 capítulos mas

7shioko


	18. 17

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

17

 _18:10 hora de Estados Unidos_

 _23:10 hora de Londres_

Del mismo modo que la claustrofobia de Felicity es capaz de volver estrechos incluso los espacios más grandes, hay algo en el banquete —la música o el baile o tal vez sea solo el champán— que hace que las horas parezcan minutos. Es como uno de esos montajes de las películas donde todo se acelera, las escenas se convierten en instantáneas y las conversaciones en meros momentos.

Durante la cena Monty y Violet hacen sus brindis respectivos —el de Monty recibido con risas, el de Violet con lágrimas— y Felicity observa a Jennifer y a su padre mientras escuchan con los ojos brillantes. Más tarde, después de cortar la tarta y de que Jennifer consiga evitar que su padre se vengue por haberle manchado la nariz de azúcar haciendo lo mismo con ella, hay más baile. Para cuando llega el café todos están derrumbados en sus asientos otra vez, con las mejillas arreboladas y dolor de pies. El padre de Felicity está sentado entre ella y Jennifer, quien —entre sorbo y sorbo de champán, bocado y bocado de tarta— no hace más que mirarles.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —pregunta por fin su padre.

—No. Solo me estaba preguntando si vosotros dos estáis bien —admite Jennifer— después de vuestra charla en la pista de baile.

—¿Es que teníamos pinta de estar discutiendo? —pregunta su padre con una sonrisa—. Se supone que era un vals. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que me equivocaba con los pasos?

Felicity pone los ojos en blanco.

—Me ha pisado por lo menos doce veces —le dice a Jennifer—. Aparte de eso, estamos bien.

Su padre abre la boca simulando indignación.

—No te he pisado más de dos veces.

—Lo siento, cariño —interviene Jennifer—, pero en este tema tengo que dar la razón a Felicity. Solo hay que ver cómo tengo los dedos de los pies.

—Nos hemos casado hace solo unas horas y ya me llevas la contraria.

Jennifer ríe.

—Y te prometo seguir haciéndolo hasta que la muerte nos separe, cariño.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Violet levanta la copa y la golpea suavemente con una cuchara, y durante el ruidoso tintineo que sigue, Jennifer y el padre de Felicity comienzan a besarse de nuevo hasta que se dan cuenta de que hay un camarero junto a ellos esperando para llevarse los platos.

Cuando le han retirado el suyo Felicity empuja la silla hacia atrás y se agacha para coger la mochila.

—Creo que voy a ir a tomar un poco el aire —anuncia.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunta Jennifer y Monty le guiña un ojo por encima de la copa de champán, como recordándole que no debía beber demasiado.

—Estoy muy bien —dice Felicity—. Vuelvo enseguida.

Su padre se recuesta en la silla con una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Saluda a tu madre de mi parte.

—¿Cómo?

Su padre señala la mochila con la cabeza.

—Que le digas hola de mi parte.

Felicity sonríe con timidez, sorprendida de lo rápido que ha entendido todo su padre.

—Sí, todavía lo tengo —dice este—. El sexto sentido de los padres.

—No eres tan listo como te crees —bromea Felicity y después se vuelve hacia Jennifer—. Seguro que tú acabas siendo mejor que él, te lo aseguro.

Su padre pasa un brazo por los hombros de su nueva esposa y sonríe a Felicity.

—Sí —dice, besando a Jennifer en el pelo—. De eso estoy seguro.

Mientras se aleja, Felicity escucha cómo su padre ha empezado a entretener a sus compañeros de mesa con historias sobre su infancia. Todas las veces que acudió a su rescate o aquellas en que él siempre iba un paso por delante. Se da la vuelta y cuando su padre la ve deja de hablar —tiene las manos levantadas como si estuviera describiendo el tamaño de un campo de fútbol o alguna otra anécdota del pasado— y le guiña un ojo.

Nada más abandonar el salón de baile, Felicity se detiene con la espalda pegada a la pared. Es como salir de un sueño, ver al resto de huéspedes del hotel vestidos con vaqueros y deportivas, el ruido de fondo amortiguado por la música que todavía resuena en sus oídos. Todo se le antoja demasiado vívido e irreal. Sale por las puertas giratorias y disfruta del aire fresco y la brisa, cargada con los ricos aromas del río.

Hay una escalinata de piedra tan ancha como la fachada del hotel, de una majestuosidad fuera de lugar que más bien parece la entrada a un museo, y Felicity se encamina hacia uno de los laterales y encuentra un lugar donde sentarse. En cuanto lo hace se da cuenta de que el corazón le late con fuerza y que le duelen los pies. Le pesa todo el cuerpo y de nuevo intenta recordar cuándo fue la última vez que durmió. Cuando mira el reloj del móvil, tratando de calcular qué hora será en su casa y cuánto tiempo lleva despierta el teclado se vuelve borroso y se niega a colaborar.

Tiene otro mensaje de su madre y al verlo el corazón le da un vuelco. Es como si llevaran separadas mucho más que un día y, aunque no tiene ni idea de qué hora es en su casa, marca el número y cierra los ojos mientras escucha el tono hueco de llamada.

—¡Por fin! —exclama su madre cuando contesta—. Llevamos todo el día como el ratón y el gato.

—Mamá —dice Felicity apoyando la frente en una mano—. Por favor.

—Estaba deseando hablar contigo —replica su madre—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué hora es allí? ¿Qué tal va todo?

Felicity inspira hondo y después suelta el aire por la nariz.

—Mamá, siento mucho lo que te dije antes. Cuando me iba.

—No pasa nada —contesta su madre transcurrido medio segundo—. Ya sé que hablabas sin pensar.

—Desde luego.

—Y escucha, he estado pensando…

—¿Sí?

—No debía haberte obligado a ir. Ya eres lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar esa clase de decisiones. Me equivoqué al insistir tanto.

—No, me alegro de que lo hicieras. Lo cierto es que ha sido mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba.

Su madre deja escapar un silbido.

—¿De verdad? Me habría apostado cualquier cosa a que adelantabas el vuelo de vuelta.

—Yo también —asegura Felicity—, pero al final no está siendo tan horrible.

—Cuéntamelo todo.

—Lo haré —dice Felicity reprimiendo un bostezo—. Pero ha sido un día larguísimo.

—Ya me lo imagino. Así que solo dime una cosa. ¿Qué tal el vestido?

—¿El mío o el de Jennifer?

—¡Vaya! Así que ha ascendido de categoría. ¡Ya no es esa mujer inglesa sino Jennifer!

Felicity sonríe.

—Supongo. De hecho es bastante agradable. Y el vestido es bonito.

—¿Y qué tal con tu padre?

—Al principio se enfadó un poco, pero ahora estamos bien. Muy bien incluso.

—Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasó al principio?

—Es una larga historia. El caso es que me escapé un rato.

—¿Te fuiste?

—Tenía que hacer una cosa.

—Seguro que tu padre se puso contentísimo. ¿Adónde fuiste?

Felicity cierra los ojos un instante y piensa en lo que le dijo antes su padre sobre Jennifer, de cómo habla de las cosas que espera que un día se conviertan en realidad.

—Conocí a un chico en el avión.

Su madre se ríe.

—Ahora lo entiendo todo.

—Fui a buscarle pero fue un desastre, y ahora ya no le voy a volver a ver.

Se hace el silencio al otro lado de la línea, y cuando su madre habla lo hace con voz queda.

—Nunca se sabe —dice—. Mira Harrison y yo, lo difícil que se lo he puesto. Pero por muchas veces que le rechace, siempre vuelve. Y no querría que fuera de otra manera.

—Pero lo tuyo es distinto.

—Bueno, pues estoy deseando que me cuentes lo tuyo en cuanto vuelvas.

—O sea, mañana.

—Sí. Harrrison y yo te esperaremos donde la recogida de equipajes.

—Como si fuera un calcetín perdido.

—Bueno, cariño —bromea su madre—, en todo caso una maleta. Y además no estás perdida.

Felicity habla con un hilo de voz.

—¿Y qué pasa si lo estoy?

—Entonces solo es cuestión de tiempo hasta que alguien te encuentre.

El teléfono pita dos veces y Felicity se lo separa de la oreja un momento.

—Se me está acabando la batería —dice cuando vuelve a acercárselo.

—¿La tuya o la del teléfono?

—Las dos. Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer esta noche sin mí?

—Harrison quiere que vayamos a no sé qué partido de béisbol. Lleva toda la semana pesadísimo con el tema.

Felicity se endereza.

—Mamá, te va a pedir otra vez que te cases con él.

—¿Qué dices? No.

—Estoy segura. Lo anunciarán en el marcador electrónico o algo así.

Su madre gime.

—De eso nada. A Harrison no le pega nada hacer eso.

—Claro que sí —dice Felicity riendo—. De hecho, le pega todo.

Ambas ríen ahora y ninguna es capaz de terminar una frase entre carcajada y carcajada. Felicity está llorando de la risa. Es estupendo dejarse llevar así; después de un día como este, cualquier excusa para reír es buena.

—¿Se puede ser más cursi? —pregunta su madre recuperando el aliento.

—Desde luego que no —dice Felicity y después duda un momento—. Pero... una cosa, mamá.

—Dime.

—Creo que deberías decirle que sí.

—¿Cómo? —dice su madre con la voz demasiado aguda—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Vas a una boda y de repente te has convertido en Cupido?

—Harrison te quiere —se limita a decir Felicity—. Y tú a él.

—Las cosas son un poco más complicadas que eso.

—No lo son, de verdad. Solo tienes que decir que sí.

—¿Y vivir felices para siempre?

Felicity sonríe.

—Algo así.

El teléfono vuelve a pitar, esta vez con más insistencia.

—Se acaba el tiempo —dice Felicity y su madre se ríe de nuevo pero esta vez hay en su risa un atisbo de preocupación.

—¿Es una indirecta? —pregunta su madre.

—Digamos que te ayudará a hacer lo que tienes que hacer.

—¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan mayor?

Felicity se encoge de hombros.

—Supongo que papá y tú habéis hecho un buen trabajo.

—Te quiero, cariño —dice su madre en voz baja.

—Y yo a ti —responde Felicity y entonces, como si lo hubieran planeado así, el teléfono se corta. Felicity permanece unos instantes sin cambiar de postura y después baja el teléfono y mira las casas de piedra al otro lado de la calle.

Una luz se enciende en una de las ventanas de los pisos superiores y Felicity distingue la silueta de un hombre acostando a su hijo, tapándole con las sábanas e inclinándose para darle un beso en la frente. Antes de salir de la habitación el hombre alza la mano hasta el interruptor de la luz y la habitación se queda otra vez a oscuras. Felicity piensa en lo que le contó Oliver y se pregunta si este niño necesitará también una lamparita de noche o si el beso de buenas noches que le ha dado su padre le bastará para dormirse sin tener malos sueños o pesadillas, sin monstruos ni fantasmas.

Sigue mirando la ventana, a oscuras ya, y después recorre con la mirada la pequeña casa, una de muchas iguales, las farolas encendidas, los buzones de correos cubiertos de polvo y la entrada en forma de herradura que conduce al hotel, cuando se le aparece su fantasma particular.

Está tan sorprendida de verle como él debía de estarlo cuando se presentó en la iglesia antes, y algo en esta visita inesperada la descoloca por completo: el estómago se le hace un nudo y la escasa compostura que le quedaba se evapora. Él se acerca con lentitud y su traje negro casi no se distingue entre las sombras hasta que llega a un charco de luz que proyectan las farolas del hotel.

—Hola —dice cuando está lo bastante cerca y, por segunda vez esta tarde, Felicity se echa a llorar.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	19. 18

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

18

 _18:24 hora de Estados Unidos_

 _23:24 hora de Londres_

Llega un hombre con el sombrero en la mano. Llega una mujer con botas de tacón altísimo. Llega un niño con una mini consola. Llega una madre con un bebé llorando. Un hombre con un bigote que parece una escobilla. Una pareja mayor con jerséis a juego. Un chico con una camisa azul sin rastro de migas de donuts.

Las cosas habrían podido salir de mil maneras diferentes.

 _Imagina que hubiera sido otra persona_ , está pensando Felicity y le dan escalofríos solo de imaginarlo.

Pero lo que pasó fue esto:

Llega un chico con un libro en la mano.

Llega un chico con la corbata torcida.

Llega un chico y se sienta a su lado.

Hay una estrella en el cielo que no para de moverse y Felicity se da cuenta de que en realidad es un avión y que, la noche anterior, esa estrella eran ellos dos.

Al principio ninguno de los dos habla. Oliver se sienta a unos pocos centímetros mirando de frente mientras espera a que Felicity deje de llorar y solo por eso ya se siente agradecida, porque significa que, de alguna manera, la comprende.

—Creo que te olvidaste una cosa —dice por fin, señalando el libro que tiene apoyado en el regazo. Como Felicity no contesta y se limita a secarse los ojos y sorberse la nariz, se vuelve a mirarla—. ¿Estás bien?

—No me puedo creer todas las veces que he llorado hoy.

—Yo también —dice Oliver, y Felicity se siente fatal porque, desde luego, él tiene más razones para llorar que ella.

—Lo siento —susurra.

—Bueno. No podemos decir que no estábamos advertidos —dice Oliver con una leve sonrisa—. Ya se sabe que a los funerales y a las bodas hay que ir siempre con un pañuelo. Lo dice todo el mundo.

Felicity ríe sin poder evitarlo.

—Te aseguro que a mí nadie me ha aconsejado nunca que lleve un pañuelo a ningún sitio. Como mucho, un paquete de kleenex.

Callan de nuevo, pero ya no es un silencio tenso como el de antes, en la iglesia. Unos pocos coches se detienen a la entrada del hotel y el sonido de los neumáticos y la luz de los faros les hace parpadear.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Felicity, y Oliver asiente.

—Lo estaré.

—¿Fue bien?

—Supongo. Para ser un funeral.

—Claro —dice Felicity cerrando los ojos—. Lo siento.

Oliver se vuelve un poco hacia ella y sus rodillas se tocan.

—Yo también lo siento. Todo lo que te dije sobre mi padre…

—Estabas disgustado.

—Estaba enfadado.

—Estabas triste.

—Estaba triste —admite Oliver— y lo sigo estando.

—Era tu padre.

Oliver asiente de nuevo.

—Parte de mí querría ser más como tú. Haber tenido la valentía de decirle lo que pensaba antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Quizá así las cosas habrían sido diferentes. Todos esos años de no hablarnos… —Se interrumpe mientras mueve la cabeza—. Ahora los veo como una pérdida de tiempo.

—No es culpa tuya —dice Felicity mirándole. Se le acaba de ocurrir que ni siquiera sabe de qué ha muerto el padre, aunque debe de haber sido algo repentino—. Deberías haber tenido más tiempo para estar con él.

Oliver se afloja la corbata.

—No sé si eso habría cambiado las cosas.

—Claro que sí —insiste Felicity con emoción contenida—. No es justo.

Oliver aparta la vista, parpadeando con fuerza.

—Es como con la lamparita de noche —sigue diciendo Felicity incluso cuando Oliver niega con la cabeza—. Quizá lo importante no es que no te hiciera caso al principio, sino que al final sí lo hizo. —Esta última parte la dice casi en un susurro—. A lo mejor habríais necesitado más tiempo para hacer las paces.

—Sigue ahí, ¿sabes? —dice Oliver después de unos instantes—. La lamparita. Cuando me fui a la universidad convirtieron mi habitación en un cuarto de invitados y guardaron casi todas mis cosas en el desván. Pero esta mañana, cuando entré a dejar mis maletas, la vi. Seguro que ya no funciona.

—Seguro que sí —dice Felicity, y Oliver sonríe.

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Por eso. Toda mi familia está en casa, pero yo me estaba asfixiando. Necesitaba tomar un poco el aire.

Felicity asiente.

—Lo mismo que yo.

—Necesitaba… —Se interrumpe de nuevo mirándola de reojo—. ¿He hecho bien en venir?

—¡Pues claro! —dice Felicity quizá con demasiado entusiasmo—. Sobre todo después de que yo…

—¿Tú qué?

—Me presentara en tu funeral —dice estremeciéndose solo de recordarlo —. Como si no tuvieras ya compañía.

Oliver se mira perplejo los zapatos hasta que por fin parece entender.

—Ah —dice—. Esa chica era mi ex-novia. Conocía a mi padre y estaba preocupada por mí. Pero estaba allí solo como amiga de la familia. De verdad.

Felicity se siente repentinamente aliviada. No era consciente de cómo había deseado que esto fuera así hasta ahora.

—Me alegro de que fuera —dice con sinceridad—. Me alegro de que tuvieras a alguien contigo.

—Sí. Aunque ella no me dejó nada para leer —dice señalando otra vez el libro.

—No. Pero seguro que tampoco te obligó a hablar con ella.

—Ni se burló de mi acento.

—Ni se presentó sin haber sido invitada.

—En eso estamos empatados —le recuerda echando un vistazo hacia la entrada del hotel, donde un botones les mira con recelo—. Pero ¿por qué no estás dentro?

Felicity se encoge de hombros.

—¿Claustrofobia?

—No. De hecho no ha estado tan mal.

—¿Te has puesto a pensar en el cielo, entonces?

Felicity le mira de reojo.

—Llevo todo el día pensando en el cielo.

—Yo también —dice Oliver inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás.

De alguna manera, sin reparar en ello, se han ido acercando de manera que, aunque no se tocan, están prácticamente pegados. El aire huele a lluvia y unos hombres que han salido a fumar apagan sus cigarrillos y regresan al hotel. El botones mira al cielo desde debajo de la visera de su gorra y la brisa hace ondear el toldo de la entrada, que parece a punto de salir volando.

Una mosca se posa en la rodilla de Felicity pero esta no hace nada para espantarla. En lugar de eso, los dos la miran revolotear unos instantes antes de que se marche, tan rápido que enseguida la pierden de vista.

—Me pregunto si ha llegado a ver la torre de Londres.

Felicity le mira sin comprender.

—Nuestra amiga, la mosca del avión —dice Oliver con una sonrisa—. La polizona.

—Ah, ya. Seguro que sí. Lo más probable es que ahora ande de marcha por ahí.

—Después de un ajetreado día en Londres.

—Después de un largo día en Londres.

—El más largo de todos —coincide Oliver—. No sé tú, pero la última vez que pegué ojo fue durante esa absurda película de patos.

Felicity ríe.

—De eso nada. Te quedaste frito después otra vez. Apoyado en mi hombro.

—Ni hablar.

—Ya te digo —asegura Felicity chocando una rodilla contra la de él—. Me acuerdo perfectamente.

Oliver sonríe.

—Entonces supongo que también te acordarás de cuando te peleaste con aquella mujer en la zona de embarque.

Ahora le toca a Felicity simular indignación.

—Claro que no. Pedirle a alguien que te cuide la maleta es algo de lo más razonable.

—O un delito en potencia, según cómo se mire —replica Oliver—. Tuviste suerte de que acudiera en tu rescate.

—Sí, claro —dice Felicity—. Mi caballero de reluciente armadura.

—Siempre a sus pies.

—¿Te puedes creer que todo eso pasara ayer?

Otro avión surca el cielo sobre sus cabezas y Felicity se inclina hacia Oliver mientras lo miran, sus ojos fijos en los diminutos puntos de luz. Pasados unos segundos, Oliver le hace un gesto para que se levante y le tiende una mano.

—Vamos a bailar.

—¿Aquí?

—Estaba pensando dentro, en realidad. —Mira a su alrededor y sus ojos van de las escaleras alfombradas al botones impaciente y a los coches aparcados a la entrada. Después asiente con la cabeza—. Pero ¿por qué no?

Felicity se pone de pie, se alisa el vestido y Oliver coloca las manos como un bailarín profesional, una en la espalda de Felicity y la otra en el aire. Su postura es perfecta y su semblante, serio; Felicity se desliza entre sus brazos con una sonrisa tímida.

—No tengo ni idea de estos bailes.

—Yo te enseño —dice. Pero ninguno se mueve. Están allí quietos, en posición y preparados como esperando a que suene la música, ambos incapaces de dejar de sonreír. La mano de Oliver en la espalda de Felicity es como una descarga eléctrica y estar así, tan cerca de él, hace que se sienta mareada. Es como estar en caída libre, como cuando se te olvida la letra de una canción.

—No me puedo creer que estés aquí —murmura—. No me puedo creer que me hayas encontrado.

—Tú me encontraste a mí primero —dice Oliver, y cuando se inclina para besarla lo hace lentamente y con dulzura, y Felicity sabe que este será el beso que recordará siempre. Porque mientras que los otros dos besos sabían a despedida, este es, sin duda, un comienzo.

Empieza a llover mientras siguen allí, una llovizna racheada que los moja suavemente. Cuando por fin levanta la barbilla Felicity ve una gota posarse en la frente de Oliver y después deslizarse hasta la punta de su nariz y, sin pensarlo, levanta la mano de su hombro para secársela.

—Deberíamos entrar —dice y él asiente tomándola de la mano. También tiene las pestañas mojadas y está mirando a Felicity como si esta fuera la solución a una adivinanza. Entran juntos. El vestido de Felicity está salpicado de gotas de lluvia y los hombros de la chaqueta de Oliver han adquirido un tono más oscuro, pero ambos sonríen como si se tratara de algo que no pueden evitar, como un ataque de hipo.

En la puerta del salón de baile, Felicity se detiene y le aprieta la mano.

—¿De verdad estás de humor para una boda?

Oliver la mira detenidamente.

—Durante el viaje en avión no supiste que mi padre se acababa de morir. ¿Sabes por qué?

Felicity no está segura de qué contestar.

—Porque estaba contigo —le dice Oliver—. Cuando estoy contigo me siento mejor.

—Me alegro —responde Felicity y se sorprende a sí misma poniéndose de puntillas y dándole un beso en la mejilla sin afeitar.

Se oye la música al otro lado de la puerta y Felicity inspira hondo antes de entrar. La mayoría de las mesas están ya vacías y casi todo el mundo se encuentra en la pista de baile, moviéndose al ritmo de una canción de amor. Oliver le ofrece de nuevo la mano y la conduce a través del laberinto de mesas, dejando atrás platos de tarta a medio comer, copas pegajosas de champán y tazas de café vacías hasta que llegan al centro de la habitación.

Felicity mira a su alrededor, sin importarle ya que todos la miren. Las damas de honor la están señalando entre risas sin demasiado disimulo desde la pista de baile y, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Monty, Violet le guiña un ojo como diciendo: _Te lo dije._

En el otro extremo del salón su padre y Jennifer están prácticamente parados con los ojos fijos en ella. Pero cuando sus miradas se cruzan, su padre le sonríe con complicidad y Felicity no puede evitar sonreír también.

Esta vez, cuando toma la mano que Oliver le tiende para bailar, este tira de ella hasta que están muy juntos.

—¿Qué ha sido del baile de toda la vida? —le pregunta Felicity con la cara pegada a su hombro—. ¿No es así como bailan todos los caballeros ingleses?

Cuando Oliver contesta puede oír la sonrisa en su voz:

—Estoy trabajando en mi proyecto de investigación sobre maneras de bailar.

—¿Eso quiere decir que ahora nos toca el tango?

—Solo si te atreves.

—Ahora en serio. ¿Qué estás estudiando?

Oliver se retira un poco para mirarla.

—La probabilidad estadística de enamorarse a primera vista.

—Muy gracioso. Anda, dime la verdad.

—Es la verdad.

—Pues no te creo.

Oliver ríe y después se inclina hasta situar los labios junto al oído de Felicity.

—Dos personas que se conocen en un aeropuerto tienen un setenta y dos por ciento más de probabilidades de enamorarse que dos que se conozcan en cualquier otro sitio.

—Estás como una cabra —dice Felicity apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Oliver—. ¿No te lo han dicho nunca?

—Pues sí —contesta Oliver riendo—. Tú, de hecho. Unas cien veces hoy.

—Bueno. Hoy ya casi se ha acabado —dice Felicity mirando el reloj dorado en la pared opuesta del salón—. Solo quedan cuatro minutos, son las once y cincuenta y seis.

—Eso significa que nos conocimos hace veinticuatro horas.

—Parece mucho más tiempo.

Oliver sonríe.

—¿Sabías que dos personas que se encuentran por lo menos tres veces en menos de veinticuatro horas tienen un noventa y ocho por ciento más de probabilidades de volver a encontrarse?

Esta vez Felicity no se molesta en llevarle la contraria. Aunque solo sea por una vez, prefiere pensar que Oliver tiene razón.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias

Final de la historia, espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice.

Para inquietudes/sugerencias pueden encontrarme en 7shioko


End file.
